Siempre te Amare
by The Ladycat69
Summary: El sentimiento mas puro a nacido entre ellos, nuestra pequena pecoza esta a punto de casarse con su principe, pero el destino a veces juega trucos ya que el pasado a regresado a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras, solo la trama son inventados por mí.

Les dedico esto a todos esos maravillosos artistas de fanfic y fanart y muy en especial al anime de Candy que a sido mi mayor inspiración para crear esta historia de amor de Candy y Albert.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Había pasados unas semanas desde aquel hermoso día, en el que todos fueron a un almuerzo en el hogar, también el descubrir que Albert no solo había sido su tutor secreto, sino también era el príncipe de colina, su primer amor. Allí en el Hogar de Pony se sentía muy bien, tenía sus ideas claras, como sus sentimientos por Terry y Albert, pero sabía algo mas, que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar lo de Neil, sabía que Albert la ayudaría que se encargaría de todo pero no podía dejarlo solo, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que venía y de una vez y por todas terminar con eso, así que había decidido regresar a la mansión, eran las 10:00am, allí fue recibida por Dorothy la doncella quien la recibía muy feliz de volver a verla, mientras subían por las escaleras le platico los planes que tenia la Sra. Elroy y los Leegan con respeto a ella a su supuesto futuro, en el camino se encontraba George, esperándola, enseguida Dorothy se despidió de ella….

-_Srta. Candy que gusto verla de nuevo el sr. Andrew la espera. Por favor vaya, yo la esperare aquí-_ quedándose en el pasillo, mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su mente desde el día que salió del Hogar de Pony, los motivos por los que fueron, su mala convivencia con los Leegan, el conocer a Albert que le había salvada la vida más de una vez, su adopción por un hombre que no conocía, la triste muerte de Anthony, las personas amables que conoció en el transcurso de su viaje, el colegio San Pablo, a Terry.

Tantos recuerdos gratos y dolorosa pasaron por su memoria, mientras iba por esos grandes pasillos, se había dicho una y otra vez que jamás volvería a esa mansión, había renunciado a su apellido y ahora se encontraba aquí de nuevo en esas paredes, ya allí se detuvo un momento frente aquella puerta. Ella toco y al escuchar la dulce voz de Albert entro, allí la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

_-Que bueno verte pequeña, como estas? dime ya pensante que vas a hacer—_

_-Si ya tengo mis ideas más claras Albert, sobre lo de Neil—_

_-Pues eso me hace feliz pequeña, además me alegro de que vinieras a verme, hay unas cosas que deseaba hablar contigo_,_ primero se que quieres renunciar al apellido, así que en unos días ya no seré tu tutor, me gustaría que conservaras el White, así que en unos días solo serás Candy White, así como yo para ti solo Albert… el Albert de siempre-_ Candy lo abrazo nuevamente estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

_-Albert gracias pero volví por lo de Neil y su familia—_

_-Candy, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos—_

_-No quería dejarte solo con ese problema, también quería enfrentarlo—_

_- Eres muy valiente pero Neil no te hará más daño eso te lo juro-_ Albert dijo sonriendo. _-Candy tenemos tanto de que hablar…vamos un rato al jardín-_ Candy se secó las lágrimas.

Salieron al jardín y fueron a donde estaban las rosas que Anthony cultivaba con tanto esmero. Ella recordó cuando Anthony le regaló una rosa y la llamó _**"Dulce Candy"**_ en su honor. El era una persona tan linda, tan dulce, con unos sentimientos tan puros. Candy suspiró y dijo

_-Albert…por qué las personas buenas tienen que morir tan pronto- _Albert pensó unos momentos y dijo:

_-Quizás Dios los envía a este mundo para hacerlo un poco más agradable y bellas pero siguen siendo ángeles que al final deben volver a donde pertenecen- _Candy sonrió suavemente.

-_Albert siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas…no puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo-. _Albert volteó a verla.

_-Candy ¿sucede algo?-_ Ella suspiró y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-_Nada, nada, estoy bien…es sólo que…no puedo creer que tu seas el Abuelo William, mi protector y el prin…-pero cayo._

_-y el que mas Candy—_

_-nada olvídalo-_Dijo ella sonriendo.

_-No eres la única persona que piensa así. Todavía no puedo hacerme la idea de la gran responsabilidad que se me avecina, pero no hay manera de evadirla. La Abuela Elroy dispuso con su asesores financieros de que asumiera el control a los 25 años y ya tengo 26, la transición del poder se retrasó debido a mi amnesia-_Candy sonrió y le tomó la mano.

_-Albert no te preocupes, estoy segura de que harás un excelente trabajo, eres muy inteligente y capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación difícil- _Albert la vio fijamente y pensó

~ _No estoy muy seguro de eso, además ni siquiera sé como confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos..._ Sacudió la cabeza y dijo: -_Ven Candy, te invito a pasear a caballo—la chica se quedo callada… -Que sucede acaso tienes otro compromiso?_

_-Es que hay un almuerzo en el Hogar, allí estarían todos como la otra vez, porque no vienes conmigo—_

_-Sera otro día, no quiero alejarme mucho, aun debo encargarme de lo de Neil y otras cosas—_

_-No, entonces me quedare, estoy segura que la Srta. Pony y Hermana Maria entenderán, además tenemos tanto de que hablar Albert—_

_-Excelente! entonces ve a cambiarte-_

_-Pero Albert…no traigo la ropa adecuada—el rubio _sonrió.

_-No te preocupes Candy, en tu recámara está la ropa que dejaste cuando te fuiste al Hogar a descansar. Sólo espero que te quede- _Candy frunció el ceño.

_-Ay Albert ¡cómo eres, si solo me fui unas semanas-_ Albert se rió.

_-Candy no te enojes conmigo, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando-_Candy lo vio de reojo, sonriendo tambien. Una en la mansión la chica se le adelantó y vio a su alrededor. Todo está igual, tantos recuerdos_: Anthony… Stir… Archie... cuando baile con Anthony… su muerte…. _Candy se estremeció y bajó la cabeza.

-_No voy a llorar, eso ha quedado en el pasado, debo estar feliz, he vuelto a ver a Albert y eso es lo que importa. _Albert le tocó el hombro y dijo:

-_Candy, tengo que hablar con George, no tardaré mucho… ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y te cambias?-_Ella volteó a verlo y puso su mano sobre la suya.

_-Muy bien. Al rato nos vemos-_Candy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su antigua recámara. Abrió la puerta y sonrió. Albert había dispuesto que la alcoba estuviera lista para ella. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y entraban los rayos del sol. Sobre el escritorio estaba un jarrón con rosas _"Dulce Candy"._ Se acercó a olerlas y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. _Albert siempre tan detallista._ Momentos después se incorporó y fue al closet…

_-Aquí está mi traje de montar…se parece mucho al que usé el día del accidente de Anthony-_Cerró los ojos y vinieron a su mente escenas de ese accidente tan terrible…y sacudió la cabeza_.-Debo olvidar eso… no hay manera de regresar el tiempo-_Entonces tomó el traje, lo colocó encima de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo**

**no olviden sus Reviews**

**Besos ladycat**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**U**n rato después, Candy bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al estudio en donde Albert la esperaba. Albert estaba firmando unos documentos con George, unos documentos que cambiaria el destino de Candy, al liberarla de una vez y por todas del apellido Andrew en cuanto cumpliera sus 18 a_ñ_os. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

_-Candy ya estás lista…sólo me falta firmar este documento y nos vamos, Ok- _Ella sonrió y dijo:

_-OK, te espero- _Candy caminó hacia el cuadro en la pared de la mamá de Anthony y sonrió. _Era una mujer muy bella, Anthony tenía sus ojos, le hubiera gustado conocerla._

_-Bueno George es todo… Candy y yo vamos al bosque, a pasear a caballo, recuerda si la abuela pregunta, no sabes-_George asintió la cabeza y dijo:

-_Muy bien Sir William, todo está listo de acuerdo a sus instrucciones—_

_-Gracias George-_ Albert se levantó y se dirigió a Candy, le ofreció su brazo y dijo sonriendo.

-_¿Nos vamos Señorita White?- _Candy se sonrojó, siempre esa galantería de Albert la hacía sonrojarse.

Cabalgaron por un rato por todos los alrededores de los terrenos de la gran mansión, disfrutando del hermoso día, perfecto solo era un día realmente perfecto para ambos. Luego de un rato más llegaron al río.

-_Candy, ¿qué tal si descansamos un poco?-_ Candy asintió con la cabeza. Se detuvieron y bajo de su caballo primero para ayudarla a bajar del suyo. Después se sentaron en la hierba. Candy arrancó una flor y empezó a deshojarla. Albert se acostó en la hierba y cerró los ojos.

-_Me siento muy bien a tu lado Candy-_ Candy sonrió.

-_Yo siento lo mismo contigo Albert, todas las cosas hemos vivido, y aquí estamos… como al principio, en este hermoso lugar… cuantos recuerdos… unos hermosos… otros muy tristes-_Candy suspiró y bajo la mirada. Albert abrió los ojos y se sentó. Puso su mano bajo el mentón de Candy, e inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia arriba. Sonrió suavemente.

-_Candy no quiero que te pongas triste, ni llores, __**no vez que**__**eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando llora-**_Ella se sonrojó y lo vio a los ojos. Esa frase…me lo dijo la primera vez que lo vi en la Colina…aun Albert la recuerda pero me pregunto si sabrá que era yo…. Candy sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

_-Albert te prometo que no me pondré triste de nuevo-_El sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Bajó la mirada hacia sus labios.

~_Estás tan cerca de mí…si tan solo pudiera~…. _Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente el dulce aroma de la chica y se alejó de ella. Candy tuvo una sensación extraña, vio en los ojos de Albert esa mirada como la que tenía Terry, justo antes de besarla en aquellas vacaciones de verano en Escocia, con la diferencia que Albert no lo hizo. Se sintió aturdida por unos momentos… no sabía que pensar de la reacción de Albert. De repente se levantó Albert, le ofreció la mano a Candy sonriendo.

_-Candy te invito a pasear en bote_-Tomó su mano y se puso en pie_. _

_-No me digas que todavía tienes el bote que diseñó Stir en forma de cisne—_

_-¡Claro que sí! Te lo enseñaré-_Caminaron un poco y llegaron a donde estaba el bote de Stir. Candy exclamó.

-_¡Albert! No lo puedo creer. ¡Esto es maravilloso!...- _Albert caminó hacia el bote y le ofreció la mano.

-_Ven Candy-_ Ella aceptó su ayuda y subió al bote seguida por Albert, e iniciaron su viaje por hermoso lago. Candy sonrió y preguntó:

-_¡Albert! – ¿A dónde vamos?-_ El cruzó los brazos y sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Pronto lo sabrás pequeña-_Ella se quedó pensando unos momentos y dijo sonriendo

_-¿Vamos a la casa de campo, verdad?-_Albert asintió la cabeza.

-_Así es-_ Candy preguntó.

-_¿Pudiste recuperar tus animales del zoológico de Londres?—_

_-Sí a todos, los tengo en los predios de la casa de campo… Por cierto… no he visto a Pouppé... la última vez que la vi fue cuando salimos de la casa-_Ellos creían que iban solos en el pequeño bote…cuando de repente brincó Poupeé de su escondite, Candy gritó sorprendida y Albert se levantó de un salto, haciendo que el bote se volteara, y los tres cayeron al río. Terminaron empapados de pies a cabeza y para completar empezó a llover.

-_Albert!… ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡No traemos otro cambio de ropa!-_Albert sonrió_. _

_-Vamos a la casa de campo estamos cerca, prenderé la chimenea, nos cambiaremos, creo que tengo algo de ropa y la mojada la ponemos a secar frente al fuego. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-_Candy asintió la cabeza…_¡OK vamos pronto!"._ Y nadaron hacia la orilla, corriendo en medio de la lluvia y sin darse cuenta tomados de la mano.

Albert abrió la puerta de la casa de campo. Candy entró, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. Vio a su alrededor y sonrió.

-_¡OH Albert! Todo está igual como la última vez que estuve aquí-_Albert se acercó a Candy y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

_-Si Candy, le pedí a la servidumbre que conservaran la casa en las mismas condiciones… voy a buscar leña para la chimenea—_

_-Yo buscaré algo con que cubrirnos mientras se seca la ropa-_dijo Candy. Fue a la recámara, se acercó a una cómoda, abrió un cajón y encontró ropa de Albert. Tomó una camisa y un pantalón. Abrió otro cajón y sacó unas cobijas y unas toallas. Después fue a la sala. Albert ya había encendido la chimenea y estaba en la cocina preparando té. Candy fue con él.

-_Albert, encontré esta ropa y unas toallas, toma- _Albert sonrió tomando lo que la chica le ofrecía.

-_Gracias Candy…ve anda quítate esa ropa antes de que te resfríes- _Candy abrió la puerta de la recámara y dijo sonriendo.

-_Tú has lo mismo. Regreso en unos minutos…_ Candy salió de la recámara, traía una cobija blanca encima. Albert ya se había quitado la ropa mojada. Traía una toalla alrededor del cuello y se había puesto el pantalón que Candy le había traído menos la camisa. Estaba sentando enfrente de la chimenea. Ella se acercó y puso su ropa frente al fuego.

_-Albert - ¡-No tienes frío! ¿Por qué no te has puesto la camisa?- _ Albert volteó.

_-Estoy bien Candy… Al rato me la pongo, no tengo frio-_

_-Bueno – si tú lo dices, pero yo si tengo un frío tremendo—_

_-Pues ven aquí conmigo y siéntate enfrente de la chimenea- _Ella asintió la cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado.

_-¿quieres té?—_

_-¡Sí!, por favor... _Albert tomó una taza y le sirvió.

El ambiente era agradable, tomó un poco de té mientras Albert arrojaba más leña al fuego. Candy puso su tasa en el suelo y se quedó mirando el fuego en silencio. Recordó aquella tarde lluviosa en Escocia cuando fue a la mansión de los Grandchester. Terry y ella se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea a conversar. Lástima que Elisa llegó y arruinó el momento. Albert tomó un poco de té y después dijo sin mirarla...

_-Supongo que te gustaría que Terry estuviera aquí en mi lugar, verdad- _Candy salió del trance y volteó a verlo.

_-¿Por qué dices eso Albert?-_El seguía observando el fuego y dijo en un tono solemne.

-_Estás muy callada… me imagino que estás pensando en él-_Candy se acercó más a Albert y dijo:

_-Es cierto, estaba recordando cuando fui a su mansión en Escocia... Nos sentamos a conversar enfrente de la chimenea-_Albert volteó a verla.

-_¿Sabías que Terry regresó a la compañía de teatro?-_Candy sonrió y dijo:

_-¡Si lo sé y me alegro!- _Después bajo la vista y pensó ~ _Que bueno que regresaste al teatro Terry…y a Sussana…. Espero que sean felices~_ Albert la vio a los ojos y dijo en un tono preocupado.

_-Candy – ¿Todavía amas a Terry? Candy sonrió. _

_-No Albert…Terry se ha convertido en un recuerdo muy hermoso. Siempre va a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón, como Anthony. Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado-_Albert le acarició la mejilla y pensó

~_Candy… ¡si tú supieras!… cómo me siento al escuchar eso~ Quería confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos… pero no era posible. Tenía que esperar el momento adecuado._

_-Candy – ¡ya anocheció! ¿Qué te parece si te vas a dormir a la recámara?...Yo me quedaré aquí en la sala—_

_-La verdad estoy un poco cansada, he tenido muchas sorpresas este día- _Albert se puso de pie ayudándola a pararse quedando frente a él otra vez, ella veía la misma mirada, estaba tan cerca de ella y a solo unos centímetros de sus labios pero el dio un paso hacia atrás.

_-Candy no te preocupes por eso ahora- ¡Ahora descansa!...Mañana es un día muy importante para los dos—_

_-Gracias Albert… Buenas noches-_Y lo besó en la mejilla. Albert sonrió.

-_Buena noches Candy….. _

En Nueva York un alma vacía, solitaria no encontraba resignación a su perdida en el amor, su carrera como actor seguía creciendo, una extensa gira por el país estaba por comenzar en tan solo unas horas, el se encontraba nervioso, la primera ciudad en la lista era Chicago, abrirían ahí debido a que se trataba de una función a beneficio de orfanatos y hospitales…

_~Qué más da, lo más seguro es que ella ni siquiera asista a la función, ya han pasado casi dos años, me pregunto donde estará, será que aun esta en aquel pequeño consultorio, rayos tal vez se encontró un nuevo amor, no pensara mas en mi_… pensaba Terry… _para que me engaño, la amo más que a mi vida, no tengo remedio, quizás nunca la deje de amar_~ seguía pensando en su camerino sosteniendo aun en sus manos el itinerario que seguiría durante las presentaciones.

Mientras allá en Chicago Candy dormía tranquilamente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de tanta tensión por la desaparición de Albert y sus enfrentamientos con Neil, pero se sentía tan bien, protegida. Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la ventana, ya no llovía y los rayos del sol bañaban la recámara. Ella sonrió suavemente y se estiró. Después se levantó y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba encima de una silla. Se acercó y la tocó. Estaba seca. Albert la trajo.

- _¡qué lindo!_-Luego fue a darse un baño, después se vistió y salió de la recámara. Albert ya se había levantado y tenía el desayuno listo. Candy pensó

-_Hmmm…que bien huele…y con el hambre que tengo-_Albert estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Sintió su presencia y levantó la cabeza.

_-Candy – ¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?-_Candy sonrió.

_-Buenos días Albert. Si dormí muy bien, gracias—_

_- ¿Y tú?-_Albert asintió la cabeza.

_-Debe ser porque estás conmigo y me siento tranquilo cuando esta tu-_Candy se sonrojó y dijo:

-_Albert – ¡Qué cosas dices!-_Albert sonrió.

-_Te preparé el desayuno Candy, por favor siéntate—_

_- Yo ya desayuné, pero te acompañaré con un café-_Candy se acercó a la mesa y se sentó_. _

_-Gracias Albert-_Empezó a comer mientras Albert se servía más café. Después dijo

-_Albert – no cabe duda que eres el mejor cocinero del mundo…a mí en cambio se me quema la comida…Recuerdas aquella vez que estabas cocinando y explotó la olla—_el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-_Por supuesto, me acuerdo muy bien— _

_-–Afortunadamente tu salvaste la situación. Sospecho que nunca seré una buena esposa—_

-_Candy estás equivocada, serás una excelente esposa, porque eres muy buena y dulce-_Candy lo vio con ojos de ternura.

-_Albert ¡Qué lindo eres!—_

_-Candy sólo estoy diciendo la verdad…_-_George vendrá por ti en una hora para llevarte-Debo quedarme, tengo que atender unos asuntos-_Candy lo vio con ojos de preocupación.

_-Pero Albert pensé que me ibas a acompañar a la casa para hablar con Neil y la Abuela Elroy. Me dijeron que van a anunciar el compromiso hoy a las 8_ _PM-Albert sonrió suavemente. _

_-No te preocupes…yo me encargaré de eso-_Las palabras de Albert la tranquilizaron un poco. Una hora después escucharon el claxon del auto. -_Ya llegó George, vamos Candy, te acompaño al auto-_Candy se levantó de la mesa y dijo_:_

_-Albert tengo miedo-_El tomó su mano.

_-No temas Candy todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo-_Candy sonrió tímidamente y asintió la cabeza. Salieron de la casa de campo.

-_Buenos días Sir William – Srta. Candy—_

-_Buenos días George-_Candy se acercó a George, le tomó la mano.

_-George por favor lleva a Candy a la casa grande…Te espero aquí—_

_-Muy bien Sir William…Srta. Candy por favor—_

Luego de ver como George se iba con Candy, Albert entro de nuevo a la cabaña, pensaba en la gran noche que se aproximaba, como su presentación a la sociedad se adelantaría y la sorpresa que les daría a todos los presentes para salvar a su adorada Candy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras, solo la trama son inventados por mí.

* * *

Capitulo 3

**C**andy entró a la mansión. ¡Había un alboroto! Los sirvientes estaban atareados preparando todo para la fiesta de compromiso de Neil y Candy. Ella se estremeció y pensó mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes de que la Abuela Elroy o alguno de los Leegan me vean. Subió las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto sin incidente de ninguna clase. Horas después llegaron Patty, Annie y Archie. Subieron a la recámara de Candy. Tocaron la puerta y abrió una de las doncellas. Entraron y vieron que Candy ya estaba lista para la reunión. Annie dijo:

_-Candy venimos por ti, pero donde has estado te esperamos ayer…_La Abuela Elroy dice que debes bajar, los invitados ya llegaron—

_-Deberías de ver a Neil está tan nervioso, que a cualquiera que se le acerca, lo empieza a maltratar-_Archie sacudió la cabeza.

-_Eso es algo muy común en Neil, eso no debería sorprenderte…Siempre ha sido un prepotente y malcriado—_

-_¡Candy! ¿Estás segura de que este compromiso es lo correcto?—_pregunto al ver a su hermana preparada.

_-Recuerda que Neil ha sido muy malo contigo-_Candy sonrió.

-_No se preocupen…Cuando llegue el momento, les diré a los invitados que no pienso casarme con Neil…Por favor, vayan al salón, yo voy después-_Annie y Patty se quedaron viéndola, sorprendidas por las palabras de Candy y por su tranquila en ese asunto. Archie sonrió y pensó_…_

_-Que bueno espero que lo ponga en su lugar._ Neil se encontraba en la entrada al salón. Estaba muy nervioso. Pensaba en Candy.

-_¿Por qué tardas tanto en bajar?_..._Quisiera que ya hubiera pasado este maldito evento-_Levantó la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente. _-Por fin serás mía Candy al fin solo mía, sé que me amaras como yo te amo…yo me encargaré de que con el tiempo te olvides de ese actorcillo de quinta y de ese vagabundo que vivía contigo-… Había escuchado rumores de que el Abuelo William estaba muy enfermo y tendría que renunciar a la presidencia de las empresas. Además la Abuela Elroy ya estaba muy vieja para seguir al mando. El único obstáculo que existía realmente era Archie, pero estaba seguro de que con la ayuda de su madre y Elisa podría convertirse en el jefe de la familia Andrew. Con Candy a su lado como su esposa tanto mejor. _El no quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero se había enamorado de ella y estaba seguro de que iba conseguir su amor. De repente vio que venían bajando las escaleras Annie, Patty y Archie. Neil se acercó al pie de las escaleras y preguntó un tanto molesto.

-_¿Dónde está_ _Candy? ¿Qué no sabe que los invitados ya llegaron?-_Archie respondió burlonamente.

-_Ahí viene, Neil, estas muy tenso-_ Neil frunció el ceño_._

_-Bueno vayan al salón, yo esperaré a Candy-_

Los tres voltearon a verlo y sacudieron la cabeza. Si supieras lo que te espera Neil. Minutos después apareció Candy, realmente estaba hermosa, vestida con un hermoso vestido color lavanda, zapatillas del mismo color y su pelo suelto siendo sostenido por una hermosa diadema, parecía toda una princesa. Neil la vio quedando boqui abierto con tanta belleza y sonrió.

-_¡Por fin!.. ¿Qué hermosa te ves?-_ Candy llegó al pie de la escalera, viéndolo de reojo a Neil… ¡Candy! _¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya pasan de las 8 PM, los invitados nos están esperando-_Ella lo empujó.

_-Déjame pasar Neil, tengo que dar un anuncio muy importante a todos los invitados-_Neil se molestó y fue detrás de ella, tratando de detenerla, sin lograrlo.

_-¡Candy! ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¡Contéstame! ¡CANDY!..._ Gritaba molesto el muchacho sin entender que pasaba.

Ella entró a salón. Estaba lleno de gente. Vio a su alrededor; allí estaban la Abuela Elroy con la familia Leegan. Elisa y su madre la vieron con una sonrisa burlona. Candy respiró profundamente y dijo en voz alta.

_-Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros deseo informarles que yo Candice White, NO estoy comprometida con el Sr. Neil Leegan…NO me voy a casar con él, porque __NO__ lo amo, así que les ofrezco disculpas a todos por haber venido y por la equivocación que ha habido esta noche-_Neil la vio con ojos de odio.

-_¡CANDY! – ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así!.._ Se acercó a ella y la jaló del brazo bruscamente. Candy volteó a verlo con desprecio. Neil le dijo en secreto sin poder ocultar su enojo. _-¡Candy! – ¿De qué hablas? -Habíamos quedado en que...—_

_-¿Qué parte de lo que dijo Candy no entiendes Neil?-_Todos voltearon hacia la puerta…y ahí estaba Albert parado al lado de la puerta tan guapo. La Abuela Elroy exclamó.

-_¡Pero William!– ¿Qué haces aquí? Debías quedarte en la villa hasta el anuncio-_George sonrió complacido al ver al joven en la puerta. Neil soltó a Candy y gritó.

_-¿Y TU qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!..._Neil se acercó a la Abuela…_ ¡Abuela Elroy! ¡Este es el vagabundo que vivía con Candy en ese departamento!… ¡el que tenía amnesia!-_La Abuela sacudió la cabeza.

-_¡No puede ser!-_Neil exclamó lleno de ira.

_-Bueno Abuela ¿Qué esperas para correrlo?—_

_-No puedo hacer eso Neil, yo lo siento pero no puedo…_la anciana trago hondo. -_Damas y Caballeros él es…_ pero Albert intervino.

_-Abuela Elroy permíteme dar el anuncio…_Se acercó a Candy parándose a su lado y dijo en voz alta.

_-Damas y Caballeros mi nombre_ _es Sir William Albert Andrew, actualmente cabeza de la familia Andrew-_Todos los invitados quedaron atónitos con la noticia inesperada, el anuncio que le harían para presentarlo antes la sociedad se había adelantado, no podía ser de otra forma. Annie, Patty y Archie no salían de su asombro, al oír quien era realmente Albert. La gran mayoría creía que el Abuelo William era un hombre viejo y acabado…no este joven tan apuesto que estaba parado en la puerta, ni en sus sueños, imaginaron algo así, dejando a muchas señoritas con la boca abierta y otras limándose los dientes.

La señora Leegan, Elisa y Neil no podían creerlo, sus planes se habían venido abajo en cuestión de segundos. La fortuna de la familia Andrew no sería para ellos nunca, no podían creer quien era el Abuelo William. Neil no podía soportar esta humillación y salió huyendo de aquel lugar, seguido por los Leegan, que no les quedo de otra que salir de allí, llenas de rabia al ver la suerte que tenia Candy. Desafortunadamente para Neil su amor por Candy era el único sentimiento puro y limpio que había tenido, pero había sido tan cruel con ella en el pasado, que una relación entre ellos era imposible.

La Abuela Elroy dijo: -_¡William!... ¡Por el amor de Dios!... ¿Por qué viniste? Albert volteó a verla y dijo: _

_-No podía permitir que cometieran una injusticia como esa con Candy abuela…Ella no se puede casar contra su voluntad, no puede casarse sin amor… ¡Por el amor de Dios Abuela en que estabas pensando!— _La Abuela esta atónita, por la reacción de William, no podía creer lo que él estaba haciendo por esa joven y tratando de justificarse nerviosa dijo:

_-Pero yo te iba a decir después del compromiso, William, te aseguro que así es, veras hijo yo….…_ Albert sacudió la cabeza y dijo molesto.

_-¡SI, ME IBAS A DECIR CUANDO FUERA TARDE Y NO PUDIERA SALVARLA DE ESTA INJUSTICIA TUYA!.. -¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO?..._ Candy estaba tan sorprendida, como todos los allí presente en aquella fiesta, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban por todas partes del gran salón. Candy no podía creer Albert había venido a rescatarla una vez más. Se sintió por un momento una princesa, que era rescatada por su amado príncipe, todo parecía un sueño para ella. Sintió una emoción tan grande en su corazón que cerró los ojos para no llorar. Pero antes de continuar Albert volteó a verla y le dijo en voz baja.

_-Candy hazme un favor…ve al jardín y espérame ahí… arreglare esto de un vez y por todas, ve no tardare… _

_-Muy bien Albert, pero por favor no tarde-_dijo Candy caminado hacia la puerta que daba a la salida, mientras todos la miraban, aun sorprendidos. Perdiéndose enseguida por los enormes pasillos de la mansión no dejaba de pensar todo lo que había pasado allí adentro en el salón y en lo estaría pasando en esos momentos.

Mientras se dirigía más tranquila a la puerta que daba a terraza, saliendo por esta dirigiéndose al jardín, bajando por unas enormes escaleras. Candy en segundo se encontraba en aquel hermoso jardín. La noche estaba fresca y tranquila. El viento jugaba con su cabello suelto. Pensaba.

~_Dios mío cuantas emociones en un día…Pobre Neil, pero era la única forma de hacerlo entender que nunca me casaré con él…Es que no lo amo, ¡No puedo amarlo!.. _

Luego de caminar por los caminos del jardín, llego al centro sentándose en una banca frente a un gran árbol, se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos unos momentos… De repente sintió una mano cálida en su hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Albert sonriendo.

_-¡Candy! ¿Te sientes bien?..._ Ella asintió la cabeza.

-Si Albert gracias por venir, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo-El se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-_Te prometí que yo me encargaría de esto, no podía permitir que Neil se saliera con la suya…No estoy dispuesto a perderte-_Candy se sonrojó.

-_Albert tu siempre tan cariñoso-…_ Miró hacia la casa.

-_Albert después de tu anuncio vas a tener que tomar el mando de las empresas-_Albert la vio detenidamente.

-_Es cierto…pero a veces quisiera escapar de esto… tú sabes que el dinero y los bienes materiales no me importan…Yo no quiero convertirme en una persona amargada y dura como la Abuela Elroy-_Candy tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-_Albert eso nunca pasará, eres bueno y justo-_ Albert puso su otra mano sobre la de ella y dijo:

-_Candy ¿Recuerdas cuando compré el auto y te llevé a almorzar al parque?_ Candy asintió la cabeza. -_¿También recuerdas que te dije que quería compartir todo contigo? Tus tristezas y tus alegrías—_

_-Sí… lo recuerdo-_Ella contestó vacilante. Entonces él se acercó más a ella… puso su dedo bajo su mentón, e inclinó la cabeza de Candy hacia arriba para forzarla a que lo mirara. Y dijo en un tono solemne.

-_Candy… no puedo seguir callando… lo que te quería decir aquella tarde en la colina cuando nos interrumpieron es que tuve una razón muy poderosa para regresar a los Estados Unidos… esa razón eres tu Candy… te amo… creo que te ame desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando perdí la memoria y estuviste a mi lado mi amor creció por ti, pensé en alejarme porque amabas a Terry pero cuando volviste tan mal, no pude irme y sin darme cuenta te amaba mas y mas…_ Albert sonrió. _–recuerda cuando nos vimos por primera vez, fue hace 10 años en unas vacaciones de verano. Fui a la casa de campo y salí a pasear. Iba vestido a la usanza escocesa y traía una gaita… tú estabas llorando y me acerqué para preguntarte qué te pasaba-_Candy sintió que una avalancha de recuerdos venían hacia ella… aquel día cuando recibió la carta de Annie donde se despedía… cuando salió corriendo a la colina de Pony para estar sola….para llorar… y… conoció al Príncipe que le dijo:

-"**Eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"**…Luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Albert el día anterior… él había utilizado la misma frase. Candy se sintió aturdida, no sabía que decir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Albert yo… ¡Dios mío!-_Se detuvo porque se empezó a ahogar con sus lágrimas. Albert se estremeció, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y preguntó.

-_Candy ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te han ofendido mis palabras?-_Candy sacudió la cabeza.

_-No, Albert… al contrario. Estoy llorando… pero de felicidad… por que ahora lo entiendo todo…_

_-Candy ¿qué es lo que ahora entiendes?-_Candy respondió:

-_Albert – tú eres mi Príncipe de la Colina…mi primer amor—_

_-Príncipe-_dijo Albert

_-Eso eras para mí... Cuando conocí a Anthony creí que eras tú, el Príncipe, pero la edad no correspondía, era tan parecido a ti pero más joven… ¡Y cómo no! Si era tu sobrino. Cuando te volví a ver no te reconocí por la barba y el bigote, pero desde el primer momento sentí un gran afecto por ti, quizá mi corazón me quería decir que tú eras el Príncipe… Siempre estabas conmigo en los momentos más difíciles… Cuando te vi en el hospital, quise cuidarte a pesar de todos los obstáculos, no me importaba lo que pensaban los demás… Luego tú me ayudaste a superar mi rompimiento con Terry… _

_-Candy—_

_-Eras tan cariñoso y amable conmigo…Cuando recuperaste la memoria y te fuiste del departamento me sentí morir..._

_-Oh pequeña- el rubio solo la observaba, Dios como deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos, besarla y jamas dejarla ir._

_-Sabía que mis sentimientos por ti eran diferentes yo creí que te había_ _perdido para siempre. Pero ahora-_Candy acarició su mejilla y sonrió suavemente… _-Me doy cuenta que lo siento por ti es amor, un amor tan real como la vida misma… Albert – por favor ¡No me abandones de nuevo!-_Lo abrazó fuertemente. Albert cerró los ojos y susurró—

_-Candy…mi dulce Candy-lueg_o de unos minutos se separó de ella lentamente, puso su mano en su mejilla y bajando su rostro despacio la besó suavemente en los labios. Candy se estremeció… pero sintió el impulso de poner sus brazos en su cuello…y lo hizo. Albert puso sus manos en la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él… sin dejar de besarla. Pasaron unos minutos… Candy rompió el beso y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Albert. El la abrazo y mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella dijo:

-_Candy – siempre estaré contigo… No permitiré que nos separen—_

_-_Albert _mi amor-_Albert se incorporó, y la besó intensamente. Una sensación cálida y agradable la cubrió… era muy diferente a lo que había sentido con Terry, esto era más profundo. Ella quería ser amada y lo besó con la misma intensidad, demostrándose ambos todo el amor que se tenían.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3**

**Buenos o malos no olviden sus comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras originales, solo la trama son inventados por mí.

* * *

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 4

Minutos después Albert gentilmente se apartó de ella, arrodillándose frente a ella y respirando un tanto agitado le dijo:

-_Candy – ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?- _Candy sonrió suavemente y sus ojos lo vieron con ternura.

_-¡OH Albert! – Sí… acepto-_Albert sonrió levantándose y la tomó en sus brazos la apretó fuertemente, no quería apartarse de ella.

-_Candy te prometo que siempre te amaré y te protegeré-_Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-_¡Albert– ¡mi Príncipe!..._ Después el sacó un pequeño estuche de su saco.

-_Candy – "esto es para ti"._ Candy abrió los ojos y vio que era un anillo de compromiso.

–_¡OH Albert! - ¡Está hermoso!—_

-_Perteneció a mi madre, mi padre se lo dio el día de su compromiso. Cuando falleció, mi hermana Rosemary me lo guardó, dijo que sería para la mujer de mi vida-_Sacó el anillo del estuche y se lo puso. Candy no podía ocultar su felicidad.

_-Albert mi amor-_lo besó en los labios. Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el no se molestó, disfrutaba estar cerca de ella, y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

_~Estabas en lo cierto hermana querida, algún día iba a encontrar el amor de mi vida~ pensaba el rubio._

Luego inesperadamente Albert rompió el beso para darse vuelta hacia el árbol… _-No mires pequeña es una sorpresa-…_ cuando termino Candy abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, había grabado en el árbol las iniciales de ambos en un enorme corazón…

-_¡OH ALBERT ES PRECIOSO, GRACIAS!..._ abrazándolo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras el giraba con ella.

Luego de unos minutos, Albert dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella.-Candy _¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? No creo que los invitados se molesten por nuestra ausencia, además ya debe haberse ido la mayoría, ya que mañana tendrán algo de hablar-_Candy lo vio a los ojos.

-_No creo que a la Abuela le vaya a gustar eso-Albert guiñó el ojo. _

_-No te preocupes por ella. Anda ven conmigo—_corrieron de la mano, dirigiendo discretamente a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, reuniéndose unos minutos después en las escaleras, enseguida fueron a buscar a George. Entraron a la cocina. George estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico en la mesa.

_-Sir William – Srta. Candy… ¿Qué se les ofrece?-_Albert sonrió y volteó a ver a Candy.

_-George… necesito las llaves del auto. Candy y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender-_George le entregó las llaves y dijo:

_-¿Qué debo decirle a la Sra. Elroy en caso de que pregunte por ustedes?-_

_-Dile que yo me comunicaré con ella en la primera oportunidad—_

_-Muy bien Sir William-_Albert y Candy fueron por el auto y partieron. Candy estaba tan emocionada. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por fin todos sus sueños se habían realizado…conocer a el Abuelo William, su benefactor, su reencuentro con Albert, descubrir quién era su Príncipe de la Colina… esos tres personajes tan importantes en su vida… y resultó que era una sola persona… _¡nunca lo hubiera imaginado!_ Pero era verdad, y estaba a su lado, y se amaban. Albert volteó a verla y le acarició la mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

-Albert – _¿A dónde vamos?-_Albert sonrió.

_-Pronto lo sabrás. Por favor ahora descansa. Tardaremos unas horas en llegar—la chica _sonrió.

-_-Albert te amo mucho-_El paso su brazo por su cuello, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

_-Y yo a ti, mi amor-_

Viajaron varias horas y llegaron casi al amanecer a su destino. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Candy despertó y miró por la ventana. Parpadeó varias veces, se enderezó y exclamó Albert

-_¡Estamos en el Hogar de Pony!-_Albert se bajó del auto y después le abrió la puerta a Candy. Le ofreció la mano y dijo:

-_Sí Candy, vamos tenemos que hablar con la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María. Quiero pedirles tu mano-…_ Candy se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_-¡Oh Albert! ¡Qué tierno eres!-_Albert sonrió.

_-Candy me prometiste que ya no ibas a llorar—_

_-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo-_Candy se secó las lágrimas y bajó del auto. Fue con él hacia la puerta. Ella tocó la campana. Minutos después se escuchó una voz_._

_-¿Quién será a estas horas?-_Se abrió la puerta. Era la Hermana María. Quedó boquiabierta y dijo:

-_¡Candy – eres tú! ¡Qué gusto de verte!-_la abrazó efusivamente.

_-Sí Hermana María... soy yo, pero no vine sola, mire – vengo con Albert-_Se escuchó otra voz.

-_¿Quién es Hermana María?-_la Hermana exclamó

_-¡Srta. Pony – es Candy!- _la Srta. Pony salió.

_-¡Candy – Qué bueno que viniste!-_Candy la abrazó.

_-¡Srta. Pony – ¡Cuánto las he extrañado!-_la Hermana María dijo:

-_Srta. Pony – Candy viene con Albert-_la Srta. Pony se enderezó los lentes y tratando de contener las lágrimas dijo:

-_Que gusto verte otra vez Albert—_

_-Buenos días Srta. Pony _–Hermana María—

-Necesitamos hablar, si fuera posible—

-_Por supuesto, pasen por favor-_Entraron a la casa. La Hermana María y Candy fueron a la cocina a preparar un poco de café y panecillos, mientras la Srta. Pony y Albert recorrieron el resto de la casa. Minutos después los cuatro fueron a la oficina. Albert les platicó sobre su vida. Las razones por las que tuvo que ocultar su verdadera identidad. Sus viajes, la decisión de darle el apellido a Candy, para protegerla, la pérdida de memoria, su encuentro, el que ya no tenía ella el apellido, la fiesta de anoche entre otras cosas. Y finalmente la razón por la que estaban ahí. Se levantó y dijo:

_-Srta. Pony – Hermana María, ustedes criaron a Candy, en ustedes encontró a unas madres cuando ella fue abandonada a su suerte. Les agradezco tanto que la hayan protegido, por lo tanto considero que ustedes son las personas indicadas para…_se detuvo unos minutos, se acercó a Candy, le tomó la mano y continuó_…-para pedirles formalmente la mano de Candy en matrimonio. Espero tener su aprobación, es muy importante para los dos. Les aseguro que la amo profundamente y que la protegeré siempre-_a Candy le brillaban los ojos, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía desfallecer. Si esto era un sueño…no quería despertar. La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María no pudieron ocultar su emoción y empezaron a llorar, su Candy ya no era una niña, tenía 17 años y pronto se iba a unir al hombre que amaba, su niña traviesa encontraría la felicidad que tanto merecía. La Srta. Pony dijo emocionada:

_-Albert tienen nuestra bendición. Les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo—_

_-Gracias Srta. Pony – Hermana María…gracias!-_dijo Candy.

-_Si gracias por todo. Les prometo que haré muy feliz a Candy-_tomó el brazo de Albert aferrándose a él, lo vio a los ojos y dijo:

_-Y yo prometo amarlo y respetarlo el resto de mi vida—_

_-Sólo una petición Sir William-_Dijo la Hermana María.

_-¿De qué se trata Hermana?". _Ella sonrió_._

_-¿Sería posible que Candy saliera vestida de novia del Hogar de Pony y se casarán en nuestra capilla?"._ Candy sonrió.

-_¡Albert! – por favor di que si, ¡Es una idea maravillosa!-_Albert sonrió y dijo:

_-Candy – nos casaremos donde tú quieras, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad y que seas al fin mi mujer-l_a Srta. Pony carraspeo, sacándolos a ambos de ese transe.

-_¿Ya decidieron la fecha?-_Albert se rió y dijo:

_-Si por mí fuera, me casaría en este momento. _Pero no sé que piense Candy-Ella le sonreía y lo veía con ojos amorosos.

-Albert – eso depende de ti, recuerda que tienes que regresar a la ciudad, tomar el mando de las empresas y aun nos falta lo que dirá la Tía Abuela-El frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado de su nuevo papel.

_-Candy – ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en unas semanas?-_Ella parpadeó.

_-¿Unas semanas?—_

_-Sí, creo que es tiempo suficiente para los preparativos. Puedes pedirle ayuda a Annie y a Patty. Yo hablaré con Archie para pedirle que me dé una mano en las empresas-_Ella volteó a ver a la Srta. Pony y a la Hermana María un tanto sorprendida, no pensaron que sería tan pronto.

_-¿Ustedes que opinan?-_La Srta. Pony dijo:

_-Candy nosotras estaremos listas, empezaremos con los preparativos. No te preocupes, será perfecto-_Candy volteó a ver a Albert.

_-Muy bien Albert, nos casaremos en unas semanas-_Albert sonrió_._

_-De acuerdo…Ahora sólo nos queda hablar con la Abuela Elroy-_Candy se mordió el labio.

-_¿De verdad es necesario? Estoy segura de que se va a oponer a nuestro matrimonio y mas sabiendo que fuiste tú el que me dio el apellido y ella no va a…_el sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

_-Candy sólo le vamos a comunicar lo de nuestro casamiento, no le vamos a pedir permiso, recuerda legalmente ya no soy tu tutor._ _Ella no se puede oponer a nuestra felicidad, además en unos días serás legalmente mayor de edad, no habrá nada que lo impida, tranquila todo saldrá bien-_Ella suspiró profundamente.

-_Que sea lo que Dios quiera—_la abrazo queriendo transmitirle confianza, luego de un rato se despidieron, prometiendo volver para los arreglos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, a la chica le dio un vuelco en el estomago, en verdad estaba muy asustada, no quería que su amado se enfrentara a la Tía, en la puerta estaba George que salió a recibirlos.

_-Buenas tardes Sir William – Srta. Candy…la Sra. Elroy ha preguntado por ustedes varias veces en el día. Está en el estudio esperando por ustedes, me parece que desea hablarles._

_-Gracias George, Candy, vamos con ella-_Candy tomó la mano de Albert.

-_Muy bien Albert. Espero que todo salga bien-_fueron al estudio y tocaron la puerta.

_-Pasen... está abierto-_Albert dijo muy _serio._

_-Candy no tengas miedo, estoy contigo-_Candy apretó la mano de Albert.

-_No Albert, no tengo miedo, me siento segura a tu lado. No te preocupes—el rubio acaricio su mejilla. _

_-bueno entonces vamos-…. _Albert abrió la puerta y ambos entraron tomados de la mano.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos, Ladycat


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 5

**L**a Abuela estaba sentada en el escritorio, con la cabeza baja. Levantó la vista.-_William – Candy. Me alegro que hayan llegado. Tenemos que hablar—el rubio quería tomar la palabra rápido, no le daría tiempo a recriminaciones._

_-Abuela Elroy…Candy y yo tenemos que darte una noticia-_la Abuela levantó la mano para detenerlo.

_-William permíteme hablar, tengo que decirles algo muy importante-_Candy se mordió el labio y _pensó _

_~ ¡OH no! ¿Qué traerá entre manos?~ _La Abuela se levantó y camino hacia ellos…

_-William he vivido engañada todos estos años. Quienes creí que eran mis aliados resultaron ser unos traidores. En cuanto se enteraron de que ya no podría ayudarlos me abandonaron-_Albert intervino…

_-Abuela Elroy ¿Estás hablando de los Leegan?-_Ella asintió la cabeza, prosiguiendo.

_-Sí hijo…hablo de Elisa y su madre…Desde que Candy llegó a nuestras vidas, me hicieron creer que era una interesada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado todo este tiempo, los interesados eran ellas, que ciega he estado__, lo tonta que he sido al dejarme engañar de esa manera-_Candy estaba desconcertada, no podía creer que la Abuela estuviera admitiendo su error. Volteó a ver a Albert y éste se encogió de hombros, no sabía que decir… _- Supongo que no pueden creer que yo admita mi error. Pero así es. Candy quiero que me perdones por todos los desprecios y malos ratos que te hice pasar-_Candy negó con la cabeza, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_-Abuela no es necesario que se disculpe… yo entiendo que fue víctima de las mentiras de Elisa y su madre. Ellas me odiaron desde el principio. Neil se sumó a ellas, aunque quiso cambiar al final. Desafortunadamente era muy tarde para eso-l_a Abuela se dio la vuelta.

_-Sí así es… la última maldad que te quisimos hacer fue obligarte a casarte con él. Lo bueno fue que tuviste el valor de enfrentarnos y que William llegó para detener estar injusticia. Pero una cosa sí te digo…_ volteó a ver a Candy. _- Neil si te amaba de verdad…Me lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de irse-_Candy se sorprendió.

_-¿A dónde se fue? O Dios acaso iba a cumplir su amenaza-_la Abuela sacudió la cabeza_._

_-¡No!, se fue a Europa, dice que se va a matricular en la universidad. Quiere cambiar y hacerse un hombre de bien. Espero que lo logre, porque pienso que en el fondo es bueno…lástima que tenga una madre como esa...pero si se aleja de ellas algo se podra salvar de esa familia-soltando un suspiro._

_-Que bueno, me alegro por el…en la primera oportunidad hablaré con él y le pediré que me ayude en las empresas de Europa cuando se haya graduado, sigue siendo de la familia…lo apoyare en lo que pueda-la chica se sentia orgullosa de su novio, aun con todo lo que habia pasado el lo ayudaria, se sentia tan feliz pero los movimientos de la Tia la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

La Abuela fue y se sentó en el escritorio… _-En lo que concierne_ _a Elisa y su madre, no te preocupes Candy, ellas no te molestarán más. Han decidido dejar Chicago. El padre de Elisa se las va a llevar al oeste. Parece que hay muchas fuentes de trabajo, aunque creo que se fueron por el escandalo. _

_-Abuela Elroy me alegro que por fin hayas aceptado que Candy es una buena persona. Así será más fácil nuestra convivencia de hoy en adelante-… _dijo Albert. La Abuela preguntó.

_-William, cuando entraron dijiste que me iban a dar una noticia ¿De qué se trata?-_Albert se paró detrás de Candy y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Candy sonrió suavemente y puso su mano sobre la suya.

-_Abuela Elroy – Candy y yo nos amamos. Fuimos al Hogar de Pony a pedir su mano. La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María están de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio. Nos vamos a casar en unas semanas, la fiesta de compromiso será entre los seres amados y será una ceremonia sencilla e intima…espero que no te opongas-_Dijo Albert muy seguro de sí mismo. La Abuela Elroy no pudo ocultar su asombro, definitivamente la sangre de los Andrew corría por sus venas, definitivamente seria digno de la cabeza de los Andrew. Vio en sus rostros que estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

-_William… Candy… no me opondre, deseo que sean muy felices. Y espero que me puedan perdonar algún día por el daño que les hice. Yo creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero no era así-_

_-Abuela Elroy, también hemos decidido casarnos en la capilla del Hogar de Pony donde crecio Candy-_la Abuela asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

_-Si eso es lo que quieren, no hay problema. Ustedes son libres de tomar sus decisiones. Sólo espero que inviten a esta vieja que se ha equivocada tantas veces-_Candy se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

_-Por supuesto que la invitaremos. Usted es una persona muy importante para nosotros como no la vamos a invitar si la amamos mucho-l_a Abuela se conmovió con las palabras de chica a la que había hecho tanto daño, que sintió que su duro corazón se quebraba.

_-Candy – todo este tiempo pensando mal de ti, por favor te pido humildemente que me perdones. No quería admitir que…que tu…- _Candy la abrazo, mientras Albert sonrió dejándole saber con un beso en la frente de su tía que no había nada que perdonar. Después de un rato de algo de llanto, sonrisas y que la Tía Abuela se ofreciera a preparar lo del compromiso, mas enviar ayuda al Hogar para que todo quedara hermoso, los dos jovenes aceptaron encantados, se despidieron ya que tenían mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

_-No esperaba este cambio tan radical de la Abuela…_ le decía Candy a Albert, mientras salían del estudio aun no podía salir de su asombro.

_-Lo vez mi amor los milagros existen y ese milagro tiene nombre y apellido…CANDY WHITE—_

_-Ahora de verdad no hay nada que se interponga entre los dos...verdad-…_ Albert la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola para darle un beso.

_-Ni en nuestro amor, seras mi esposa, mi mujer, solo mia…ahora demos la noticia a todos-…_ saliendo los dos tomados de la mano para reunirse con Annie para darle la buena noticia, mientras Albert hablaria un momento en privado con su sobrino.

Ese mismo día Candy habló con Annie y Patty. Les platicó todo sobre Albert, que él era su Príncipe de la Colina, que le había confesado su amor aquella noche, que ella lo amaba, que habían hablado con la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony, el que la Tía Abuela aceptara lo de ellos, pero la noticia que más sorprendió era que se iban a casar en unas semanas en el Hogar de Pony, mas necesitaba su ayuda. Ellas estaban muy sorprendidas que se quedaron sin palabras por tan enorme noticia, pero después de un rato, de salir del shock estaban felices por su amiga, después de tanto sufrimiento, llanto, dolor y por fin iba a ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Las dos muchachas amablemente se ofrecieron para ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda, desde la selección del vestido, el tocado, las flores, las invitaciones, y la recepción. Albert habló con Archie y le pidió que le ayudara con el manejo de las empresas, él aceptó con mucho gusto. Aunque en un principio se molestó que Candy se casara con Albert, mas cuando supo que él fue quien la adopto a petición de Anthony, pero se le aclaro que Candy ya no era una Andrew, al menos por ahora, así que tuvo que aceptar que eran el uno para el otro. Estaba seguro que Albert era una buena persona y que la iba a hacerla muy feliz, esa misma tarde se reunieron con las chicas. Todos estaban muy felices, planeando ir mañana a empezar a comprar lo necesario para la boda, estaba segura de que con su ayuda y los otros detalles que la Tia se encargaba, todo quedaría precioso, cuando Annie le dice:..

-_Pero Candy que pasara con el hospital, vas a dejar de trabajar ahora que te casas—_

_-¡OH Dios mío tiene razón Annie, no había pensado en eso, el trabajo, hay Dios mío debo mañana temprano para hablar con el Director del Hospital y luego nos podríamos reunirnos Annie!..._ Annie le pareció muy buena la idea, indicando donde podrían verse las dos pero Albert como siempre amoroso le dice:…

_-Lo que tú decidas para mí está bien pequeña, no tienes que dejar el trabajo si no lo deseas, puedes continuar, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo—_

_-¡Lo sé amor mío, se que cuento contigo siempre en todo pero me parece que lo dejare para ser lo que más deseo y he soñado!… _

_-¿Qué cosa es?_ Pregunto Albert curioso…

-¡_Ser tu esposa, tu amante y la madre de tus hijos!..._ Uniéndose en un abrazo, se escucharon risas, lo que provoco que la pecosa se apartara un poco, mirando la cara que ponía sus amigos.

-Amante…eso fue lo que dijiste—la chica miro a su hermana, ella dijo eso, delante de todos, la chica miro a su novio, que la miraba con cierta picardía, lo cual provoco que su cara ardiera.

-Cielos Candy que roja te has puesto—soltando una carcajada Archie.

-Hay Archie, pero que dices!—llevándose las manos a sus mejillas, para luego esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amado. Lo que provoco que todos estallaran en carcajadas, uniéndoseles ella misma. Sin sospechar que el pasado estaba cerca y volvería a sus vidas, poniendo en peligro ese gran amor.

**hasta aqui el capitulo 5**

**espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Besos Ladycat**


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 6

**E**n el teatro principal de Chicago todo era un corre, correr, los ensayos habían comenzado y seria una larga jornada, luego de haber tomado un descanso durante la noche, todos se habían concentrado para que la función fuese un éxito, sin notarlo, Terry estaba haciendo las cosas con mayor ímpetu, lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, tras horas de duro y extenuante trabajo, todos se retiraron a descansar un momento, para comer y leer los libretos, Romeo y Julieta seguía siendo una obra de éxito, la promoción por la ciudad había sido un éxito y los boletos se vendieron en su totalidad, el productor esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección.

Albert por su parte se encontraba muy inquieto, había visto los promociónales de la obra en la ciudad, sabía que Terry estaba cerca y que quizás buscaría la forma para verla, unos celos terribles se había apoderado de él, estaba desesperado, temía un encuentro entre ellos, pensaba que tal vez era lo mejor, para que Candy estuviera segura antes del matrimonio, pero a la misma vez no quería que eso pasara, temía un miedo de perderla, saliendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse al comedor en donde estaba ella platicando muy emocionada de los preparativos de la boda, sonriendo se les unió.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven de ojos azules e intensa mirada, tocaba su vieja armónica, con tanta melancolía, mientras se refugiaba en la azotea del teatro y el viento ondeaba sus castaños cabellos…. _¿Qué estarás haciendo pecosa?, ¿te acordaras de mi?, ¿sabrás que estoy aquí?... ¡OH Dios tan cerca de ti, si supieras lo que estoy luchando para no correr a buscarte, mandar todo al diablo solo por ti, por no perder la razón al no tenerte a mi lado!...Dueles tanto todavía, si al menos tuviera la esperanza de que lo nuestro pueda darse nuevamente, me olvidaría hasta de la promesa de matrimonio a Susana, de todo si con eso consigo estar a tu lado…Dios mío mayo, pronto será tu cumpleaños, cuanto me gustaría felicitarte- dulces y tiernos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, el Colegio, Escocia. _Con esos pensamientos el joven actor seguía tocando aquella triste melodía, mientras las lágrimas contenidas durante tanto tiempo fluían sin control por sus mejillas. Mientras se encontraba allí una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos, era nada menos que su_…_

_-PADRE… pero que haces aquí, que sorpresa—_

_-Hola Terrius andaba en la ciudad por negocios supe que estabas aquí y me preguntaba si tenias un tiempo libre, quisiera platicar contigo-_Terry camino hacia él y saludándolo con un apretón de manos_…_

_-Hay un restaurante cerca si deseas podemos hablar allí-_dirigiéndose ambos al lugar, ya allí ambos se sentaron ordenaron unos café.

–_Bien de que querías platicarme—_

_-Siempre pensé que te encargarías de los asuntos de la familia, que llegarías a tomar el titulo de Duque como mi heredero universal pero escogiste seguir el camino de tu madre…Terrius yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la carrera que escogiste, pero quiero que sepas que aunque en muchas ocasiones no hemos estado de acuerdo yo estoy orgulloso de ti… porque nada te detuvo para alcanzar tus sueños, te realizaste, te has vuelto todo un hombre, me llena de orgullo ser tu padre Terrius… _Terry estaba sorprendido, de todas las cosas que pudiera esperar de su padre, definitivamente una no era esa, siempre había pensado que le saldría con alguno de sus famosos sermones de siempre, pero eso era una grata sorpresa.

–_Gracias padre esas palabras son muy importantes para mí, significan mucho en verdad—_

_-Se también que te casaras con esa muchacha… la del lamentable accidente—_

_-SI asi es en unos meses-_contesto con gran tristeza.

–_No lo hagas Terrius, no te cases con esa chica—_

_-Padre que dices—_

_-No te cases…sé que no la amas hijo, no cometas el error que yo cometí-_Terry lo miraba sorprendido.

–_Le di mi palabra a ella, padre—_

_-Si lo haces solo serás infeliz…como yo…amaba a tu madre y aun la amo pero mis prejuicios por ser ella una actriz y yo un Duque la aleje de ti y de mí, amándola como la amo, solo pensé en el buen nombre Grandchester casándome con una mujer a la que no amo, no cometas el mismo error…estas a tiempo—_

_-Creo que ya es tarde—_

_-No lo es busca tu felicidad, fue un error que la dejaras ir, busca a esa muchacha…si a Candy—_

_-Como sabes de Candy—_

_-Tu madre está preocupada por ti, ella me platico de Candy y los motivos por el cual se separaron—_

_-Fue mi culpa que ella este en ese estado…que sea impedida…ojala hubiera sido yo el que sufriera el accidente— _

_-Terrius no fue tu culpa entiéndelo no lo fue…solo fue un lamentable accidente, acaso ya no la amas a esa joven o me vas a decir que amas a esa tal Susana—_

_-Padre claro que no, yo solo amo a Candy con el alma—_

_-Entonces que estarías dispuesto hacer—_

_-Lo dejaría todo…si con eso estuviera con ella—_

_-Tal vez aun no sea tarde Terrius… búscala hijo pero no te condenes a vivir en la mima amargura que yo, piénsalo hijo, tal vez aun no es tarde para ser feliz-… _hubo un silencio entre ambos y después de una larga platica su padre se despidió del dándole un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo muy pensativo.

A la mañana siguiente, allá en Lakewood después de desayunar, Candy salió muy temprano de la mansión junto con Albert, que insistió acompañarla al hospital. Ya allí en la ciudad, la dejo en las puertas del lugar en lo que iba con George hacer algunas cosas y con gran beso se despidió de ella.

En el hospital todo era igual, era jueves, al entrar fue saludada por sus compañeras, que revisaban pacientes con lesiones, otros que se daban de alta, curaciones, como extrañaría todo eso, pensaba ella mientras se dirigía a la oficina del Dr. Lenard, ya allí toco a la puerta, siendo recibida por el Dr. Lenard, con una enorme sonrisa…

_-Candy pase por favor, recibí su mensaje—_

_- ¡Buenos días doctor Lenard—_

_-Bueno día Candy, que bueno que me llamo por que deseaba hablar con usted-_ entrando la joven, sentándose en una butaca el doctor le ofreció, ella sentía algo de tristeza pero con un respiro hondo dijo…

_-Pero por favor antes de comenzar, dígame para que deseaba verme, en que la puedo ayudar—_

_-Doctor me encuentro aquí hoy para presentarle tristemente mi renuncia a mi cargo como enfermera-… _el doctor se había quedado sorprendido y sin palabras con tal anuncio de la joven enfermera…

-_¡Pero Candy, no entiendo, es que ha pasado algo la ha molestado!... _

–_Por favor, tal vez se pueda resolver—_

_-¡No es eso doctor, le aseguro que todo está bien, he sido muy feliz en este lugar y agradezco la oportunidad que me dieron-…_el doctor la miro fijamente, algo desconcertado.

-_Entonces le pido que me explique, por favor-_la joven explico sus motivos para dejar el trabajo, contó brevemente lo de Albert y su matrimonio con él joven en unas semanas, dándole muy cordialmente una invitación. El doctor no salían del asombro con tal anuncio, pero dada a las circunstancias, al ver la alegría que aquella joven radiaba solo la felicito, lamentando el que tuviera dejar sus deberes de enfermera. Candy sonrió dulcemente…

_-Bueno doctor,_ _gracias por todo, será mejor que vaya por mis cosas, además me gustaría despedirme de mis compañeras-_diciendo eso se puso en pie, estrecho su mano y se dispuso para salir….

-_¡Espere un momento Candy!... –_

_-Bueno debido a las circunstancia me parece merecida la ocasión, vera señorita Candy yo deseaba verla para entregarle una invitación, pues se trata de una recepción que habrá en la casa del Sr. Wallace, quien aportaría una gran suma de dinero al hospital y expresamente había solicitado que fuera el Dr. Daniel Stewart y usted en representación de las enfermeras del hospital la Divina Gracia-_dejando a la joven totalmente sorprendida por tal honor, le explico que ese dinero serviría para ampliar el lugar y mejora las actuales habitaciones de los pacientes.

El baile seria el próximo sábado en la noche, le contó que había una obra de teatro antes de la recepción que donaría el total de las entradas de la función, sin ella sospechar de que la obra se trataba y quiénes eran los actores, pero la invitación solo era para el baile….

–_Candy me gustaría anunciar su compromiso, con el Sr. Andrew si me lo permite en el mismo baile—_

_-Doctor le agradezco pero desearía que no lo anunciara en la fiesta es que queremos una boda sencilla, tendremos una reunión en la casa solo familia y amigos cercanos, para anunciar el compromiso, espero que usted nos honre con su presencia-_

_-Candy el honor es todo mío y de corazón una vez más "Muchas Felicidades_"-el doctor acepto tan humilde petición, prometiendo ser discreto. Se despidió del doctor muy cordialmente, dándole las gracias por la invitación y por el honor, saliendo de la oficina, encontrándose por los pasillos con Flammy entregándole enseguida una invitación a su boda, el cual su amiga la recibió con alegría, esperando poder ir a tan maravilloso evento.

Esa tarde se encontró con Annie como habían quedado, en el restaurante Le France que la esperaba con ansias, mientras hacían sus compras, Candy le contó a Annie la invitación que tenia, esperando llevar a su prometido con ella. Luego de hacer algunas compras, los vestidos de las damas, algunos accesorios para boda, se reunieron con Archie que las fue a buscar para llevarlas a la mansión. Albert ya había llegado a la casa en donde la Tía Abuela quería hablar de con él.

-Buenas tardes Tía Abuela…en que puedo servirte—

-Ah hijo pasa, deseo hablar contigo de algo—tomando el joven rubio asiento.

-Pasa algo malo Tía—

-No William…veras habrá una fiesta el próximo sábado en la mansión del señor Wallace…será a beneficencia de muchas causas…como entenderá los Andrew siempre han sido benefactores de eso eventos…pienso que sería bueno para Candy y para ti asistir…que me dices hijo—

-Bueno le preguntare a Candy…no creo que haya problema…usted ira—el joven se levantaba.

-No hijo no me he sentido muy bien, estoy más que segura que ustedes sabrán representar a los Andrew…así también lo olvidaba antes del evento habrá una obra primero por si deseas llevar a Candy-

-Que obra Tía—la anciana miraba la carta que había venido con la invitación.

-Romeo y Julieta…por que pasa algo—

-No pasa nada…tal vez solo vayamos a la fiesta—la anciana asintió entregándole la invitación a la fiesta de beneficencia, saliendo el rubio de la habitación. Allá en la mansión la recibió Albert con un fuerte abrazo en cuanto la joven cruzo la puerta.

_-¡Hola amor mío!, tengo una noticia que darte-_Candy sonrió.

-_¡Yo también tengo una que darte!..._ ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

–_Dime primero tu…_ insistió el joven…

-_¡Bueno amor, habrá una recepción a beneficio de los hospitales y fui elegida para representar el hospital antes de irme…_ Albert empezó a reírse_… _

_-¡Que casualidad, la familia Andrew fue invitada a la misma recepción, también la familia contribuye en eso eventos importantes y a la abuela Elroy pidió que fuéramos nosotros_ _representando a la familia Andrew, incluyendo a Archie, le pareció buena idea que ya fuera integrándome a la sociedad y tu a mi lado como mi futura esposa._ Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reírse por la maravillosa coincidencia.

El tal esperado día había llegado, todos se preparaban para la recepción, Candy estaba realmente hermosa, Albert esta maravillado al ver lo hermosa que estaba su prometida, seguido por Candy que admiraba lo guapísimo que se veía, realmente se veían muy bien los dos juntos, la tía abuela se había quedado por qué no se sentía nada bien según ella, pero en realidad solo deseaba que esa fuera la noche de Albert y Candy. Unos minutos después llego Archie y Annie, entrando todos en el carro. George se había ido primero para recibirlos en la recepción, yéndose los jóvenes en el carro de Archie, escoltados por la seguridad de la familia. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Wallace, fueron recibidos muy cordialmente por el mismo Sir Wallace, ante los fotógrafos que no dejaba de fotografiarlos y que deseaban retratar a los Andrew juntos, el cual ellos aceptaron gustosamente, teniendo los fotógrafos unas hermosas fotos de los tres Andrew juntos, enseguida el Sr. Wallace los llevo felizmente a su casa y luego a la mesa que se le había preparado a la familia Andrew, logrando así alejarlos por un rato de los fotógrafos que querían seguir retratando a la familia.

Todos miraban atónitos la entrada de aquel joven, algunos invitados allí presentes sabían que era un Andrew diciéndole a otros, dejando a todos los que no sabían con la boca abierta, preguntándose todos si la jovencita que iba de su brazo, era su prometida, otros comentaban lo que paso en la fiesta en la mansión Andrew. Muchas conclusiones se comentaron esa noche de la pareja, se comentaba que era un familiar y otros que estaban comprometidos, pero esos comentarios no le parecieron graciosos a un joven que se ocultaba al final de salón no quería pensar que había llegado tarde a su vida, no podía, ni quería creer todo lo que allí se comentaba de Albert y de su amada pecosa. Caminado entre los invitados llegaron a su mesa en donde George los esperaba recibiéndolos cordialmente y los cincos se sentaron en aquella mesa, en donde todas las miradas estaba sombre ellos, en especial unos hermosos ojos azules.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo 6**

**Quiero darles las gracias a Luna por sus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando la trama.**

**me disculpo por los errores.**

**Besos Ladycat**


	7. Chapter 7

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 7

La plática en la mesa era de lo más agradable, todos estaban sorprendido con un Andrew hasta ahora no conocido por la sociedad, era el tema de conversación de las damas presentes, algunas comentaban lo apuesto que era y otras preguntaban por la dama que lo acompañaba, pero de una forma u otra la velada era excelente para los dos enamorados, la ceremonia dio inicio oficialmente a la recepción. Luego de unas palabras de bienvenida, se procedió a la cena, todo estaba hermoso, los invitados muy elegantes pero no había duda que sobre salía de las demás, eras la hermosa rubia que lucía más hermosa que nunca, con un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos, con zapatillas forradas del mismo material del vestido, su cabello lo llevaba totalmente suelto apenas sostenidos por un par de broches de color blanco, ese fue el primer regalo que recibió por parte de sus amigos con motivo de su cumpleaños número 18 que sería al día siguiente y ellos no habían podido encontrar mejor excusa para hacerle tan hermoso regalo. Albert por su parte le regalo un hermosísimo juego de aretes y gargantilla de oro blanco y esmeralda que hacían juego con su atuendo. La cena había estado exquisita, pero no dejaba de sentir aquella mirada posada en ella.

Al terminar la cena todos los invitados estaban atentos a la hora en que los donativos serian entregados, todas las asociaciones habían pasando, incluyendo la presentación pública de Sir William Albert Andrew, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, allá en la multitud, en una mesa bastante retirada un joven se ojos azules no salía de su asombro al ver y escuchar, tal anuncio…

_~Que su amigo Albert era un Andrew_, _no puedo creerlo…un Andrew~…_ pensaba el joven. Enseguida muchas asociaciones iban y venían así como los representantes de los hospitales y orfanatos a los cuales se designarían los fondos, la ultima en pasar fue Candy, quien representaba un hospital que se encontraba en uno de los sitios de mas necesidad de la ciudad….

_-Nuestro siguiente y último donativo será destinado al hospital La Divina Gracia, en su representación lo recibe la Srta. Candy White y el Dr. Daniel Stewart—un fuerte aplauso se hizo. _

_-A nombre de todos nuestros pacientes les agradecemos enormemente—otra vez _los aplausos, cuando la joven y el Dr. se disponían a bajar_…_

_-¡Un momento Srta. White! a nombre de sus compañeros y el mío propio quisiéramos felicitarla, por su cumpleaños, además dejarle saber nuestro sentir por su partida del hospital, deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, por lo cual le pido a usted con el respecto de su distinguido acompañante si me hace el honor de abrir el baile conmigo—la chica observo a su novio el cual el sonrió en aprobación._

_-¡Muchas gracias Sr. Wallace, gracias a todos…señor será un honor para mí bailar con usted!-_decía ruborizada, se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez nerviosa. La música empezó a sonar, la iluminación se atenuó, la chica baila con tal gracia y hermosura. La música estaba a punto de concluir de entre las sombras se abría paso un joven decidido en recuperar el amor de su vida, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la chica, Albert había tomado la iniciativa, quedando el pelinegro parado a solo unos metros de ellos.

-Sir Wallace me permite baila con mi bella dama—el hombre sonrió, entregándole la mano de la joven al rubio, que dándole un beso comenzó a bailar. Mientras bailaban sus cuerpos se moldeaban el uno a otro, sus oídos se llenaban de la hermosa música que los embriagaba al romanticismo y al amor.

-Te había dicho esta noche lo hermosa que te vez—

-Si mi amor muchas veces—ambos sonrieron, inclinándose el rubio le dio un beso en los labios, aquella acción del joven no pasó desapercibida por el joven actor, la ira que sentía era grande, no podía creer que hubiera llegado tarde y que fuera su amigo el que le estaba robando el corazón de su pecosa. Solo observaba como ella le sonreía dulcemente, sintiéndose celoso, lleno de envidia que no pudo resistirlo más. Allá en la mesa seguía la plática hasta que Annie reconoció a Terry que se dirigía a la pista de baile.

-Archie no es ese Terry es que esta ahí—el joven observo con asombro, veía con impotencia como aquel joven se acercaba. Mientras los dos enamorados seguían bailando, hasta que la sonrisa del rubio se fue de sus labios deteniendo el baile.

-Cariño que pasa—la joven lo observo unos segundo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde miraba su prometido el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir fuertemente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ahí estaba, cuando el llego frente a ellos, el joven hizo una elegante reverencia…

-Terry!—fue lo único que pudieron decir ambos.

-Buenas noches Albert…me permitiría bailar con Candy esta pieza—por unos minutos solo estaban los tres parados en medio de la pista sin decir ni una sola palabra, la chica miro a su novio el cual el hizo lo mismo, mientras el joven apretaba los puños para no darle un puno al rubio, por sostener de esa forma tan posesiva a su pecosa.

-Por supuesto…solo una pieza—contesto entre dientes, tratando de mantener la compostura, era un adulto, además no haría una escena. El joven se acerco más y le ofreció la mano, ella lo pensó por un momento, buscando a Albert con la mirada, Albert tratando de controlar su molestia solo se inclino besando su mejilla…-iré a tomar algo-dejando la mano de su novia en las del joven. Robert director y amigo estaba muy complacido de verlo por fin de buena gana en un evento así, todos parecían estar pasándola bien, todos excepto un joven rubio de dulces ojos azules pero que en ese momento reflejaban ira, desencanto y celos…..

La pareja seguía bailando, mientras muchas jovencitas presentes le envidiaban su buena fortuna, la pista se lleno por otras parejas, por lo que no se podía ver con claridad, mezclados entre los demás, ninguno de los dos hablo, era un baile silencioso para ellos. _~¡Esto no puede ser, está en mis brazos, la tengo conmigo, quisiera que esto no terminara nunca, que esa música nunca terminara, quisiera borrar todo el daño que te e causado, evitar todas la lagrimas que has derramado por mí, volver a las escaleras del hospital y nunca dejarte ir…OH amor mío quisiera detener el tiempo solo para los dos, porque muero por besarte, tenerte, que solo fueras mía! _~ pensaba el joven mientras sentía una dicha, que lamentablemente el solo compartia.

En la mesa donde estaban la familia Andrew, Archie estaba furioso, sabía todo lo que Terry le había hecho, aun podía recordar en las condiciones que ella había llegado aquel invierno, casi la pierden por su maldita culpa, maldiciendo dentro de sí al joven Ingles, sintiendo algo de celos mientras sus ojos se posaban en Albert que estaba parado como esperando el preciso momento y retornaban al centro de la pista.

_-¡PERO QUE SE CREE ESE TIPO!... ¡ALBERT NO PIENSA HACER NADA!...¡Tranquilícese joven Archie, la Srta. Candy está manejando muy bien la situación!..._ decía George tratando de aparentar serenidad pero conocía a Albert como la palma de su mano y sabia que no estaba nada contento con la situación, disculpándose con los jóvenes camino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Señor todo bien…—el joven no contesto solo tenía los ojos puestos en la pista, apretaba tanto el vaso que tenía en la mano que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. A penas estaba empezando apenas la segunda pieza de baile….

-No George pero lo estará—dijo caminando muy seguro hacia su amada. El silencio era demasiado, necesitaba saber.

-Candy yo quisiera preg…. —pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

_-Me permites bailar con mi dama-_decía galantemente.

-Albert!—teniendo la chica el baile, el joven no quería soltarla, pero la chica se zafo del joven actor, tomando rápidamente la mano de su novio, por su parte el rubio a pego a su cuerpo.

-Terry me dio gusto verte…adiós—dijo muy serio, llevando su mano a la cintura de la chica, para que quedara muy claro que ella estaba a su lado.

_-También me dio gusto verte-_respondió secamente, haciendo una reverencia a ambos no sin antes depositar un beso en la mano de ella y guiñándole un ojo, escondiendo la rabia que le había dado la intromisión del joven, se retiro. Candy ni miro a donde se dirigió solo siguió bailando, estaba feliz de volver a estar en los brazos de su príncipe, aunque el joven estaba muy serio, pero un sorpresivo de la chica le saco una sonrisa…

Emprendiendo molesto el camino para retirarse de la pista, se perdió entre la gente. Terry había llegado a una terraza solitaria, donde se había quedado contemplada la hermosura de la noche, la había vuelto ver, la había vuelto a tener entre sus brazos, pero cuando la vio del brazo de Albert sintió celos, ese beso, que significaba el beso que Albert le había dado, esa forma tan posesiva que tenia, esa accion de no era de amigos, menos de hermanos, seria que había algo entre ellos, necesitaba saber, fue cuando vio a un joven mesero al que llamo enseguida, dándole una instrucciones.

La velada era perfecta para ellos, al rubio ya se le había pasado la molestia que había sentido unas horas atrás, eso lo había logrado el tenerla en sus brazos, haciendo que la noche fuera especial, allí había eran tres corazones que latían por amor, uno con la incertidumbre de saber, el otro temiendo perder lo mas que amaba, pero lamentablemente solo uno era correspondido por ella, la noche avanzaba tranquilamente y ellos no habían dejado de bailar ni por un segundo, allá en la mesa George miraba complacido de verlos tan felices, mientras Archie miraba con nostalgia, sin percatarse a Annie lo observaba…

_-Archie estas bien?_-pregunto Annie sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

_-Si por qué…_ dijo el sonriéndole… mirando hacia Candy le pregunta…

_-__¡__Aun la amas!..._sorprendiéndolo_…_

_-pero que estás diciendo Annie—_

_-Que si aun la amas—_mirándolo ella con gran tristeza…

_-SI… _haciendo una pausa_…-pero como a una hermana…perdimos a Anthony y luego a Stir…así que ella es la única hermana que me queda o que nos queda… es solo que Albert me recuerda mucho a Anthony…Annie solo deseo que sea feliz, ella lo merece, tu sabes que ella ha sufrido mucho por Terry…tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo Annie y pronto también tendremos que prepara nuestra boda-… _terminando esas palabras depositando un beso en su mejilla, tomo su mano invitándola a bailar, dejándola con una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole Annie una disculpa fueron directo al centro de salón.

Mientras baila Archie pensaba… _~Candy ojala fuera yo el dueño de tu amor, desde que vi te he amado desde que era un muchacho, pero no hubo lugar para mí en tu corazón…al menos no como me hubiera gustado… primero fue Anthony, luego Terry y ahora Albert pero me hace feliz que tu lo seas, te mereces toda la dicha aunque no sea conmigo se que con el tiempo llegare amar a Annie, merece que la ame, la amare y seré muy feliz. ~ Se repetía mental mente, mientras seguía fingiendo con Annie._

Mientras por unas enormes ventanas, unos hermosos azules observaba a la pareja bailar, queriendo ir donde ella, alejarla de él y volver a tenerla en sus brazos, huir con ella tan lejos como pudiera. Luego de un largo rato habían intercambiado parejas y ahora era Archie que bailaba con Candy, mientras Annie lo hacía con Albert, en un momento ella sintió sed y fueron a su mesa a beber algo_…_

_-¡Eres un gran bailarín Archie!... _

_-¡Gracias Candy, pero sabes hace tiempo que quería bailar contigo!..—_

_-¿De verdad?..._

_- Por supuesto que sí, aun recuerdo cuando me pisaste el día de la fiesta en Lakewood y quería saber si habías mejorado- _

_-¡OH Archie! – Que cosas dices…_ dijo la joven mientras se ponía roja…

-_¡Sabes Candy me hace tan feliz verte tan contenta!-_dándole gentilmente un beso en la mejilla. En esos momentos se les unió Albert y Annie, también se les unía George con unos caballeros que deseaban conocer a Albert, entablando una conversación con los caballeros, luego de las presentaciones ella se excuso regresando con Annie a la mesa, dejando a los caballeros hablando.

-Candy esta bien—pregunto su hermana, algo preocupada.

-Claro que estoy…porque lo preguntas—

-Bueno es que pensé…bueno fue sorprendente ver a Terry…temí que algo malo pasara…que tu…bueno que él te hiciera sentir mal otra vez—la joven tomo la mano de la pelinegra.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi…pero estoy bien…si me sorprendió verlo pero el quedo en el pasado…amo a Albert es lo único que me importa—la chica iba a decir algo, cuando los tres caballeros llegaron tomando asiento con las dos jóvenes.

-George estoy algo decepcionada de usted—dijo la rubia con algo de picardía.

-De mi señorita…no entiendo—el pobre hombre se veía preocupada, mientras Albert trataba de no reírse.

-Si usted no me ha invitado a bailar, ni una sola vez en toda la noche—soltando la respiración que tenia acumulada, se paró de su silla.

-Me disculpo entonces señorita…si al señor William no le molesta…me gustaría bailar con usted—

- Por supuesto que no George…por favor adelante—haciendo un gesto con la mano, George le ofreció la mano a la joven, tomándola ella se dirigieron a la pista de bailes, seguidos por Annie y Archie.

-Disculpe señor Andrew me pidieron que le entregara esta nota urgente—el rubio la tomo, con una reverencia el mesero se fue. Albert la abrió, leyendo el contenido de esta, por unos momentos se quedo pensativo, para fijar sus ojos en la mujer que amaba, tomando un poco del contenido del vaso, se paro seguro de sí mismo para dirigirse a un encuentro inevitable. George aunque baila feliz no se perdió de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la mesa, viendo salir al joven por la puerta de la terraza, solo esperaba que la situación no llegara a mayores.

**Hasta mi capitulo 7**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No olviden sus comentarios…buenos o malos.**

**Abrazos Ladycat**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

Una hora más tardes.

_-¡TERRY!.. Aquí estoy… que deseas hablar conmigo-_dijo en un tono seco.

-_¡ALBERT!...La última vez que te vi fue en aquel bar…vaya así que eres un Andrew igual que Candy…que sorpresa-_decía el joven algo sínico.

_-¡Así es Terry la vida está llena de sorpresas, pero para tu información ella ya no es una Andrew, al menos no por ahora—sus respuestas eran tajantes y serias._

_-¡No sé qué quieres decir con eso, ni me interesa…ni que sentir al verte con ella…pero alegría no es!—_

_-¡Ese es tu problema no el mío…entiendo que te casaras pronto—_

_-Que hay con eso—respondió bastante tajante. _

_-Nada solo digo…también que tu carrera está muy bien…todo un éxito…me alegro pero lo mejor es que la_ _continúes lejos de aquí, lejos de ella!_... Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pero era obvio, que algo estaba sucediendo, sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado, una relación entre ellos, acaso seria eso, ellos habían llegado juntos, muy unidos, con una felicidad que envidio enseguida que los vio, porque fuera lo que fuera ella parecía sentir lo mismo y eso lo estaba matando.

Los celos se apoderaron de el joven actor y se puso a la defensiva, no sabía que haría este rubio que tenia al frente del, pero una cosa era segura, no se dejaría vencer esta vez, no sin antes haber hablado con ella, finalmente, la amistad que lo unió alguna vez se veía amenazada por el amor que ambos sentían por la misma mujer…pelearía y venia a vencer. Terry lo miro muy fijo, con esa mira mortal que siempre daba, a un enemigo soltando ese veneno que tenía guardado en el alma…

_-Déjame preguntarte algo, la última vez que nos vimos, me ensenaste en donde estaba Candy yo quería ir con ella, pero el cómo me hablaste ese día me hizo volver al teatro, a mi calvario con Susana…así que me pregunto si toda aquella palabrería que me dijiste, que me hizo cambiar de opinión en realidad era por mi o por ti…_

_-Fui sincero en ese momento Terry, estabas mal, sin rumbo y solo deseaba que entendieras, que si Candy podía levantarse tu también, además te pregunto si ibas a verla…porque de ella haber vuelto contigo…créeme me hubiera ido…pero tu dijiste NO, lo recuerdas para marchaste sin mirar atrás… no vengas ahora a querer recuperar algo ya perdiste-Terry apretó los pu_ñ_os, sabía que Albert le decía la verdad, fue el que se fue desaprovechando esa oportunidad… _

_-¿A que le temes Albert?..._ Pregunto lleno de rabia.

-_¡Crees que te temo a ti, te equivocas jovencito, no te temo a ti ni a nadie, solo temo de que revivas todo el dolor que ella sintió y te aseguro que eso es algo que no permitiré!..._ decía con tanta furia, apretando el puño deseando romperle la cara_…_

_-Tal vez teme que ella aun sienta algo por mi—dijo en un tono que al rubio no le gusto para nada, pero aun se contuvo dando una leve sonrisa que provoco en el joven actor una extraña sensación._

_-Como dije anteriormente…no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar como aquella vez._

_-¡No se dé que me estás hablando…yo no volvería a lastimarla jamás…yo también he sufrido estos a_ñ_os y no entiendo tu actitud hacia mí, Albert!...solo deseo una oportunidad- _

_-¿CON QUE NO SABES DE QUE TE HABLO…eres un sínico, como te atreves a decirme que desea una oportunidad después de lo que hiciste?... o acaso perdiste la memoria… _

_-¡CON MIL DEMONIOS, HABLAME CLARO QUE NO TE ENTIENDO!..._ le grito el joven Ingles perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

_-¡Lo sabes bien Terry Grandchester, sabe perfectamente a que me refiero, pero con mucho gusto te refrescare la memoria si eso es lo que quieres…yo te envié un telegrama cuando ella y tu terminaron, Candy enfermo, estaba tan mal que creí que la perdíamos y sufría tanto que te pedí es más te suplique que vinieras a verla, pero eso te importo muy poco…no sabes lo que sentía al verla postrada en aquella cama-…_ Aquellas palabras habían dejado sin palabras a Terry, el horror y la sorpresa fue notada por Albert.

_-¡Lamento decepcionarte Albert, pero eso no es cierto, jamás habría hecho semejante canallada—_

_-¡Pero yo mismo la envié, informándote de su gravedad…a cambio recibí una respuesta vacía e insensible, dejando saber que no podías venir!—_

_-¡ESOS ES MENTIRA, YO NUNCA ENVIE NI RECIBI NINGUN MENSAJE!..._ grito el joven actor molesto…

-_¿Quieres prueba?, toma, la guarde todo este tiempo porque estaba seguro de que te vería en algún momento!..._ Terry tomo el telegrama y lo leyó:

"_**Lamento lo que le pasa a Candy, pero no puedo ir, díselo a ella." **_

_**Terry Grandchester **_

Ahora entendía todo, a su mente llegaron tantos recuerdos pasados. Luego de haber hecho su visita al hospital a la que aun era su prometida, salió y vio como la madre de Susana la Sra. Marlowe leía un papel guardándolo enseguida en el bolsillo. Enseguida le explico a Albert todo, dándose cuenta que el muchacho no mentía, lo compadeció, había visto el dolor en sus ojos, ambos amaban a la misma mujer, además el se consideraba una persona difícil de sacar de quicio, pero los celos no entendían de esto, luego de un suspiro, la ira paso a un estado de serenidad, solo por que el apareció de nuevo en su vida ella eso no significaba que algo cambiaria. Por su parte el joven ingles le relato lo que ha vivido todo ese tiempo, el que ella se fuera para que Susana fuera feliz, su frustración de tener que aguantar la presión de esas dos mujeres en querer obligarlo en unos meses a casarse con alguien que no amaba.

_-Albert me gustaría antes de irme, poder hablar con ella- _Albert sintió un golpetazo en la cara, quiso gritarle que se alejara de ella, que era su prometida, que ella lo amaba a él pero no, solo se quedo callado, en silencio y pensativo_… -Me gustaría pedirte permiso para visitarla…mañana es su cumpleaños, quisiera verla…supongo que está en tu casa…pero si te molesta yo podría…—_

_-No hay problema…también es la casa de Candy, ahora si me disculpa regresare con ella—giro para irse._

_-Aun la amo Albert—haciendo que el rubio se detuviera aun sin mirarlo._

_-Lo sé Terry—girándose para mira al joven. _

_-¿Tu la amas no es así?—_

_-¡SI, con toda el alma!—_

_-Puedo saber desde cuando, si se puedo saber?—_

_-Creo que desde que perdí la memoria lo supe, solo me enamore, no fue algo que planeara solo paso-_Terry no pudo dejar de pensar todo ese tiempo que ellos compartieron aquel apartamento, sintiéndose celoso de todo ese tiempo que ellos estuvieron en muchas ocasiones solos, habría pasado algo entre ellos.

_-¡Acaso Candy y tú!…. ¡Bueno lo que quiero decir, si entre ustedes hay algo serio!... _

_-¡Si Terry, en realidad así es-_rompiéndosele el corazón…

-_Y ella te ama a ti?- _Albert solo guardo unos segundos.

-Eso te lo debería responder ella…ahora si me disculpas me retiro.

-Albert quiero que sepas que por _ella estoy dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo…mi carrera…todo si eso me da esperanzas…si ella me eligiera tú…-_Albert suspiro_—_

_-Mira Terry conozco a Candy bien…yo se que ustedes tienen de que hablar…pero es ella la quien finalmente decide…si te eligiera me alejaría porque lo mas que deseo en esta vida es verla feliz…pero recuerda que ella es la única que manda en su corazón y antes eso, ninguno de los dos podrá hacer nada!..._ El joven ingles asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ofreciéndole la mano al rubio, que estrecho, ya que ambos tenían algo en común…que los dos querían la felicidad de Candy.

-Adiós Terry…cuídate mucho—

-Adiós-Terry lo vio marcharse.

_-¡Tanto usted y yo hemos perdido esta guerra…me temo que otro fue el que la gano!-d_ijo un joven doctor que aparecio mirando hacia donde se dirigía Albert…

-¡_No se a que se refiere doctor como se llame!... y yo no he perdido nada—_

_-¡Muy pronto descubrirá que si la perdió!... ¡Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester!-r_etirándose el joven de allí, dejando al joven furioso, con un montón de dudas.

_-¿Dónde estabas amor?-pregunto la chica al verlo llegar._

-_Lo siento pequeña estaba tomando un poco de aire…me voy a retirar, estoy algo cansado…pero si tu deseas quedarte estoy seguro que Archie…—_

_-Por supuesto que no…si te vas me voy contigo—el joven tomo su mano dándole un tierno beso. Despidiéndose del anfitrión y de los presentes._

El transcurso a la mansión fue muy silencioso, George sabía que lo que Albert haya hablado con Terry lo había dejado ese estado, conocía a Albert como la palma de su mano, sabía que estaba molesto, con ira, sobre todo celoso. Candy lo observaba de vez en cuando, trayendo algún tema de conversación pero el solo le sonreía, el joven tenía la mano de la chica entrelazada con la suya como si temiera perderla en cualquier momento, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el camino.

–_¿Albert estas bien?—_

_-Si pequeña…mira ya llegamos—una vez dentro se encontraron con la Tía Abuela que los esperaba._

_-Creí que se quedarían más tiempo…tan mal estuvo todo—pregunto en su tono severo tan particular de ella._

_-Claro que no Tía…todo estaba muy bonito…ahora si me disculpan me iré acostar—_

_-Este todo bien—_

_-Si todo está bien…buenas noches…también a ti buenas noches…descansa pequeña que mañana será un día muy especial…. _dándole un beso en la frente se dirigió a su cuarto, ocultando lo que le invadía el corazón, la chica solo pudo responderle con un buenas noche para verlo partir.

-Bueno yo también me retiro…buenas noches Tía…George gracias—

-Que descanses—una vez que Candy se había ido la mujer se dirigió a George-Que fue lo que paso…porque William esta en ese estado...que paso en esa fiesta—

-Madame es por Terry Grandchester—

-Grandchester…el actor-la anciana conocía muy bien la historia relacionada al joven actor…que tiene que ver ese joven.

-El señor Grandchester está en Chicago…también estuvo en la fiesta de esta noche—el hombre solo se limito a contarle todo lo ocurrido esa noche, la anciana se llevaba la mano al pecho, las cosas estaban tan bien, hasta ella se sentía tan tranquila, aquello no podía estar pasando ahora.

-Ahora mismo iré hablar con William—

-Lo que usted prudente madame—

-Si George…tú y yo conocemos muy bien a William…me preocupa tanta calma en el…mientras se continuara con los preparativos del compromiso…buenas noches—el hombre se despidió.

Allí más cómodo en su habitación Albert observaba por la ventana hacia el jardín, sentía una sensación extraña, era un hombre, no un niño pero sentía unos celos terrible, temiendo lo peor, seria que ese encuentro cambiaria todo entre ellos, acaso lo que sentía Candy desaparecería con la presencia de Terry, su mente ya no pudo más y se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas, solo se limito a esperar a mañana, trataría de no pensar ahora en lo que podía pasar, cuando tocaron a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tía Abuela pero que haces levantada—

-Podemos hablar un momento William—el joven se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar, tomando asiento en la pequeña salita…-Que es lo que te sucede hijo…George me conto lo de esta noche…me dirás que es lo que tanto te preocupa—el respiro profundamente.

-Tengo miedo Tía…miedo de perderla…porque enloquecería si eso llegara a pasar—la anciana tomo su mano.

-No pasara hijo…porque ella te ama…de eso estoy muy segura—

-Tía estaba tan celoso…no tienes idea de todo lo que sentí... cuando lo vi...senti tanta rabia—

-William escúchame bien…eres un hombre hecho y derecho de la cual me siento muy orgullosa…no dejes que esos sentimientos te nublen tu buen juicio, ni tu buen corazon…escucha tu corazón…ella te ama no lo dudes—el joven la miro fijamente, nunca pensó que esa mujer tan estricta pudiera hablarle tan afectuosamente. Albert sonrió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Tía-

Mientras tanto allá en su habitación una joven ya acostada en la cama pensaba en lo que había pasado esa noche, no podía negar que se sorprendió al verlo…nunca pensó en verlo de nuevo…por eso en el momento de ese encuentro no quiso darle importancia, ni traer el tema de Terry con Albert el pasado era pasado, pero ahora se estaba cuestionando si había hecho lo correcto al ver las expresiones de su novio, pero no deseaba que nada empañara la velada tan bella que había vivido como pareja, tenía miedo de algo malo pasara.

-Albert mi amor…te amo tanto—de eso si estaba segura que amaba Albert con todo su alma y que el encuentro con Terry no había cambiado eso sentimientos, con ese último pensamiento se quedo dormida.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 8**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me llenaron de mucha alegría, espero que sigan la trama.**

**Besos Ladycat**


	9. Chapter 9

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 9

La mañana era preciosa, ella se había levantado de buen humor, era su cumpleaños #18, había pensado toda noche en el asunto de Terry y decidió no darle más importancia al asunto ella amaba a Albert y no haría nada que pudiera dañar la relación, ni su felicidad, así que rápidamente se dio un baño, terminado de arreglarse ya que ambos cabalgarían juntos ese día, abriendo la puerta de su habitación se encontró con una gran sorpresa. _**-Feliz Cumpleaños Candy!**_ Grito Albert al tiempo que ella salía de su habitación, el llegaba a ella, vestido como ella para cabalgar, viendo el lo hermosa que estaba, la abrazaba cariñosamente, alzándola en brazos y girando con ella…

-_¡Ven te tengo una sorpresa!... _ella lo siguió hasta la terraza, sintió el buen aroma…

-_-¡Mmm que rico huele!—_

_-Es tu desayuno lo prepare especialmente para ti-_al entrar a la terraza se encontraba la Tía Abuela Elroy, sentada esperándoles, Candy se sorprendió al verla allí en su cumpleaños, junto al desayuno preparado para ella, se lleno de una alegría que no podía explicar_…_

_-¡Buenos Días hija y Feliz Cumpleaños!—_

_-¡Gracias Tía Abuela!—_

_-Bueno vamos a desayunar—_

_-¡Dios santo!...cuantos obsequios, quien envió todo esto—_

_-¡No se amor!... ¿Por qué no los abres?-_enseguida Candy leyó la tarjeta que tenía unas flores muy hermosas.

–_Bien veamos…Tía Abuela…muchas gracias-_grito alegremente…la anciana le dejo saber que todas esas cajas eran para ella también, habían varios vestidos hermosos con sus zapatos, accesorios etc.… muy entusiasmada abrió el ultimo que le regalo la Tía Abuela, era una hermosa caja de música de oro con rubíes y al abrirla se veía una pareja bailando.

–_Eso era de Angélica, la madre de Albert…luego fue de Rosemary era muy apreciado por ella y ahora deseo que tu lo tengas hija—_

_-Tía Abuela, yo no podría-… _casi no pudo hablar ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, siendo abrazada por la anciana…

_-No llores Candy, todo esto es por todos esos __años__ en que no quise compartir contigo, además no mas llanto es un día especial-_ella sonrió continuando con los obsequios que había recibido, hasta George le obsequio unos hermosos pendientes en oro, era un día maravilloso, le hicieron llegar obsequios de la Srta. Pony, la hermana Maria y los chicos del hogar, inclusive de las compañeras del hospital.

Pero aun faltaba el mas especial de parte de Albert, Candy olía las hermosas rosas que le había entregado, leyó la hermosa tarjeta y en la cajita, habia una hermosa cadena en oro blanco y de ella un par de rosas entrelazadas, que parecían cambiar de color de acuerdo con la ropa que llevara puesta…

_**-"Son unas dulce Candy"…**_ decía al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. Enseguida Albert le puso la cadena y la abrazo, dándole ese amor que solo con el encontraba. El desayuno fue divertido, ella contaba cómo era los cumpleaños en el hogar, que para su sorpresa hacía reír a la anciana y a Albert, todo eso ya él lo sabia pero se deleitaba viéndola tan feliz contando sus anécdotas. Momentos después habían recogido la mesa, quedándose ellos allí en la terraza platicando.

Varias horas después llego Annie y Archie, el con un pastel, además de unas hermosas rosas blancas y ella con un par de presentes, enviados por sus padres y Patty que además lamentaba no haber llegado a tiempo a su cumpleaños, pero sin falta estaría en la boda.

La mañana se había ido rápidamente, luego de un rato la Tía Abuela se había retirado ya que se sentía algo indispuesta y cansada. Eran más de medio día cuando Archie y Annie se despidieron, tenían una comida con la familia de la joven y deseaba llegar a tiempo. Una vez más felicitaron a la joven retirándose. Los jóvenes se quedaron solos en la terraza, el día estaba realmente hermoso, cuando George apareció.

-Señorita disculpe que los interrumpa… señor podría hablar con usted —Albert se pudo de pie, dándole un beso en la frente a su novia, salió de la terraza.

-Que sucede—

-Lamento interrumpirlos…pero la señorita Candy tiene una visita—

-una visita…quien—

-El señor Grandchester…espera en la sala de visitas…cuáles son sus ordenes señor—Dios sabe que se sintió tentado en mandar a George a correrlo, su mirada estaba endurecida, los celos son traicioneros y más cuando se tiene como rival un hombre capaz de arrebatarle al amor de su vida, pero él era un hombre maduro, sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven sentada aun en la terraza, sabía que la Tía tenía razón, no podía dejar que los celos nublaran su mente…-señor sus ordenes—

-Dile que irá en unos minutos—George sabia lo difícil que tenía que ser para el joven, así que solo se limito a obedecer.

Mientras tanto Candy había cerrado sus ojos, mientras escuchaba la dulce melodía de la cajita se sentía transportada al mundo del romanticismo, en verdad todo era perfecto, la vida era hermosa, se sentía dichosa, plena al punto que su corazón palpitaba como un fuerte tambor, nunca creyó que la vida de devolvería tanta felicidad y en esa felicidad estaba su amado Albert, estaba tan llena en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el rubio llego asustándola.

-Lo siento pequeña no fue mi intensión asustarte—la chica se paro rápidamente, llegando donde él estaba parado, sonriendo pícaramente lo rodeo con sus manos por su cuello.

-Estas bien…cuando nos vamos a pasear—el no respondió solo acaricio su mejilla con suavidad…-Albert pasa algo…que sucede—

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se inclino hasta llegar a sus labios, besándolos lentamente, atrapando su labio inferior con los suyos, dando pequeños mordiscos, que le provocaban descargas en su cuerpo, en verdad la chica se sentía en las nubes, podía sentir su lengua rozando sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella, suavemente ella entre abrió los labios, sintiendo como la lengua de Albert se encontraba con la suya, besándola apasionadamente, como si quisiera devorar cada parte de sus labios, esos besos eran tan ardientes que la hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas, ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. El tomo por su pequeña cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, aquel beso se fue profundizando más y más, ella metía sus dedos por los cabellos dorados de su amado, sacando del joven un gemido, sentía que podía perder la cordura de seguir besándola de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, así que lentamente aquel beso fue bajando de intensidad, hasta dejarlo solo en caricias, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, si la Tía Abuela los hubiera visto se hubiera escandalizado, lo más seguro mandaría al muchacho a la casa de campo hasta la boda.

-Te amo pequeña…iré a cabarga un rato…cuando llegue hablaremos—acariciaba las mejillas de la chica que estaban sonrojadas.

-No querrás decir que iremos los dos…juntos—

-No iré yo solo…Candy pase lo que paso nunca olvides que lo más que yo deseo es tu felicidad, es lo más importante para mí, aun por encima de la mía propia…que estés segura de lo nuestro—la chica no entendía aquellas palabras.

-Amor no entiendo…de que estás hablando…segura de que cosa—ella seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, lentamente el fue soltándola, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Tienes una visita…te está esperando en la sala-tras decir esas últimas palabras, deposito un beso en su frente se marcho rápidamente de allí, dejándola sin palabras_… _

_-ALBERT, ESPERA-_dijo ella al reaccionar, trato de alcanzarlo pero el ya se había montado en su caballo, galopando rápidamente…-_¡Albert no entiendo-e_lla entro de nuevo a la casa, sentándose en un sofá. Cuando George entro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Candy la están esperando—

-Quien me está esperando…que sucede—

-Sera mejor que usted misma lo vea…por favor la acompañare—la chica se puso en pie, no entendía por qué de todo aquello…a menos que se tratadora de.

-George es Terry no es así—

-Así es señorita… por favor—indicándole que continuaran.

Ahora entendía el porqué Albert había dicho todo eso, sería posible que el dudara de su amor por él, pensaba mientras caminaba. En la salita un joven de alma rebelde estaba nervioso no estaba seguro si ella vendría, si aceptaría recibirlo, después de todo, había sido él quien la dejo partir aquella noche de invierno, pensó por un momento que tal vez podría recuperarla, ser feliz, lo mandaría todo al mismo demonio por ella, pero algo en la mirada de ella lo hacía dudar, necesitaba saber algo que ya sospechaba y que lo estaba matando de celos. Su mirada vagaba por aquella habitación, cuando escucho unos pasos aproximándose.

_-Por aquí señorita, el señor la está esperando—_

-¡_Gracias!..._ al escuchar el ruido de pasos su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, su corazón latía bien rápido, sin saber qué hacer, opto por levantarse y esperar de pie a la joven, sosteniendo las rosas con la mano. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una bella joven, de andar graciosa pero segura de sí misma, el no podía salir de su asombro ahora que podía apreciarla bien, pudo notar en la mujer hermosa que se había vuelto, realmente ella estaba hermosa…

- _¡HOLA CANDY!...!HOLA TERRY!_ -respondió extendiendo su mano, misma que fue sostenida por la de él, besándola tiernamente.

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy—_

_-Así es Terry, casi dos año es mucho tiempo-_se le acerco hasta ella y le ofreció su brazo para dirigirla a unos de los asientos.

-_Feliz Cumpleaños pecosa_–dijo ofreciéndole unos hermosos ramos de rosas, al tiempo que la abrazaba y depositaba un tímido beso en su mejilla.

-_¡Gracias Terry!..No puedo creer que te acuerdes—_

_-El festival de mayo, ¿lo recuerdas?ese mismo dia fue tu Cumpleaños—_

_-Como olvidarlo-_dijo eso mientras que por un momento cerro sus ojos, recordando aquel hermoso baile, ambos tuvieron pero todo aquello se había quedado en solo un hermoso recuerdo, hasta que pregunto.

-_¿Como esta Susana?—_pregunto ella, mirando con firmeza_._

_- Supongo que bien, no lose, qué más da, no vine hablar de ella, Candy._

– _Ah no, entonces a que has venidos, de que deseas hablar… _mirándola a los ojos.

_- Candy yo… lo que quiero decirte es que…cuando llegue a Chicago tenía la esperanza de encontrarte…veras cuando te vi anoche no tienes idea de todo lo que sentir…mis sentimientos no han cambiado—_

_-Terry yo no sé qué decir…yo lo sien…-pero el joven la interrumpió_

_-Por favor déjame continuar…no he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo—era ahora o nunca pensó el joven actor, respirando profundamente…-yo aun te amo…deseo recuperarte, recuperar el tiempo perdido-_

_-Terry…Susana…pero no…-_

_-Candy, yo no amo a Susana…casarme con ella sería un grave error…sé que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás para evitar aquel accidente o volver a aquellas escaleras del hospital, no haberte dejado ir…necesito saber si aun tenemos una oportunidad… _Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, guardando silencio, solo lo miraba, pensaba en Susana en la conversación que tuvieron esa noche, en su amado Albert, mientras el continuaba…

_-Haría lo imposible para recuperarte._

_-Terry yo— _

_-Lo que tú me pidieras, lo haría, lo dejaría todo si me lo pidieras—_

_-Si lo que te pidiera te lastimara—_

_-Con gusto lo sufriría-_acercándose lentamente a ella de una forma peligrosa a sus labios.

_-Lo siento Terry-_no entendió por un momento, no quería entender, no quería escuchar esas palabras que lo mataban, no quería creer que ya no había posibilidad, mientras tomaba su mano tan delicada, no pudo evitar notar el anillo de compromiso que esta llevaba en su dedo.

En ese instante comprendió todo, soltó su mano, comprendió que había llegado tarde, la había perdido, le pertenecía a otro y que ese otro era su amigo, el único que había estado con ella todo ese tiempo que él no estuvo, levantándose rápidamente dio unos pasos, dándole la espalda, provocándose un enorme silencio en aquel lugar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, que horrible era el sabor del desamor, pero más terrible era saber que cuando tuvo la oportunidad no supo aprovecharla, fue el que la dejo ir, sin tan solo la hubiera detenido para que no se fuera, si el tiempo volviera atrás, en aquellas malditas escaleras del hospital, el no estaría sufriendo como un condenado, la hubiera detenido, huido con ella y ser feliz a su lado y no estaría sufriendo con aquellas palabras que salían de los labios de su amada y palabras que lo lastimaban, que herían su corazón, hasta hacerlo sangrar ….

_~Tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla, esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser un juego del destino, un mal juego contra mí, si hubiera ido donde ti cuando te vi te hubiera abrazado mandando todo al demonio… Dios mío tarde tanto en buscarla, será que tanto amor está prohibido_. ~pensaba… quería voltearse y poder ver a la hermosa rubia esperándolo con los brazos abierto y correr a ellos para no soltarse jamás.

Pero era tarde eso era lo que Albert trato de decirle con sus gestos, que él era el dueño de su corazón, había sentido una amargura desde que ella se fue aquella noche fría, pero lo que sentía ahora era peor, porque aunque estaba tan cerca suyo, tan cerca de sus labios no podía besarla, tan cerca de su piel, no podía tocarla, no podía retenerla a su lado, no podía amarla, nunca seria suya, ella había dicho tanto con tan pocas palabras, ya no lo amaba y eso lo estaba matando por dentro, hubiera sido mejor morir en ese momento, pero no esa era su desdicha, una condena que el solo se había creado. Respiro muy profundo, levanto la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana en donde podía ver lo hermoso que era ese día pero no para él, aquel día se había vuelto gris, al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que ella lloraba, sintiéndose tan culpable, miserable, pues de nuevo era él quien la hacía llorar, respiro profundo sacando sus dote de actor, es como colocarse una máscara, salió al escenario dispuesto a actuar, dispuesto a convencer a su amada pecosa de que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro estuviera vuelto pedazos, acercándose lentamente a ella volvió a sentarse a su lado.

–_Candy por favor no debes llora, no por mí—_

_-Terry perdóname si te lastime no era mi intensión, todo este tiempo yo pensé que eras feliz…no quiero que sufras…lo siento-_ decía ella al tiempo que el acariciaba la mejilla de ella llenando sus dedos de sus lagrimas, en un reflejo el tomo su mano llevándosela a la boca, depositando un beso exactamente en donde está el anillo.

–_Tú no tienes la culpa, soy yo el que debe pedir perdón, llegue pensando muchas cosas…olvide que ya había pasado el tiempo de la ultima conversación que tuvimos en aquellas escaleras…quizás sea mejor así…además me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, si estás de acuerdo claro—sacándole a la chica una sonrisa._

_- Terry, claro que sí, yo de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz..._ el sonrió casi sin poder.

_- Albert es muy afortunado por tener tu amor—_

_-No Terry la afortunada soy yo por tenerlo… _

_-No podía ser de otra forma, es un gran hombre, supongo que por el anillo que traes se casaran muy pronto, no es así…_ Candy se sonrojo por un momento…

- _Si en unos días—_

_-¿Dónde será?—_

_-Me gustaría que fueras…será en Hogar en donde me crié —_

_-Me gustaría estar en ese día tan especial para ustedes pero no puedo… partiré esta misma noche…pero de corazón les deseo muchas felicidades a los dos, estoy seguro que serán muy felices—_

_-¡Gracias Terry!-_era obvio que esa había sido la mejor actuación de toda su carrera, había conseguido que su amada se quedara más tranquila, al verlo sonreír… poniendose el en pie se despide.

-_Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero ya es tarde, aun tengo que empacar—_

_-¡Entiendo, bueno pues al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta-_ofreciéndole el su brazo caminaron hasta la salida, pensaba tantas cosas mientras caminaban en silencio en donde lo esperaba un auto…

_-De nuevo muchas felicidades por la boda y dale muy cordialmente saludos a Albert-_

–_Claro así lo haré-_dándole a él sin esperarlo un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla…_-Gracias por la visita…cuídate mucho quieres_-el asintió con la cabeza, abandonando aquel lugar sin decirle adiós.

Mientras iba en aquel carro, no pudo controlar más las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sentía un dolor tan grande el su alma. —Espero que seas muy feliz mi tarzan pecosa—sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso…-Adiós mi amor…contigo se queda mi corazón—dijo mientras apretaba aquel anillo en su mano.

Una vez que Terry se había ido, la chica sentía una tristeza, nunca quiso hacerle daño pero sentía un gran alivio de que las cosas que hayan aclarado entre ellos, deseaba de corazón que aquel chico rebelde, de mirada traviesa fuera tan feliz como lo era ella ahora. Solo faltaba encontrar el amor de su vida que cabalgaba en algún lugar de los terrenos. Rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas saliendo en busca de George.

-George qué bueno que te veo—

-Su caballo está listo ya señorita para su paseo—la joven se sorprendió con la facilidad que aquel hombre supiera lo que ella iba a decir antes de dijera algo. Bajando las escaleras monto su caballo.

-Señorita Candy le sugiero pasear por el lago…de no encontrar lo que busca sugiero ir al único lugar donde siempre se sintió feliz—concluyo el hombre con una leve sonrisa de complicidad. El cual la chica entendió perfectamente, saliendo en busca a su amor.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 9

Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy segura como se llamaba la mama de Albert pero Angelica me parecio muy bonito, lamento si fui dura con Terry.

Abrazos Ladycat


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon

* * *

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 10

Cabalgando sin ningún rumbo fijo, así estuvo por varias horas, sintiendo que lo había perdido todo en la vida, esperando con el corazón que el viento que golpea su rostro lo hiciera olvidar por tan solo un instante lo que sentía su corazón. Luego de una larga cabalgata se tumbo sobre el pasto, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, mientras su caballo "Pegasus" un hermoso semental blanco comía tranquilamente pasto frente al río, la tarde había pasado lentamente, aunque hacia un tarde preciosa, el solo podía verla gris, estaba sufriendo como un maldito condenado a muerte, pensaba que pudo haber perdido la guerra en el día de hoy, que aquel joven le podía estar quitando lo mas que amaba, sus ojos no brillaban como antes, la sonrisa se había ido de sus labios, todo había cambiado con la llegada de Terry, podía sentirse muy celoso de saber que estaban juntos, pregunta que estarían haciendo, no podía ser egoísta, sus sentimientos no importaban en ese momento, porque ella sería feliz, se lo merecía pasara lo que pasara, no deseaba verla sufrir, aunque tuviera que marcharse lejos de ella de todo lo que recordara su presencia, aunque se condenara a vivir solo sin su presencia, sin su mirada, sin su risa, sin sus besos, sin oír su voz y sin su amor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que salió de la casa, así que tomo su caballo dirigiendo al único lugar donde se sentía feliz, cabalgando hasta la casa de campo, no quería regresar a la mansión, al menos no aun, sentía miedo, dolor, no sabía que encontraría al llegar. Una vez que llego se dirigió al pequeño establo, allí desmonto al caballo para que descansara.

–Gracias amigo, tú fuiste mi única compañía en este momento tan difícil para mí-repetía el joven con tristeza mientras acariciaba a su caballo, cuando alguien se acerco a donde estaba el…

-Sir Andrew-mirando a uno de los empleados encargado de los alrededores—

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?—

-¡SI, gracias Víctor!—

–Bien señor, que tenga buenas tardes-respondiéndole Albert del mismo modo. Mientras Albert entraba por la puerta, se dirigió a la chimenea, una vez encendida camino hacia una de las butacas, dejándose caer. El joven estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho el galope de otro caballo, ni como abrían la puerta, ni como se acercaban lentamente a donde él estaba sentado.

-Albert—dijo una suave voz, provocando un pequeño susto, combinado con sorpresa.

-CANDY…pero que haces aquí…donde esta Terry…que paso—pregunto tratando de ocultar los celos.

-Se fue…nos desea que seamos felices...ahora dime…porque te fuiste de esa forma—tomando la chica asiento en la butaca a su lado.

-Lo siento pequeña…pero era necesario…deseaba que estuvieras segura de tus sentimientos hacia él, hacia mi-…guardo unos minutos en silencio observando las flamas…No sabes cómo temía perderte hoy Candy…que no te quedaras a mi lado…que descubrieras que aun lo…-la chica se levanto poniéndose de rodillas frente a él interrumpiéndolo con un dedo en sus labios.

- SSss no digas mas amor mío…las cosas quedaron clara entre Terry y yo Albert…te amo…solo a ti te amo–tomando el rostro de la chica con sus manos unió sus labios a los de ella con beso apasionado…-Albert como quisiera puder demostrarte cuanto te amo—seguido por otro beso.

-No tienes que demostrarlo pequeña—su voz sonaba ronca por el deseo que estaba creciendo dentro, al estar tan cerca…-pero será mejor que regresemos—separando sus labios de la chica que lo miraba fijamente, podía ver el deseo en los ojos de su prometido, levantándose del suelo y antes de que Albert hiciera el intento de levantarse la chica se sentó a horcada sobre él, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos. La sorpresa por parte del joven fue inmensa.

-Candy que haces—su voz sonaba ronca, su respiración se había acelerado.

-Porque estoy haciendo algo malo—aquella inocencia que refleja lo estaba llevando a la locura.

-No…claro que no…no estás haciendo nada lo-

-Entonces que pasa—acariciando suavemente su rostro.

-Pasa que soy un hombre pequeña…y mi autocontrol está a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta—la chica se sonrojo pero no por esas palabras, sino que podía sentir debajo de ella el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón de su prometido. Por primera vez no se sintió avergonzada, aun sabiendo que debía tener las mejillas muy rojas, continuo con lo que su corazón de gritaba. Así que muy despacio empezó a repartir besos por el rostro del joven, Albert llevo sus manos a su cintura, la joven seguía besándolo ahora en sus labios suavemente, eso lo llevaría a perder el control en cualquier momento.

-Candy pequeña—otro beso…-detente por favor—mas besos…-te hare mía aquí mismo—otro beso más profundo…-si seguimos así Candy—su voz ya sonaba agitada, se sentía demasiado excitado…-estoy a punto de perder el control y falta tan poco para la boda—la chica soltó un leve gemido, para abrir sus ojos, sus miradas se conectaron.

-Ámame—fue lo único que dijo cerca de sus labios. Aquella simple palabra lo hizo perder totalmente el control, tomándola por la nuca la beso, un beso violento al que ella respondió con timidez, un beso tan ardiente como lo que los estaba quemando en ese momento.

Una simple palabra había logrado que hasta allí llegara su autocontrol, mientras era devorada por los labios del joven…aquí y ahora la haría suya allí, porque la deseaba con toda su alma, por esos besos tímidos que era correspondido, por la forma de estremecerse con sus caricias, por lo que ella despertaba en su cuerpo, por muchas razones más…sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, ansiosos, desesperados, estaba a punto de la locura, mas al sentir como su camisa era desabotonada despacio por sus temblorosas manos. La chica tocaba su torso suavemente subiendo hasta su pecho bronceado, lentamente ella rompió el beso para llenar su cuello, su pecho de besos, soltando el joven un gruñido de satisfacción, para de nuevo besar sus labios, tomando el rubio el control de sus labios. Lentamente sus manos se dirigieron a sus senos, acariciándolos por encima de la ropa, despacio fue quitando los botones de su blusa hasta que esa cayó al suelo.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al contacto del otro, el rubio dejo sus labios, aventurándose por el cuello blanco de la chica, saboreándolo su piel blanca como la nieve, llenándolo de besos hasta su hombro, en donde se deshizo de la parte que cubría sus hermosos senos, sus manos los acariciaba de forma circula, la sensación que ella sentía era sublime, casi celestial, enredando sus dedos en su cuello arqueo la espalda hacia atrás, dejando a la vista del joven rubio la más bella visión.

-Oh pequeña eres hermosa—hundiéndose en ellos, perdiéndose en la más sublime sensación. Los saboreaba con desesperación, chupándolos como un niño hambriento.

Candy soltó un fuerte gemido, llevándola a jalar los cabellos rubios de Albert…tal acción llevo al joven al borde, ya no podía mas, tenía que hacer suya ahora, soltando el pezón que tenía en la boca, llevando su mano a la nuca de la chica atrayéndola hacia sus labios…sus besos eran tan ardiente como el fuego que crecía en su interior…sin dejar de besarla suavemente se deslizo con ella hasta el suelo, depositándola sobre la alfombra, de un solo tirón se deshizo de su camisa que a parar algún lugar. La ropa faltante fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, esparcida por aquella sala…quedando ambos desnudos, la chica acariciaba con temblor su espalda, sus cabellos, mientras el joven hipnotizado con tanta belleza deslizaba su mano por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola, excitándola, seduciéndola.

-Albert por favor—el rubio beso su labio ardiente, saboreando su dulce sabor, mordiendo sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello, hasta su oído.

- Pronto pequeña…serás mía—susurro suavemente en su oído.

Luego de un rato de jugar a la seducción, el dolor era demasiado en su entre piernas no podía mas deseaba poseerla, poniéndose encima de ella, apoyándose con sus codos para no aplastarla se puso en posición. Candy podía sentir su miembro latiendo en la estrada de su intimidad, tomo al joven por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella. Albert beso sus labios, despacio abrió sus piernas con su rodilla, empezó a introducir su miembro, topándose enseguida con la barrera de su virginidad, la chica se aferro a su cuerpo…-Sé que te duele pequeña…pronto pasara—dijo sobre sus labios entre jadeo volvió a besar su cuello siguió entrando un poco mas…hasta que de una sola estocada entro por completo en la chica quedándose quieto…la joven soltó un grito dolor, llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas…sabía que debía ser doloroso para ella, así que suavemente comenzó sus movimientos para que su cuerpo se moldeara a tal invasión…entraba y salía despacio, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas, mientras besaba sus labios, sus ojos, su cuello, atrapaba con sus labios sus senos para de nuevo apoderarse de sus labios…aquellos gemidos que al principio eran por dolor, eran remplazados por placer.

-Eres mía…hoy…siempre-decía Albert jadeante.

Los jadeos de ella lo excitaban hasta enloquecer, lo animaban a seguir, penetrándola más profundo…la chica se aferraba a su espalda enterrando las uñas en su piel bronceada… excitándolo hasta perder el control por completo, sus embestidas eran mas y mas rápida dentro de ella. Una pasión tan grande los envolvió, el besaba su cuello, mordía sus labios, palabras hermosas salía de sus labios hacia su amada, se había aferrado a ella tomándola por sus hombros mientras embestía mas y mas a un ritmo delicioso, demencial al escuchar de sus labios un siiii tan profundo que lo descontrolo aun mas moviéndose casi sin control estaba tan excitado que creyó que enloquecería de amor, haciendo que ella lo deseara más y más mientras ella se aferraba con sus manos a el pelo mojado de él. Así fue como ambos hicieron el amor intensamente esa tarde, haciendo movimientos rítmicos, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en el fuego que ambos sentían, volviéndose uno solo, ambos gemían de placer, empapados de sudor…la joven sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja, grito al sentir esa oleada de placer, el joven se movía más rápido, tras varios empuje con un fuerte gemido descargo dentro de su amada su semilla, entre varias sacudidas involuntarias ambos alcanzaron la gloria…había sido una entrega total, plena en todo los sentidos dejándose caer lentamente sobre ella. Así se quedaron un rato en lo que recuperaban el aliento abrazándose.

Unos minutos después el se incorporo un poco, observando lo bella, radiante que se veía su pequeña, la joven lo miro a los ojos, comenzado los dos a reír, beso sus labios, antes de girarse alcanzo una manta que estaba en la butaca, saliendo despacio de la chica, abrazándola a su cuerpo giro quedando ella acostada en su pecho. Así permanecieron no se sabe cuánto tiempo pasando su mano por su espalda, por sus risos que tanto le gustaba tocar. Las palabras no hicieron falta en ese momento ya que ambos sabían lo que sentían cada uno.

-Espero no haberte hecho daño pequeña—haciendo que la joven levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules…que de la forma que la miraban la sonrojar, le hacía sentir emociones, cosquilleo y porque negarlo hasta con deseos.

-No mi amor…fue hermoso—dijo acostando su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho, abrazándola fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra…porque me has entregado lo más preciado de una mujer…eres mía Candy—la joven sonrió acurrucándose mas a su cuerpo.

-Si mi amor—soy tuya-

-Así es…eres solo mía-

-Te amo Albert—susurro cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo a ti más—besando su frente se quedo dormido.

Allá en la mansión una anciana estaba muy preocupada por los jóvenes, sabia de la visita del joven actor…William se había ido quien sabe a dónde…la chica había hablado con ese joven…luego Candy había salido detrás de William…ahora ninguno de los dos aparecía…eso la tenía algo alterada, siempre le había molestado no estar al tanto de los asuntos de William pero que podía hacer…solo una cosa…mandar a todo los empleados por ellos, eso sería demasiado…lo más razonable era mandar a George a buscarlos por los alrededores…si esa la solución…así que George emprendió camino, hasta llegar directo a la casa de campo…una vez observo los predio, noto que la casa no estaba muy iluminada…al bajar de auto noto en seguida los dos caballos en el pequeño establo…así que despacio camino hacia la entrada…pensó en tocar pero prefirió observar por la ventana primero…sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver aquella escena…había ropa tirada por toda la sala y allí estaban los dos en el suelo tapados solo con una manta…no había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado allí…el hombre carraspeo un poco se arreglo la corbata alejándose despacio, se dirigió enseguida a su auto, una vez montado no pudo evitar sonreír, poniéndose en marcha.

El sonido del auto despertó al rubio, fijo sus ojos hacia la ventana, percatándose que estaba cayendo la noche, volvió fijar sus ojos en la rubia que tenía en sus brazos besando su frente, poco a poco la joven despertó encontrándose con aquella mirada.

-Espera pequeña quédate aquí…enseguida vuelvo—dándole un beso en la frente se paro sin ninguna vergüenza alguna dirigiéndose a la ventana. La chica sentía que la cara le quemaba al tal grado que lo más seguro se podía freír un huevo…no pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su prometido…en verdad era todo un hombre, bastante alto(6 pies), su piel era bronceada, no era muy musculoso pero tampoco era flacucho…tenía un cuerpo atlético bien formado…quizás por cabarga, por nadar, sabía que le gustaba hacer ejercicio…por lo que fuera él era perfecto…no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad estaba bien dotado, en especial cierta parte de su anatomía…se sorprendió así misma pensando eso.

_~Candy te has vuelto una pervertida~ _pensaba la joven con una sonrisa picara, se tapo con la manta pero al querer pararse sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver lo que había, que no se dio cuenta cuando Albert regresaba a su lado.

-Que sucede pequeña…estas bien—llevándose la joven un buen susto, escondiendo la mano bajo la manta.

-Nada Albert…estoy bien…que mirabas—pero el joven tomo su mano para ver lo que escondía, vio lo que era, llevando la suya bajo la manta, la chica cerró los ojos al sentir donde la estaba tocando, sacando la mano, ahí estaba la evidencia de la pérdida de su virginidad.

-No te asustes pequeña…es normal…ven vamos arriba…nos daremos un baño—la ayudo a ponerse en pie, pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso la tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de sorpresa.

Allá en el segundo piso, la manta yacía tirada en el suelo de la habitación, en el baño entre besos, caricias, risas lograron bañarse, el agua tibia le había hecho muy bien. Después de un rato largo ambos salieron envueltos en toallas.

-Espera aquí Candy…iré abajo…traeré la ropa—la chica solo asintió sentándose en la cama. Unos minutos más tardes el joven regresaba, tenía solo los pantalones puestos, en su mano traía la ropa dejándola sobre la cama, observo que su novia estaba muy callada…-Sucede algo—parándose frente a ella.

-No…bueno si…en realidad…Albert crees que este mal que me case de blanco después de lo que paso entre nosotros—el joven la observo fijamente.

-Te arrepientes Candy…te arrepientes haberte entregado a mi…antes de la boda—

-No amor…jamás me arrepentiría…es solo que el blanco significa pureza…pues como ya no…ya sabes—dijo algo apenada, sonrió bajando la cabeza. El joven se acerco poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cama dejándola en el medio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Candy es solo un color…tu pureza esta en tu alma…créeme cuando te digo que pienso que eres la persona más pura de corazón que he conocido…además dime con quién te vas a casar—la chica lo miro.

-Contigo amor—

-Entonces cual es el problema…te casaras con el mismo hombre que te acaba de hace el amor…al quien tú te entregaste…porque esa entrega fue con el más puro amor que se le puede dar a un hombre…si eso no es pureza entonces no sé lo que es…además esto nadie tiene que saberlo…porque eso a nadie le importa solo a nosotros…así que señorita usted será la novia más hermosa…mi novia…mi esposa—la joven lo abrazo dándole un beso que se fue poniendo algo intenso. Albert la deseaba si seguía besándola de esa forma, no saldrían de allí.

-Pequeña será mejor que te deje vestir…iré a preparar los caballos para irnos—dándole un beso se incorporo para coger su camisa.

-Porque la prisa—ni ella misma creía que había dicho semejante cosa, acaso lo estaba incitándolo. El rubio la miro sorprendido, tomando su mano la jalo quedando parada frente a su cara, rodeando su cintura.

-Porque si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí…voy a poseerte otra vez—mirándola con un brillo especial de arriba abajo más cuando ella aun estaba en toalla. Instintivamente ella llevo su mano a su mejilla acariciándolo, cerrando sus ojos esperando que la besara, definitivamente que estar a solas con ella era un verdadero peligro a su autocontrol, jalo la toalla cayendo esta al suelo, llevándola al borde de la cama, la joven se dejo caer en ella, rápidamente Albert se quito los pantalones, se tumbo sobre ella, devorando sus labios, de un solo empujón volvió a penetrarla con tanta intensidad, ambos gritaron de puro placer, embistiéndola desenfrenadamente mientras besaba con locura todo lo que podía alcanzar de su cuerpo…-Pequeña me enloqueces…así es como me pones—siguieron así por mucho rato hasta que entre gemidos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Después de esa entrega de amor, lograron vestirse, saliendo de la casa, porque de quedarme más tiempo, ahí estarían hasta el día de la boda, cabalgaron muy juntos ya que había llegado la noche hasta que pudieron visualizar la mansión. Entraron tomados de la mano, entre risas, miles de te amo.

-Buenas noches señor…señorita—asustando a la joven pareja.

-Buenas noches George nos asustaste…la Tía Abuela ha preguntado por nosotros—

-Si señor…hasta me mando a buscarlos por los alrededores—la cara de la chica palideció de repente…-Pero descuide señor le dije que no había podido dar con ustedes…que no debía preocuparse…que lo más seguro se habían entretenidos—supuso que el auto que se alejaba era de George…-Si desean cenar puedo mandar a servirles en la terraza…la noche es hermosa señor—ambos aceptaron encantado, en donde les sirvieron una rica cena. Cuando George se iba a retirar para darles privacidad, Albert fue donde él.

-George puedo preguntarte…tu llegaste a la casa…nos vistes-

-Descuide señor yo no vi…ni se nada…disfrute su cena…buenas noches-George cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa de cómplice, dejándolo solos.

-¡Gracias!—respondió regresado a su asiento.

Mientras dentro George se encontró con la Sra. Elroy, que bajaba por las escaleras que estaba preocupada por la situación de los jóvenes.

-George donde este William y Candy…ya llegaron al fin—

-Ambos están en la terraza cenando Madame-

-Dime que esta todo en orden con ellos—

-Madame, solo le diré que la boda continua-la anciana se llevo la mano al pecho.

-Gracias a Dios, temí lo peor-dijo la anciana aliviada, observo a través de la puertas de cristal a los dos jóvenes cenando…ver a William sonreír de esa forma mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha la hizo sonreír. Hasta que se percato que George la observaba, enseguida volvió a poner su semblante duro… -Pues entonces prepare todo la fiesta de compromiso, avise a todos pero no olvides que será algo intimo, es el deseo de ellos y deseo complacerlos.

—Muy bien madame, no tiene que preocuparse ya está todo listo para la fiesta compromiso…también para la boda—

–Bien hecho George, como siempre al pendiente de los asuntos de William—

Despidiéndose complacida, se retiro a su habitación. George miro hacia la terraza una vez más por la puerta de cristal, embozando una sonrisa al ver a los jóvenes enamorados, más enamorados que nunca, retirándose enseguida de allí.

Mientras allí en el jardín Albert y Candy sostenían sus manos, jurándose amor. La atrajo lentamente, tomando sus labios siendo enseguida las palabras apagadas por un mar de beso. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, hundiéndose en el, en su aroma tan varonil, la mano del la sujetaba por la cintura de una forma algo posesiva, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron de ese modo, susurrándole cosas intimas al oído.

-Albert deja de decir eso…alguien puede oírte—el joven comenzó a reírse. Volviendo a susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Acaso no me deseas…porque yo me muero por tenerte—le dijo tan bajito que le provoco cosquillas.

-Si mi amor…lo más que deseo es estar en tus brazos…ser tuya—susurro la joven.

–Siempre serás mía Candy…en unos días mi dicha estará completa cuando te haga al fin mi esposa…te amo—con esas últimas palabras la giro, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un beso apasionado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 10

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. quiero agradecer por los comentarios, muchas gracias.

No olviden buenos o malos dejes siempre comenten.

Besos Ladycat


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: Este capítulo también contiene lemmon

* * *

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 11

**U**nos días después

**E**l 17 de mayo ya había llegado…eran las 7:00 AM, en la capilla del Hogar de Pony en sus alrededores había gran movimiento, los sirvientes venían de un lado a otro…por supuesto George revisaba que todo quedara perfecto para la gran celebración que seria a las 10:00 am. La capilla estaba majestuosamente decorada, tenía en la entrada un lazo de delicada seda blanca, en su interior rosas blancas puestas por cada esquina de la capilla, las bancas tenían cintas rosas, en el suelo un pedazo largo de seda blanca que llegaba desde la entrada hasta el altar y en el medio de la salida una campanilla la cual albergaba en su interior el arroz que culminada la ceremonia, seria arrojado sobre los nuevos esposos.

El jardín del Hogar de Pony sería el escenario de tan maravilloso acontecimiento. Estaba bellísimo todos los árboles perfectamente podados, la hierba recién cortada por orden de George, todos los capullos de los lirios habían abierto en la madrugada y ahora estaban frescos, el verde jardín del Hogar de Pony estaba más que radiante para tal celebración. La decoración era majestuosa ya que contrastaban la elegancia y pureza de este evento perfectamente.

Los centros de mesas tenían pequeños jarrones de cristal con unas espectaculares flores y rosa totalmente naturales. Cada mesa constaba de dos manteles de seda, blanco con rosa uno sobre otro igual que sus respectivas sillas igualmente decoradas, con una hermosa vajilla blanca y en el centro de toda una gran mesa delicadamente decorada en donde estaba un enorme bizcocho de bodas, con unos pequeños novios en porcelana.

En el Hogar de Pony ya eran las 9:30 AM los invitados empezaban a llegar a la capilla. Todos estaban muy felices por el matrimonio de Candy y Albert. Faltaban 2 minutos para las 10:00 AM y los invitados habían ocupado sus lugares en la capilla. Albert estaba frente al altar, estaban vestidos de un smoking blanco con una rosa en el gabán. Se veía muy guapo, extremadamente galante. No podía ocultar su felicidad aunque se encontraba muy pero muy nervioso. Se iba a casar con su dulce Candy era un sueño hecho realidad, al fin su dicha seria completa.

Allá en el que fue su cuarto de niña se encontraba una hermosa novia, cuando entro George.

-G_racias George por ser nuestro padrino…gracias por este honor de entregarme en matrimonio—_

_-OH mi niña el honor es todo mío…vamos Srta. Candy ya todos la esperan…además el señor Andrew para que sufrirá un ataque de nervios —ese comentario la hizo reír._

De repente se escuchó la música ceremonial, todos voltearon hacia la puerta. El sacerdote salió y se paró frente al altar. Primero entraron dos niñas tirando pétalos de rosas…un niño con los anillos sobre un pequeño cojín blanco…hicieron su entrada las damas Annie y Patty. Se había seleccionado para ellas un modelo hermoso, un vestido largo de satín rosado, con un listón blanco alrededor de la cintura y en las manos unos ramitos de flores color rosa y blanco.

Después entró Candy del brazo de George que le había hecho el honor de entregarla en matrimonio, aunque el honrado era él, poniéndose todos en pie. Candy traía un vestido blanco realmente hermoso, tenía un cuello alto, con el borde en encaje, la parte que cubre desde el cuello hasta un poco más de las caderas era ajustado al cuerpo y la falda era bastante amplia, tenía las mangas amplias en la parte de los hombros y en sus manos llevaba un delicado arreglo de rosas blancas (dulce candy) cuidadosamente enlazadas a una cinta rosa. Candy tenía un maquillaje tan ligero que casi ni se notaba y su cabello ligeramente recogido albergando en la parte superior de su cabeza una corona que eran el soporte del velo. Su velo que le llegaba al suelo tenia encajes en las orillas, se veía radiante como toda una princesa. Traía en el cuello un crucifijo que la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony le habían dado cuando dejó el Hogar de Pony la primera vez... Cuando llegaron frente al altar, George dándole la bendición y depositando un beso en la mano a Candy se la entregó a Albert poniéndose a su lado. Candy sonrió suavemente y tomo la mano de su prometido.

Voltearon hacia el sacerdote, y éste empezó la ceremonia…después de unos minutos de intercambiarse los anillos dijo: …

-Los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia—levantó su velo, sus ojos de cielo se vieron en sus ojos de esmeralda. Ella creyó que le iba a besar en la frente…pero no…Albert se acercó y la besó en los labios, un beso tan dulce donde se resumía todo el amor que sentía por ella…y la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos. Los niños del Hogar empezaron a aplaudir, a pesar de que la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony trataban de controlarlos. Los nuevos esposos dejaron de besarse, voltearon hacia la congregación y se rieron.

-Creo que están de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio—

-Sí…eso parece—

-Te amo pequeña…siempre te amare—besándose nuevamente.

Caminaron hacia la salida de la capilla y fueron rociados con arroz, símbolo de prosperidad, dirigiéndose hacia el hermoso jardín del Hogar de Pony. Ya allí todo era felicidad, la banda tocaba una hermosa melodía, la comida era deliciosa y el día era más que maravilloso todo estaba quedando perfecto, los niños del Hogar corrían de felicidad y todos los invitados compartían la felicidad de Albert y Candy, hasta la Tía Abuela Elroy brillaba de alegría borrando la amargura que por tantos años hubo en ella, compartía con la hermana Maria y Srta. Pony y hasta hablaba de los niños que llegarían. Candy estaba tan radiante, compartía con sus amigos y hermanos de la infancia Annie, Tom, la dicha que sentía en su corazón y todos la compartían con ella. Albert se le acerca a la que ahora era su esposa la toma de la mano y empiezan a bailar, todos los presentes comienzan aplaudir a la pareja, la mira a los ojos.

-_Eres feliz pequeña—pregunto besando sus labios._

_-Si mi amado príncipe…feliz de estar contigo…de que estés a mi lado que tengo hasta miedo de que esto tan maravilloso sea solo un sueño—_

-_No vida mía no es un sueño…es real…nuestra realidad-_mientras bailaban la abrazo con tanto amor y ternura poniendo su cabeza en su pecho…besando aquella hermosa cabellera rubia la acerca más a su cuerpo bailando bien juntitos.

La fiesta transcurrió maravillosamente algunos bailaban, hasta su amiga Patty bailaba con su hermano Tom, que enseguida hubo algo de chispa entre ellos dos y otros solo platicaban, pero lamentablemente no para todos era felicidad allí en la cima de colina en donde Candy vio a Albert por primera vez, la sombra de un hombre que miraba con lágrimas el gran acontecimiento.

~_Que bella estas tarzan pecosa…en verdad estas realmente hermosas… así es como siempre te imagine…te soñé pero en mis sueños te imagine conmigo, solo conmigo…OH!... Candy!...no sabes cómo me he controlado para no impedir esa boda…no sabes la rabia que sentí al de verte de su brazo…que solo quería robarte de sus brazos…perderme muy lejos contigo…donde tuviera la oportunidad de que me volvieras amar solo a mi…que derecho tengo ahora…pero esa será mi condena, ese será mi castigo por que fui un tonto al dejarte ir de mi vida-_con dolor en el alma toco una vez más la armónica… aquella melodía que toco por primera vez cuando se despedía de Candy.

-Tenias razón papa fue un error…nunca debí dejarla ir…esto ha sido el error más grande de mi vida…ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro…me duele tanto-miro una vez más a su amada y se aleja con el corazón en la mano.

_**Que bella encontrarte después de tanto tiempo, Tan hermosa y radiante como el firmamento.**_

_**Que bella encontrarte y lo digo en serio, Eres la mujer más bella de todo el universo.**_

_**Que bella encontrarte y yo no lo niego, Daría lo que tengo por robarte solo un beso.**_

_**Que bella encontrarte aunque no estés a mi lado .Porque te vez tan hermosa con ese traje blanco.**_

_**Que bella encontrarte aunque sea de lejos. En las puertas de la iglesia junto al hombre de tus sueños.**_

La fiesta continuó hasta muy entrada la tarde. Hasta que lamentablemente llego la hora en que los nuevos esposos se debían marchar pero antes Candy y Albert se fueron a cambiar de ropa. Albert siempre elegante como todo un príncipe y Candy lucia aun radiante se había puesto un hermoso traje de encajes blanco con rosa que le había regalado Annie en su cumpleaños. Ya estaban listos y empezaron a despedirse de todos, antes de entrar al carro Candy se detuvo y tiro el ramo, vaya que sorpresa Annie fue la afortunada en atraparlo, todos rieron, aplaudieron y el rostro de Annie se sonrojo siendo abrazada por Archie. Los jóvenes enamorados se abrazan de nuevo despidiéndose de todos se montan en el auto. Albert la abraza y Candy se volteo a verlo…

-A donde vamos-el sonrió dice.

-_Pronto lo sabrás es una sorpresa, espero que te guste en donde vamos a celebrar nuestra Luna de Miel—_

-_No importa en donde sea…siempre que sea a tu lado, mi amado príncipe—_

Diciendo eso se acerco recostándose en su pecho, pasándole el brazo a su esposa…después de varias horas de viaje y de caer la noche. Al fin llegan al sitio, Candy no podía salir de su asombro al ver que era la casa de campo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-_OH! Albert no puedo creerlo…en verdad estaremos aquí…me encanta—_

_-Que bueno que te guste pequeña…pensé que sería hermoso comenzar nuestra vida de esposos…en el mismo sitio donde nos amamos—ella se giro dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_-Es perfecto…gracias—luego de ese abrazo el joven salió del auto, dirigiéndose enseguida abrirle la puesta, ofreciéndole la mano salió. _

_-Vamos todo lo que necesitamos esta aquí…mande que prepararan para nosotros…para que también no tengamos que salir de aquí por todo un mes…un mes que serás toda mía—_decía Albert, la joven volteo a verlo saltando a sus brazos…con gentiliza la alzo por su cintura dándole un beso. Una vez parados frente a la puerta el rubio abrió la puerta…cuandode pronto la tomo en brazos soltando la chica un grito de sorpresa.

-_¡Albert!...que haces—_ entrando con ella en brazos a la casa como manda la tradición…de una patada cerró la puerta.

_-Bienvenida Sra. Andrew…al fin solo-_

_¡Si!…_muy solos—dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara.

Albert la deposita en el suelo con sumo cuidado la chica vio que toda estaba cambiado, ahora estaba decorado cuidosamente. Una vez en el segundo piso entraron a la habitación su equipaje ya estaba, había una mesita preparada con una botella de Champaña y algunos aperitivos. La habitación estaba iluminada con el fuego de la chimenea…velas aromáticas por la habitación…era todo perfecto para la ocasión…las sabanas de la cama eran de encaje blanco, con pétalos de rosas esparcidos sobre la cama.

-OH! Albert es hermoso…me encanta-

-Que bueno que te gusta mi amor… esta habitación la prepare yo mismo para ti.

Terminando esas palabras lo rodeo con sus brazos y la beso con pasión al que enseguida Candy le correspondió. Muy despacio el beso fue bajando de intensidad…quedando en caricias, roces que invitaban a seguir…se separan algo agitados, con un beso en su frente camino hacia la mesa…abre la botella Champaña sirve en las dos copas y brinda por ese amor que ambos tienen…porque siempre estén juntos.

-_¡Salud!—_dicen al mismo tiempo…chocándola beben un poco… Albert se le acerca le quita la copa de las manos, acercándose tomo su rostro con sus manos, bajando lentamente a sus labios fundiéndose el uno con el otro en un beso apasionado, con sumo cuidado empezó, sus caricias hacia que se estremeciera en sus brazos.

_-Te deseo tanto…quiero otra vez sentirte estremecerte en mis brazos…oírte gritar mi nombre—decía sobre _sus labios haciéndola gemir_…_

Empezó a soltar suavemente el cabello de Candy hasta que este cayó como una cascada de risos sobre su espalda…siendo acariciados con suavidad…enredando sus dedos en sus hermosos risos. Luego empezó a quitar los botones de su vestido con suma delicadeza, acercándose a su oído empezó a susurrar cosas bellas. Albert puso sus manos en su hombro suavemente empezó a bajar el vestido hasta que se deslizo cayendo al suelo ligeramente como una pluma, luego le dio un beso que derretiría el mismo polo norte, lentamente empezó besarla por el cuello, hombros, hasta despojarla de prenda intima de arriba llegando lentamente a sus pechos tocándola, los masajeaba de una forma sensual. Candy solto de sus labios un gemido suave, deseaba estar en sus brazos, ser suya otra vez…empezó con gran trabajo a quitar los botones de la camisa de su esposo hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho atlético, donde lo lleno de besos, con suavidad el tomo su barbilla donde sus ojos cargados de deseos se encontraron. Albert la tomo entre sus brazos besándola dulce y apasionadamente hasta llegar a la cama que estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas.

Luego la depósito en ella con gentileza, rodeándose ella con las rosas. Poco a poco Albert empezó a despojarse de la ropa que le quedaba hasta quedar en circunstancias similares a ella, acostándose a su lado comenzó sus caricias por el blanco cuerpo de la joven, lentamente se puso sobre ella besando sus labios, cuello bajando hasta su hombre dando pequeños mordiscos…poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus senos atrapándolos con su boca, saboreándolos, succionándolos hasta hacerla grita de placer…despacio fue bajando llenando el camino de besos, no sabe en qué momento la despojo de la ultima prenda intima, colocándose en medio abrió sus pierna, acercándose más acariciando con sus dedos.

-Al…Albert que haces…pero que—preguntaba casi aliento.

-Nada malo pequeña…solo quiero beber de ti—ese comentario hizo que la joven levantara la cabeza…encontrándose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules un brillo malicioso…antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca…Albert se lanzo a su intimidad lamiéndola con desesperación…Candy arqueo la espalda dejándose caer, gimiendo sin control, instintivamente llevo sus delicadas manos a los cabellos rubios de su esposo…mientras el joven chupaba, lamia de una forma demencial, sosteniendo con firmeza sus muslos…así continuo hasta que una oleada de placer estallo en la joven soltando un grito.

-ALBERT!—moviendo sus caderas derramo en la boca del joven el mas delicioso mana…que saboreo saciándose por completo. Despacio comenzó a besar sus muslos primero uno después otro…subiendo lentamente llenado su cuerpo de besos hasta llegar de nuevo a sus senos…dirigiéndose a su cuello donde mordía, llenando de besos el camino hasta llegar cerca de sus labios mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres exquisita…tan dulce…eres Mía completa—susurro sobre sus labios, para besarla desesperadamente…introduciendo su miembro latiente en lo más profundo…creyó que explotaría ahí mismo al sentirla tan humedad…aferrándose del con toda su fuerza gimió…salía despacio para luego entra profundamente en la joven…la habitación se llenaba de gritos, jadeos, gemidos de placer de ambos…haciendo que cada embestida fuera la gloria para los dos…estaba tan excitado que no se percataba que sus estocadas eran violentas, salvajes …sus pelvis chocaban haciendo un sonido único…sus grandes manos apretaban tan fuerte las sabanas que de seguro terminaría por romperlas…haciendo que ella lo deseara más rodeándolo con sus piernas como tenazas por su cintura tratando de seguir su ritmo…otra oleada pasión estallo en la joven…gritando el nombre de su novio, amante y ahora esposo...unos minutos después seguido por él.

Lentamente sus respiraciones se iban normalizando, el continuaba dentro de ella, haciendo movimientos más lentos, besándola tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, deseaba seguir en su interior…poseerla otra vez hasta el amanecer…pero no resistía la tentación de abrazarla para sentirla en sus brazos, rodando sobre si abrazándola…Candy cayo rendida en su pecho, sintiendo el calor que su esposo le transmitía en ese abrazo…las palabras sobran cuando se habla el idioma de amor…así comienza de una vida de felicidad para estos dos enamorados.

Mientras que dos corazones vivían un momento mágico, un joven de ojos profundamente azules, pero mirada triste y de carácter rebelde e indomable, partía hacia otra ciudad, dejando detrás de sí…más que su corazón…dejando su vida entera en aquella ciudad…mientras el tren iniciaba su marcha…aquel joven que se perdía en un recuerdo…en un deseo añorado entonaba la melodía más triste que oído humano hubiese podido jamás…mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…solo querían que su alma dejara de sentir.

-_Adiós mi amor, adiós Candy—_

Hasta aquí el capitulo 11

Espero que les haya gustado…además espero seguir continuando con su apoyo en esta historia de amor. Les deseo Buenas Días…Tardes…o Noches.

No olviden sus comentarios me alegran el día. Porfis disculpen si hay uno que otro error.

Gracias Jenny con tus comentarios y por seguir la trama.

Abrazos Ladycat


	12. Chapter 12

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 12

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas de la habitación…el fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido, así como las velas…sus ropas se encontraban regadas por el suelo…sobre la cama dos cuerpos abrazados yacían dormidos…poco a poco Candy fue despertando de aquel hermoso sueno…abriendo sus ojos lentamente se encontró entre los brazos de su esposo…poco a poco sin hacer mucho movimiento se empezó a levantar…se quedo embobada mirando a su amado dormido…parecía un ángel…unos mechones rubios caían en su rostro que con sumo cuidado los hecho a un lado… sin embargo pronto se vio recorriendo con la mirada cada parte denuda de aquel bello cuerpo bronceado tan varonil…tan atlético…tan bien formado…tan bien dotado…que yacía plácidamente dormido a su lado…las sabanas cubrían hasta su cintura, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se habían tapados…lentamente levanto un poco la sabana…sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormes al ver la erección que tenía su esposo dormido…de seguro si Albert la hubiera visto se hubiera reído de ella por ruborizarse de esa forma.

_~Rayos Candy…en verdad todo eso entro dentro de ti…-_la joven se sorprendió pero que estaba pensando…-_Candy en verdad eres una pervertida~ _sonrió pensando la joven bajando la sabana suavemente... llevándose las uñas a la boca como cuando se hace alguna travesura.

Con sumo cuidado fue bajando de la cama…se asusto al sentir que el se movía…girándose pero él seguía dormido, solo se había acomodado. Ya en el suelo camino despacito sin hacer ruido…tomo la camisa del joven llegando al baño. Al rato salió del baño con la camisa del puesta observándolo…sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido…no habia ninguna parte que no le doliera...su cuerpo refleja marcas de la noche agitada que habían tenido…como no estarlo, si hicieron el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada…llego a pensar que no se cansaría jamás por la forma que la poseía una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos bañados en sudor quedaran totalmente satisfechos…haciendo de cada entrega fuera una experiencia diferente…quedando totalmente rendidos…así fue como habían quedado la noche anterior…de puntillas abrió la puerta saliendo por esta.

Unos minutos después Albert se fue despertando…girándose estiro su brazo pero para su sorpresa lo que le hubiera gustado abrazar no estaba a su lado…abrió sus ojos mirando por toda la habitación no había señales de su esposa…levantándose se dirigió al baño.

En la cocina una rubia estaba preparando el desayuno…moviéndose de un lado a otro tarareando una canción…estaba tan envuelta que ni se dio cuenta que desde el marco de la puerta con solo unos pantalones puestos Albert la observaba con una sonrisa…no podía dejar de mirarla, lo hermosa que se veía con sus cabellos sueltos…con esa camisa que le cubría solo hasta sus muslos…eso era la visión más hermosa que sus ojos podía apreciar…que sentía que la sangre le hervía. Lentamente se fue acercando a la joven.

-Buenos Días pequeña—susurro tan cerca de su oído que la chica soltó un grito de susto.

-ALBERT!...—girándose para abrazándolo...—me asustaste…Buenos Días a ti también señor Andrew…durmió bien—el joven que la sostenía por su cintura la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Si pequeña…pero me hubiera gustado verte a mi lado al despertar—dijo robándole un beso.

-Lo siento amor…solo quería prepararte el primer desayuno de esposa…no tienes hambre—decía ella jugando con los cabellos de su esposo.

-Mucha pequeña…pero hambre de ti—dijo comenzando a besar su cuello…la chica despacio logro zafarse de sus encantos…poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-Un momento…primero vamos a desayunar—dijo empujándolo entre risas hasta que logro que se sentara. Seguida por ella…disfrutaban del delicioso desayuno.

-Candy espero no haberte lastimado mucho anoche…perdona si te hice daño—dijo un poco serio.

-Albert pero que dices…fue hermoso…único—el tomo su mano dándole un beso.

-Lo digo porque…perdí totalmente el control…eres tan delicada…si sentiste que fui muy brusco me disculpo pequeña...perdi el control totalmente—la chica no dijo nada solo se paro le dio un beso…con una sonrisa comenzó a recorrer los platos lavándolos, el joven la siguió con la mirada…parándose cerca de ella.

-Albert estoy más que bien—dijo la chica aun dándole la espalda…mordiéndose los labios continuo…-además me gusto sentir como perdias el control...lo disfrute muchísimo—al ver que no había respuesta se giro despacio encontrándose con un brillo malicioso en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Porque me miras así—

-Así como pequeña—

-Como un depredador…a punto de atacar a su presa—dijo con una sonrisa picara…mientras el camina hacia ella…comenzando ella despacio a retroceder.

-Es lo que soy un enorme depredador…adivina que…tu eres mi presa...a la que voy a devorar una y otra vez—la chica soltó un grito…entre risas trato de correr pero el joven la atrapo por la cintura…girándola le empezó a devorar los labios…entre besos la guio hasta la mesa…levantándola por la cintura la sentó en ella en donde con caricias, besos fueron uno de nuevo…amándose con tanta intensidad que la mesa parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento con los movimientos intensos del joven.

Pasaron las semanas más maravillosa del mundo, solos los dos en la pequeña casita de campo…no había lugar en aquella casa en donde no le hubiera hecho el amor…cada habitación, cada espacio fueron testigo de su amor…hasta la misma naturaleza fue testigo muchas veces. Después de un mes a solas amándose una otra vez regresaron radiantes los dos a la mansión…en donde fueron recibidos por su familia hasta la tía abuela estaba allí para recibir a la nueva pareja de recién casados. La Tía Abuela no quería arruinarles su felicidad pero había asuntos que el el nuevo patriarca de los Andrew tenía que encargarse.

Al correr las semanas siguientes Candy empezó a sentir unos malestares mañaneros, tenia sospechas de que era pero fue a visitar a Dr. Daniel Stewart. Allí recibe la gran noticia que de que estaba embarazada…salió de aquel consultorio con unos aires de alegría…que en cuanto llego a la mansión le dio la noticia a la Tía Abuela Elroy aquella mujer de duro semblante se había echado a llorar mostrando su alegría porque pronto los Andrew tendrían un nuevo miembro…el heredero esperado...asi que con su ayuda la joven preparo una cena muy especial para darle la maravillosa noticia a su amado. Al llegar la noche Albert llego a la casa siendo recibido por su amada esposa…la Tía con la excusa de que no se sentía bien los dejo para que cenaran solos.

-No se Candy pero te vez más hermosa que nunca…estas tan radiante amor mío…bueno dime como fue tu día—ella sonrió.

-Muy bien…más tarde tengo una noticia que darte pero primero vamos a cenar—en cuanto ella empezó a servir.

-Pero que pasa…por que estas serviendome tu...donde están todos…acaso estamos celebrando algo—

-Acaso no puedo atender a mi esposo—el solo sonrió tomando el plato…enseguida noto que todo lo que estaba en el plato era en pequeñas porciones…miro a Candy volviendo a poner sus ojos sobre la comida…pero que era lo que pasaba miro a George que estaba cerca de la puerta pero este cambio la cara…en cuanto cogió la servilleta algo callo en su pantalón…al levantarlo.

-Pero que es esto…acaso es un babero—un pequeño babero que tenia escrito _**"Soy de Papa" **_el joven lo miraba fijamente…volvió a mirar a su mujer…sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes parándose como un resorte.

-Felicidades futuro papa-

-Candy…Candy tu estas…un hijo…tendremos un hijo—ella lo rodeo con sus manos por el cuello…la levanto con delicadeza girando con la chica en sus brazos…riendo tan fuerte que todos en la casa escucharon los gritos de alegría que dio Albert. Rápidamente todos se enteraron de la noticia que el futuro padre anunciaba…la Tía Abuela insistió en hacer una reunión para anunciar tan maravillosa noticia que corrio como porvora.

Habían sido unos meses llenos de felicidad para todos…primero su embarazo que por su puesto empezaron las apuesta si el primer Andrew seria niño o niña…luego el casamiento de Annie con Archie…pero lo más que sorprendió a Candy que su boda había sido el escenario para el amor de una persona que merecía ser feliz… la noticia del compromiso de su amiga Patty con su hermano del Hogar…Tom.

_-¡Que dicha! Sera posible tanta felicidad-_pensaba Candy… mientras caminaban por los hermosos jardines, recortando algunas de las rosas. Al rato Albert se reunió con ella que la abrazaba dulcemente depositando un beso en sus labios, bajando hasta su abultado vientre para darle un beso al que pronto tendría en sus brazos, a su hijo, fruto del gran amor de ambos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 12**

**Bueno o malo no olviden comentar...tambien quiero agradecerles a Jenny por siempre seguir esta historia.**

**Besos Ladycat**


	13. Chapter 13

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 13

**M**ientras allá en Nueva York parecía ser una noche más en la vida Terry…Robert le había sugerido que se tomara unos días de descanso antes de continuar con la gira…dirigía sus pasos pesadamente…tan pesados como la carga moral que sostenía…había tomado unos tragos para aliviar de alguna forma su dolor, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado su linda pecosa seguía ocupando un lugar en su corazón. Recordaba aquel primer beso que había sido fugaz, robado sonrió al recordar también aquella cachetada que le dio su dulce Candy. Sin darse cuenta unos celos le invadieron su ser.

_~OH Candy no puedo dejar de pensarte…se que eres las esposa de Albert…se que debería estar feliz por ambos pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es el dueño de tus labios, caricias, de tu cuerpo…eso me está matando en vida~_

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Susana la linda jovencita que había perdido unas de las extremidades al salvarlo que lo esperaba para darle su amor…así dieron las 11:00 p.m. en realidad no quería llegar allí en donde lo esperaba la cruda realidad de su existencia, unido a una mentira que hasta la propia Susana se había creído…creyendo ella que con el tiempo podría amarla…sus padres le pidieron que no lo hiciera…que no se casara pero él había dado su palabra…había tomado una decisión aunque fuera su condena…había cumplido su palabra de matrimonio…hacia meses que se habia casado con ella...pero hasta ese matrimonio era una falsa, un engaño que parece que solo a ella hacia feliz…con una unión que lo hundía en la infelicidad…no la amaba…no la deseaba como mujer…no por su condición…era solo que no podía, no le nacía…hubiera preferido ser el que hubiera perdido la pierna porque al menos sería feliz.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa se detuvo no quería entrar…no deseaba verla…odiaba tener que escuchar las quejas de la madre de la que era su esposa.

_~ lo siento~ _pensó siguiendo de largo.

Caminado por esas calles mirando a las personas a su alrededor llego hasta un bar que estaba en una esquina…ordeno una botella de whisky…comenzando a beber…necesitaba olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Después de un rato allí en aquel bar prácticamente ebrio tomándose hasta el último sorbo…pago pidiendo otra más…se fue con la botella en las manos…de camino de vuelta seguía tomando mas… era lo que hacia todas las noches desde que se caso con ella…quizás solo quería evitar el tener que hablarle, mirarla a la cara o solo no deseaba tener que cumplirle como hombre…se hizo largo el camino pero confortable en realidad…ni quería llegar a su destino a su infierno personal…después de varios tropiezos llego a la casa, solo deseaba dormir, no pensar mas y olvidar por una noche la pesadilla que vivía todos los días.

Tirándose en la cama aun vestido hundido en el alcohol se quedo dormido rápido…sin notar como esa joven a su lado que al fin era su esposa lo miraba con tristeza…sabía que no la amaba pero su egoísmo no la dejaba pensar con claridad…había decidido ser paciente…deseaba con todo su ser que el tiempo hiciera que olvidara el pasado…que solo la amara a ella…que podía hacerlo feliz si le daba una oportunidad…aunque tal se estaba engañando así misma…pero por ahora solo se conformaba con estar a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Terry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…mirando al lado vio que ya Susana no estaba…así que se baño y se cambio de ropa. Quiso salir en silencio pero ella estaba en el comedor esperándolo…soltando un suspiro fue hacia donde estaba ella.

_-Buenos tardes mi amor… dormiste bien—_

_-Si gracias-_contestaba depositando un ligero beso en su frente…se sienta frente a ella…la doncella le pregunto si deseaba almorzar pero el solo prefirió un café y el periódico. Comenzó a leerlo evitando mirarla_. _

–_Llegaste tarde anoche…supongo que el ensayo se prolongo de nuevo—_

_-Si así fue—continuando con su lectura._

_-Supongo que Karen debe estar feliz por tener mi papel-_

_-Pues no lo sé…creo que si—_

_-Pronto tendrás un receso…pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos…quizás tener nuestra luna de miel-_Terry levanto la mirada observándola fijamente respondiendo_…_

_-Oh tu podrías venir a la conclusión de la gira…salir de estas cuatro paredes…te haría bien el viaje…hasta podrías usar la prótesis…caminar de nuevo y con el tiempo volver al teatro que es lo que te gusta—al no recibir respuesta _volvió a mirar el periódico…Susana bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente la falda de su vestido no era la respuesta que ella esperaba y grito_…_

_-NOO USARE ESA COSA JAMAS… PARA QUE QUIERES QUE VAYA PARA VER EN SU MIRADA LASTIMA, BURLAS…TU SOLO QUIERES QUE CAMINE PARA ABANDONARME NO ES ASÍ… TE REPUGNO NO ES CIERTO…POR ESO QUIERES DEJARME…PERO NO PUEDES DEJARME OISTE…TU ME LO DEBES…YO NUNCA PERMITIRE QUE ME ABANDONES…_Terry suspiro para no perder la calma, poniendo el periódico a un lado_…_

_-Eso no es cierto…estas exagerando otra vez…no quise ofenderte o que te pusieras en ese estado solo pensé que sería bueno que trataras de volver al teatro… además no voy a dejarte me case contigo no es lo que tu madre y tu deseaban—pero la chica ya estaba fuera de sí._

_-SI ASI ES…ERES MI ESPOSO NO DEBES DEJARME NUNCA…ME LO DEBES LA VIDA...ME LO DEBES TERRY...ASI QUE EN CUANTO TERMINE LA GIRA DEBES VOLVER CONMIGO OISTE…POR QUE YO TE AMO TERRY Y SUFRO POR TU FALTA DE AMOR -_Terry solo se quedo callado mirándola, escuchando cada palabra que decía sin entender, parecía que todo lo que salía de su boca era puro veneno…que paso con la supuesta dulce muchacha…acaso esta era la verdadera Susana…sería posible que el sacrificio de Candy fuera en vano, el mio propio…acaso era esto a lo que su padre se refería…pero los gritos de la joven lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-CREI QUE UNA VEZ CASADOS ME AMARIAS…QUE MI AMOR SERIA SUFICIENTE…HE SIDO PACIENTE…PERO TE MANTIENES ALEJADO DE MI…AFERRADO A ELLA A SU RECUERDO…POR QUE NO ME AMAS…ACASO _NO DIRAS NADA TERRY, SOLO TE QUEDARAS CALLADO…_

_-No se qué quieres que te diga…desde el principio fui sincero contigo…sabias que no te amaba pero aun así lo aceptaste…y desde que nos casamos siempre tenemos la misma maldita discusión…no se que mas quieres de mi—soltando un suspiro cansado._

_-QUE ME HAGAS TU MUJER…DESEO SER TUYA…QUE SEAS MIO…QUE ME DES UN HIJO…QUE ME AMES—dijo _tirando con rabia los platos contra el suelo_… SI QUE ME AMES…ESTOY ASI POR TI…TU TIENES QUE AMARME SOLO A MI ES TU OBLIGACION—Terry_ se paró de un golpazo cayendo la silla atrás…era la gota que había derramado el vaso…estaba tan furioso que la asusto…solo una vez había visto esa mirada en sus ojos que brillando de pura rabia…

-_QUE FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE…QUE TENGO QUE AMARTE…QUE ES MI OBLIGACION…TE EQUIVOCAS ME CASE CONTIGO POR UN DEBER MORAR… POR QUE LE DI MI PALABRA A TU MADRE DE QUE LO HARIA PERO NO POR AMOR—_la chica estaba tan asustada…que ahora solo trataba de arreglar lo dicho.

_-Terry perdona yo no quise decir eso… lo que pasa es que te amo tanto por favor espera-_pero ya era tarde el había estallado en furia sus ojos brillaban haciendo que el azul de sus ojos fuera intenso.

_-QUE ME AMAS…TU SABIAS MUY BIEN QUE YO LA AMABA… TODO ESTE TIEMPO E VIVIDO CON LA CULPA…NO FUE MI CULPA…NO LO FUE…POR QUE TODO JODIDO TIEMPO HAS SIDO UNA MALDITA EGOISTA…NOO TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR…AHORA VEO QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD…_ dirigiéndose el a la puerta ella le grito.

-_ELLA NUNCA SERA TUYA—_se detuvo en seco…se volteo lentamente…dándole una sonrisa que hizo que se le helara la sangre le dijo.

-Es cierto…así como yo nunca seré tuyo-su furia era tan inmensa, saliendo de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo…_._

_-TERRYYYY-_topándose con la Sra. Malowe_._

_-Pero que son esos gritos de Susana…que ha pasado—_

_-PREGUNTELE A SU HIJA SEÑORA SI TANTO DESEAS SABER… _siguiendo hacia la puerta furioso…ella lo detuvo por el brazo_._

_-Sabes que ella debe estar tranquila…quieres que tente contra su vida…olvidaste de lo que hizo por ti…esta así por ti solo por ti…por eso te pedí que te casaras con ella, para que mi hija fuera feliz…estas en deuda con ella…tu deberías hacerla muy feliz…amarla, protegerla, complacerla no hacerla sufrir, ni infeliz—_Terry apretaba los puños tan fuertes que se estaba haciendo daño.

_-NO LO E OLVIDADO…SI USTEDES DOS SE HAN ENCARGADO DE RECORDARMELO TODO LOS DIAS…PERO SABE QUE… NO FUE MI CULPA…YO NO LE PEDI QUE HICIERA NADA POR MI…ADEMAS EL QUE AMBOS SEAMOS INFELICES ESO HAY QUE AGRADECERSELO A USTED QUE NOS CONDENO A LOS DOS A VIVIR ESTE INFIERNO…PERO YA ESTOY HARTO…YA PAGUE MI DEUDA Y CON CRECES ASÍ QUE ME LARGO- _Terminando esas palabras salió de aquel lugar tirando la puerta, ya afuera sintió un gran alivio…al fin salía del infierno que el mismo se creó…con un fuerte respiro emprendió camino lejos de ese lugar.

Las semanas siguientes seguían su ritmo habitual, al menos para quienes no tenían penas de amor o sentimiento de soledad y vació en su interior. La compañía Stratford culminaría su jira por todo los Estados Unidos. Asi que éxito tras éxito donde quiera que se presentara los actores, su actor principal se había vuelto toda una estrella, como no ser toda una estrella si dejaba su corazon noche tras noches en aquel escenario…cada día había más reporteros en busca de alguna entrevista, pero el siempre solitario, evitaba salir cuando los reporteros continuaban en la acera esperando la entrevista. Subía entonces a la azotea del teatro para tocar tocar la misma melodía melancólica de siempre…mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin cesar esperando en el corazón que nunca llegara el mañana para él.

_**Como olvidar lo que vivimos como olvidar lo que sentíamos solo un beso compartimos y tantos sueños que ahora se han ido. Como olvidar como me quito este dolor como te saco de mi mente y mi presente como olvidar que te llevaste mi corazón. Larga noche larga espera y el deseo que me quema se me hace difícil olvidarte y como olvidar que te llevaste mi corazón **_

Robert llevaba horas buscándolo…hasta que se le ocurrió buscarlo en el único lugar que faltaba…la noche ya había caído…el frio ya se sentía…fue allí donde lo encontró con los ojos cerrados…se acerco despacio.

-Terry despierta…vamos amigo—el joven abrió los ojos…hace frio…ven vamos te llevare al hotel—el joven actor negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor estoy bien…solo deseo estar solo un rato más—

-Terry está haciendo frio vas a enfermarte si te quedas más tiempo…es lo que quieres coger una pulmonía o enfermar hasta morir—

-No me importa…por favor déjame solo—dijo mirando hacia la nada.

-Maldición Terry eres joven…ya encontraras a alguien…serás feliz…dime piensas que ella hubiera querido esto para ti…ya no te hagas esto—el joven lo miro.

-Solo dame unos minutos…por favor Robert…te prometo que me iré—soltando un respiro de resignación, asintió dejándolo…antes de salir se giro a mirarlo…aun podía recordar aquella tarde de mayo.

_Flashback_

_Esperaba en una mesa del hotel…cuando vio al Duque Grandchester…el cual saludo…estaba buscando a su hijo, estaba preocupado…Robert le explico a donde había ido el joven…pero eso no quito la angustia que sentía el Duque…mientras tomaban un copa vieron al joven entrar tan rápido que ni siquiera se detuvo cuando ambos hombres lo llamaron…así que se dirigieron a su cuarto…tocaron varias veces pero nada…el Duque giro llave de la puerta…lo que nunca esperaron encontrar fue aquella escena tan lamentable…ambos hombres entraron…Robert enseguida cerró la puerta…allí estaba de rodillas en el suelo…su cuerpo temblaba…mientras llorara como un niño…un llanto tan desgarrador que Robert sintió un nudo en la garganta…lentamente el Duque de Grandchester se fue acercando a su hijo…arrodillándose junto a él toco su hombro._

_-Terrius…hijo que paso—el joven giro su cabeza hacia su padre…tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados._

_-La perdí…la perdí padre—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de echarse en el hombro de su padre a llorar…lloro como nunca pensó que lloraría en su vida…se aferraba del traje del hombre como se aferra uno de un salvavidas…su padre lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo…tratando de calmarlo._

_-Lo siento tanto Terrius—Robert solo se quedo mirando aquella escena…nunca pensó ver a Terry hundido en el más profundo dolor…el mismo sabía lo que se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo…en un fondo donde no hay retorno._

_Flashback end _

Robert jamás olvidaría aquella tarde…después de aquello parecía verlo hundirse más en las profundidades del dolor…él fue uno de los que pensó que tal vez sería feliz con Susana…diablos que equivocado estaba…hacia semanas que habia salido de aquel infierno...ahora debía ayudarlo de alguna forma…pero como…lo miro una vez más antes de salir por la puerta.

Al llegar al hotel se encontró con su director y amigo Robert Hattaway, quien estaba muy preocupado…ya había pasado varias horas más desde que lo vio…ya pensaba ir a buscarlo para traerlo aunque fuera arrastras…cuando lo vio entrar por las puertas… tras un breve saludo le pidió que por favor descansara…también le entrego una carta sin remitente que alguien había dejado en el teatro diciendo que era urgente…

-Gracias—buenas noches—se fue a leerla a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación busco una botella de whisky que tenía en la mesita… dándose unos tragos para ahogar sus penas…encendiendo un cigarrillo se sentó en la cama para leer la carta que le había entregado su amigo…no tenia remitente eso le estuvo raro…lo pensó mucho si debía abrirla…no pudo evitar pensar si fuera de Candy…descartando esa locuras que pensaba…al final la abrió, sorprendido al ver de quien era…un nudo en la garganta sentía mientras leía cada palabra allí escrita al terminar de leerla sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima con una rabia que lo mataba…soltó la carta cayendo esta al piso…embozando apenas una sonrisa tomándose otro trago…otro y otro…esperando que el alcohol se llevara esa noche sus penas.

_**Querido Terry**_

_**No fue facil dar contigo amor...pero p**__**ermíteme darme el gusto de ser la primera en informarte de la buena noticia. **_

_**Candy está embarazada…tendrá un hijo dentro de unos meses de su amado Albert.**_

_**Espero que para ti esta noticia sea de gran desdicha y amargura.**_

_**Muy afectuosamente,**_

_**Eliza Leegan**_

Había tomado demasiado…al extremo de caerse en el suelo…trato de levantarse del suelo pero al estar bastante tomado…cayó a un lado de la cama…allí en esa esquina cerro sus ojos.

_-Demonios…hasta el final siempre será una maldita bruja odiosa…en verdad debe odiarme como para enviarme esta carta…maldición pudo haber sido mi hijo…mi felicidad…mi hermosa pecosa qué bueno que eres feliz…a ti amigo que dicha la tuya…solo lamento que la dicha no sea mía…Dios mío solo quisiera no sentir estos celos malditos…este deseo que me atormenta…quítame estos pensamientos malos en contra de Albert…te lo ruego Dios ayúdame a olvidarla…arrancarla de mi corazón…te lo suplico-_

Con esas últimas palabras cerro sus ojos…solo deseaba dormir…soñar que era su dicha…su felicidad…algo que nunca seria realidad solamente en sus sueños…ahí el era muy feliz a su lado, soñando que ella lo amaba solo a él… así se quedo profundamente dormido con la botella en sus manos…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 13**

**Espero que les haya gustado…quise enfocarme un poco más en Terry siempre pensé que la tal Susana no era lo que aparentaba…creo que cuando se ama de verdad no actuamos como ella lo hizo en la serie…aunque sabía que él no sentía nada por ella fue egoísta al mantenerlo a su lado…eso no es amor…no se ustedes pero ese es mi punto de vista.**

**Nota: el cantito de la canción es de Olga Tañon **

**Besos Ladycat**


	14. Chapter 14

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 14

**L**lega el invierno con ella las Fiestas Navideñas…los meses habían pasado tan rápido que no podía creer que solo faltara 1 mes para la llegada de su hijo que nacería casi a finales de enero…el primogénito de la familia Andrew…la tía abuela estaba tan feliz que quería encargarse de todo…no quería que Dorothy la dejara sola ni por un momento…si Albert o algún miembro de la familia no estaban con ella formaba todo un alboroto…la anciana se había empeñado ayuda con la decoración del hermoso cuarto del bebe…estaba tan pendiente de todo que se pasaba regañándola de todo lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer…pero Candy entendía que solo quería cuidarla aunque a veces se exageraba un poco en su sobreprotección… esa misma noche Albert y Candy estaban decorando el árbol para la celebración de navidad…aunque la abuela protestaba, porque prefería que ella descansara.

Las fiestas de Navidad la pasaron de mil maravillas Candy recibió la visita de Annie, Archie, Patty, Tom, la Srta. Pony, la Hermana María y los niños del Hogar…ellos estaban tan felices con los regalos que habían recibido…había sido una de las mejores Navidades que habían tenido…hasta la Tía Abuela Elroy estaba feliz de ver la casa llena de tanta alegría como hacia tantos años que no veía…Candy y Albert estaban tan felices lo que les faltaba para completarla era el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo sin sospechar que una desgracia se aproximaba a la vida de Albert.

El año viejo estaba a punto de terminar…faltaba unas horas para las 12 de la media noche en donde un nuevo año comenzaría para todos…los 4 estaban en el salón platicado animadamente…la noticia del embarazo de Annie el tema de la noche...cuando entro George al salón disculpándose por interrumpirlos…se acerco muy discretamente notificándole a Albert que había llegado una visita inesperada que exigía verlo enseguida…para evitar un mal rato a la Sra. Candy y la familia la había hecho pasar a la biblioteca…esa visita Albert no se la esperaba.

_-Gracias George…dígale a la señorita que iré enseguida—_George acento con la cabeza retirándose...Albert se dirigió a su esposa e invitados.

_-Candy mi amor disculpa unos minutos llego una visita y debo atenderla regresare lo antes posible-_Candy le sonrió dulcemente y afirmo con la cabeza…se retiro saliendo por la puerta hacia la biblioteca pero Archie noto que algo no estaba bien por la cara de preocupación que tenia George y por el gesto de disgusto que puso Albert…aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Al entrar Albert con cara de descontento a la biblioteca se encontró con ella. A Madeleine Hard…una mujer sumamente hermosa…de pelo castaño largo…ojos marrones claros…de buena familia pero mirada fría que por desgracia Albert conoció hace unos años atrás antes de conocer a Candy…que estaba encaprichada con él…ella siempre pensó que se casarían…ningún hombre se le resistía pero Albert era diferente…no cayó en esos encantos…no sentía nada…lo cual lo hacía más interesante…llevárselo a la cama era todo un reto.

El joven la miro muy serio…allí estaba esa mujer ambiciosa, engreída, caprichosa, racista, llena de prejuicios, de malos sentimientos…allí estaba igual de hermosa con un vaso en las manos parada frente a la chimenea mirando con odio, envidia un retrato de Candy…ella se voltea, y se dirige hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_¿Por qué esa cara amor?...no te da gusto verme acaso—_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Madeleine?... ¿Qué quieres?-_acercándose Albert le quito el retrato de las manos dejándolo encima de su escritorio.

-_No me digas que esa es Candy…se ve tan poquita cosa—_

_¡BASTA YA!-grito Albert enojado…-¿Que quieres…que haces aquí…creí que había sido claro contigo?—_

_-No adivinas amor mío…vine por ti…no puedo creer que hablaras en serio la última vez que nos vimos…no sabes cómo te he buscado…además la Sra. Elroy me había invitado hacia unos años atrás…llego y me encuentro que te has casado con otra-¡OH! Albert como me hiciste eso-m_ientras se le acerca abrazándolo fuertemente…-_Cómo pudiste casarte con esa que no es nadie…si hubiera sabido hubiera llegado_ _antes…cómo pudiste no es de nuestra clase…ella es una enfermerita de un hospitalillo de mala muerte…además vivió en un orfanato mi amor no vez que ella es una…-_Albert la interrumpe enojado, alejándola de él.

-_¿Como sabes_ _lo que hacia Candy…como sabes esas cosas?—_

_-Pues porque la investigue-_contesto muy sarcásticamente.

-_¿QUE?... ¿QUE HICISTE QUE COSA?...COMO TE ATREVEZ?-_ella se aferra a él otra vez.

-_Lo hice porque te amo…para que habrás los ojos-_Albert saca las manos de ella separándola de él.

_-Tu no amas a nadie Madeleine solo a ti misma…extiéndelo entre tu y yo no_ _había nada solo una amistad…así que te pido por favor que te vayas de mi casa…que te le alejes de mi vida…de mi esposa y no vuelvas mas-_Ella se alejo un poco y sonrió aunque estaba enfadada por el rechazo de Albert, mira de nuevo el retrato.

-_¿Que tiene ella…que no tenga yo?_—

_-Candy tiene de sobra…lo que a ti te hace falta Madeleine-_ella lo abofetea.

_-Nadie me rechaza…nadie querido…por favor amor mío recapacita…no vez que ella es una interesada...tal vez ni ese hijo es tuyo—dijo soltando todo el veneno. _

_-LARGATE DE MI CASA…NO VAYA SER QUE ME OLVIDE QUE ERES UNA DAMA—_grito el joven tomándola del brazo…dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

_-Te juro que me pagaras este desprecio con sangre—_

_-Madeleine no quiero perder la paciencia…así que esta conversación llego a su fin… ahora márchate y no vuelvas mas—_concluyo el joven…con una mirada llena más de odio que de dolor la joven se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras tanto allá en el salón Candy y Annie platicaban de todo un poco…de los nombres que les pondría a sus hijos…aunque a Annie seria mama en unos 8 meses. Ambas suspiraron como cuando eran niñas echándose a reír… Annie se quedo pensativa por unos minutos mientas miraba hacia la puerta.

-_Candy…no sabes quien vino a ver a Albert a estas horas de la noche…es algo extraño no crees—_Archie que se había mantenido en silencio hablo…también había notado que algo malo estaba pasando…pero en el estado avanzado de su amiga no era bueno.

-_-Annie por favor…estoy seguro que todo está bien…no preocupes a Candy-_

-Esta bien Archie…_estoy segura que no debe ser nada malo…ya me dirá Albert si lo cree conveniente…por eso no me preocupo_…falta una hora para despedir el año…_si no les molesta iré a mi habitación a descansar un ratito…antes de que la tía abuela me vea…y me dé una nueva reprimenda por no descansar_—antes aquel comentario los tres empezaron a reírse.

Archie y Annie acompañaban a la joven cuando a vio a George… le pidió que en cuanto Albert termine con su visita le notificara que se había ido a su habitación…por su parte Archie le pidió a su esposa que acompañara a Candy a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación… que él se quedaría con George a esperar a Albert…una vez que ambas damas se iban.

-George sucede algo—

-Por favor señor tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme—dirigiéndose ambos caballeros por el pasillo…Archie le iba preguntar a George cuando la puerta de la biblioteca de abrió de golpe…aquella mujer salió que parecía que llevaba el mismo demonio dentro gritando a los cuatro vientos...

_-Pagaras cada lagrima mía…cada desprecio recibido…desearan nunca haberme rechazado…te juro que lo pagaras con lagrimas de sangre…te lo juro William-_Archie no sabía quién era ella pero pudo notar que esa mujer estaba muy molesta por la forma amenazante que hablo al salir de la biblioteca, y le paso por el lado casi empujándolo.

En esos mismos momentos Candy subían por las escaleras despacio para dirigirse a su habitación acompañada por Annie al escuchar las voces se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba…la Tía Abuela Elroy que ya estaba es su habitación también escucho los gritos fuertes…se paró de la cama para ver que sucedía.

Cuando Candy vio aquella mujer que la miraba abajo de la escalera…llena de rabia y de celos al ver a Candy…subió las escalera hasta llegar a donde estaban paradas Candy y Annie.

_-Tu me lo quitaste…él era para mí maldita zorra…era mío, solo mío…pude conquistarlo, si tu no hubiera existido…pero me rechazo otra vez…te prefirió a ti que a mí…no entiendo porque…porque te ama…te odio maldita, te odio-_Candy y Annie estaban horrorizas no sabían que decir…Candy no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…ni siquiera sabía quién era esa mujer pero antes de prenunciar cualquier cosa ella se le acerca más.

_-Si no es mía la felicidad de estar a su lado…tampoco será tuya maldita…ojala tu y ese maldito bastardo se mueran de una buena vez-_Terminando esas palabras tomo a Candy por los hombros empujándola por las escaleras rodando ella hasta abajo. Annie grito y la tía abuela que venía en esos momentos dio un grito desgarrador al ver como Candy caía por las escaleras_… _

_-¡__NO DIOS MÍO…NO CANDY NO!...WILLIAM, GEORGE VENGAN PRONTO POR DIOS—_

Allá en biblioteca...ambos hombres entraron a la habitación…allí estaba Albert, se le notaba que estaba molesto…George noto su marca roja en la mejilla.

-Señor está todo bien—pregunto George preocupado…pero no respondió enseguida…respiro profundamente.

-Si George…por favor asegúrate que esa mujer haya salido de mi casa-

_-Albert quien es esa mujer que salió como bólido…casi me lleva enredado- _Albert suspiro.

_-Es una mujer mala Archie…que no vale la pena ni siquiera hablar de ella…apropósito Archie… ¿Donde está Candy?—_pero cuando el joven iba a responder.

Cuando escucharon los gritos Albert, George y Archie temieron lo peor…sin perder tiempo salieron de la biblioteca corriendo encontrándose con Madeleine que tenía una sonrisa demencial…

-_CANDY…que has hecho—dijo _sintiendo un dolor en el alma.

_-Albert querido ahora te toca llorar…espero que sufras mucho amore mío-_diciendo eso salió corriendo hacia la salida. Albert corrió hacia las escaleras en donde gritaban Annie y la Tía Abuela Elroy. La cara de horror que puso Albert al encontrar a Candy tirada en el suelo a los pies de las escaleras…Annie gritaba una y otra vez_._

_-Ella la empujo…ella la empujo—r_epetía llorando…enseguida Archie la abrazo para calmarla…la Tía Abuela no podía salir de su asombro…gritaba llamen a una ambulancia…por Dios George llámalos…Albert tomo su cabeza con delicadeza tratando de despertarla.

-_¡NO la muevas Albert…hasta que llegue la ambulancia!—grito Archie. _

_-Candy mi amor despierta…por favor despierta-_repetía una y otra vez llorando… enseguida George ya había llamado a una ambulancia…todos la servidumbre que por los gritos que llegaron enseguida…todos estaban consternados. Cuando Annie dio un grito.

_-¡DIOS MIO ALBERT MIRA!_—al Albert mirar noto que su hermoso vestido se estaba manchando de rojo.

_-¡DIOS ESTA SANGRANDO…DIOS MÍO EL NIÑO!—g_ritaba la anciana desesperada_._

_-¿DONDE ESTA LA AMBULANCIA… GEORGE DONDE ESTA?—grito el rubio desesperado…c_uando George iba a contestarle se escucho la sirena de la ambulancia que venía a toda prisa…rápidamente salió a recibirlos, explicando lo que había pasado. De inmediato los paramédicos notaron el estado de la paciente y los riesgos que corría, con sumo cuidado por su estado de embarazo se llevaron a Candy al hospital La Divina Gracia en donde ya la estaban esperando para darle la atención adecuada.

Aquella noche que sería el comienzo de un año nuevo de felicidad se había vuelto gris para Albert…ya allí en el hospital Candy fue atendida rápidamente de emergencia por la enfermeras que salían a recibir la ambulancia…la sorpresa y angustia que sintió su compañera Flammy al ver que era Candy la que estaba bien grave…fue llevada a una habitación y enseguida llego el Dr. Richard Roosevelt y el Dr. Daniel Stewart para examinar a Candy…mientras Albert que no le permitieron entrar con ella…esperaba afuera en la salita…fueron los minutos más largos de su vida…al rato salió el Dr. Roosevelt preocupado dejando a la chica con su colega…le explica a Albert que era necesario operar a Candy de emergencia ya que sangraba mucho…aunque el bebe no tenia los nueve meses había una gran posibilidad de que sobreviviera. Al cual Albert acepto suplicándole a Dr. Roosevelt.

_-¡Por favor sálvalos!—_

_-Albert escucha…está perdiendo mucha sangre…su tipo HR negativo es muy raro—_George al escuchar eso se acerco.

_-Doctor yo tengo ese tipo de sangre…con mucho gusto puedo donar—ambos hambre miraron a George…_rápidamente el doctor llamo a una enfermera para prepararlo.

_-George yo… yo te lo agradezco…yo…—dijo _con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Lo sé señor…no tiene que agradecerlo…estimo a la señora será un honor dar mi sangre—_dijo antes de irse con la enfermera.

_-Albert si hay que elegir a uno de los dos…-_no término bien la oración…respondiendo el joven mirándolo a los ojos muy serio.

_-Salva a Candy—_

_-Pero William…tu hijo—_dijo la anciana…el solo la ignoro…volviendo a repetir con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_-Salva a Candy…te lo suplico_—repitió con la voz ya quebrada…el doctor Roosevelt puso su mano en su hombro.

_-Haré lo que este es mis manos_—rápidamente salió corriendo…notificando a las enfermeras que prepararan el quirófano para la operación. La vida de aquellas dos vidas estaba ahora en las manos de Dios.

**Hasta el capitulo 14**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. También seguir contando con sus comentarios.**

**Muchos abrazos Ladycat**


	15. Chapter 15

Siempre te Amare

Capitulo 15

Cinco horas después salía el Dr. Roosevelt y el Dr. Daniel Stewart de la sala de operaciones…dirigiéndose a la sala de espera en donde estaba Albert con la familia para darles la noticia…con suma calma les explico todo lo sucedido…hubo que hacer una cesaría de emergencia…lamentablemente si salía de esa era posible que no volviera a ser madre…aunque eso se lo confirmaría después…también se le explico que las próximas 24 horas eran las más criticas…la chica aun continuaba inconsciente solo quedaba esperar… Albert cayó sentado con sus manos en la cara…ya no pudo más…rompió a llorar, la Tía Abuela lo abrazo.

_-__Hijo ten fe todo saldrá bien…Dios no permitirá que nos dejes-_también les explico que su hijo había nacido…aunque era algo prematuro estaba en un perfecto estado de salud…que en un rato mas podrían verlo.

_-Lo vez William Dios permitirá que todo salga bien…así como tu hijo a nacido Candy se recupera-_dijo la Tía Abuela. El le sonrió a ella…dándole un beso en la mejilla… pregunto si podría ver a Candy…el Dr. Roosevelt acepto con la cabeza pero pidió que solo fuera uno por la condición…estaba en intensivo así que no era conveniente por ahora las visitas…lo acompaño hasta la habitación en donde estaba ella acostada.

Al entrar sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amada tan pálida, frágil…podía ver el suero que le administraban…lo peor era que no sabía si su amada Candy lograría sobrevivir esa noche…pensaba en lo que le dijo el Dr. _Stewart._

_-–Aun con la operación… si el sangrado no se detiene no habrá nada que se pueda hacer Sr. Andrew…espero que la transfusión recibida haga el efecto que esperamos…solo nos queda esperar—_fueron las palabras del médico antes de salir de la habitación.

Fueron las 24 horas más largas del mundo por su mente pasaron tantas cosas vividas con su amada…como era que estaba pasándole eso si hace unas horas todo estaba bien…era todo alegría…luego el horror que sintió cuando la vio en el suelo…Albert no se había apartado de ella ni por un segundo…le suplicaba a Dios.

-_¡DIOS TODO PODEROSO SALVALA!_ -luego entro una enfermera a revisarla.

_-Candy es fuerte señor Andrew ella lo va a lograr-_cuando alzo la vista vio que era Flammy que le hablaba.

-_¡GRACIAS!_-dijo Albert…ella asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación.

La Tía Abuela Elroy entro un momento en la habitación…al ver a Candy como estaba sintió un dolor grande en el alma…se le acerca a Albert por detrás poniendo su mano en su hombro.

_-William hijo…por qué no vas a conocer a tu hijo…es tan hermoso…se parece a ti…hijo deberías verlo—_

_-¡NO!—d_ijo Albert_._

_-Pero hijo—_

_-¡NO!...iré a verlo con Candy…veré a mi hijo en los brazos de ella…por favor te pido que no insistas más-_la Tía Abuela no quiso insistir más…ella sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo su sobrino. Así que sin decir nada más salió muy callada de la habitación. Al salir se encontró con Archie, Annie y George que estaban ansiosos por saber cómo seguía…ella les contó como la encontró…como le dolía ver a Albert en ese estado…sabia que él no lo soportaría si ella moría…pero era una mujer muy fuerte de carácter…si algo estaba segura es que esto no se quedaría así.

-_George llama a la policía es necesario que encuentren a esa mujer—_

_-Ya lo hice Madame…notifique a las autoridades anoche mismo lo sucedido…la Sra. Annie Cornwell como principal testigo les contó lo sucedido… pero me acaban de notificar las autoridades que la señorita Hard salió anoche mismo de la cuidad sin decir a donde…pero no se preocupe tengo varias personas buscándola…darán con ella…se lo aseguro—_

_-Eso espero…quiero que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ella—_

_-Así será madame-_

_-¡Gracias George!-_

-_Sra. Elroy no tiene que darme las gracias…usted sabe que lo quiero como un hijo y estimo mucho a la Sra. Candy…pero… ¿qué piensa hacer usted?—_

_-¡NO LO SE!...después veremos por ahora solo importa Candy…Dios mío…mis pobres muchachos…todo lo que han tenido que pasar para ser felices…y yo sin poder ayudarlos-_decía la anciana mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

_-Tía deberías irte con Annie a la casa para que descansen…George y yo nos quedaremos…te llamare si hay alguna noticia del estado de salud de Candy-d_ijo Archie al llegar.

_-No hijo…no me iré de aquí…no dejare solo a William en estos momentos tan difíciles…hasta que Candy no salga de peligro…no me moveré de aquí-d_iciendo eso la Tía Abuela todos se quedaron unidos en la sala de espera orando por la salud de Candy.

A la mañana siguiente el Dr. Stewart entro a la habitación con dos enfermeras…le pidió Albert que saliera de la habitación un momento para revisarla…el obedeció y espero afuera de la puerta esperando la respuesta del doctor…como unos 20 minutos después salió el de la habitación…Albert pudo notar en su rostro que todo estaría bien.

_-Tengo buenas noticias…el_ _sangrado se ha detenido Albert…sus signos vitales son estables…todo indica que su recuperación será muy satisfactoria…solo nos queda esperar que despierte…_Albert no podía creer lo que oía…le dio un fuerte abrazo al Dr. Daniel.

-_¡GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS DR.!-_ pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

_-Albert hay algo más que debes saber me temo que debido al derrame que sufrió definitivamente Candy no podrá tener más hijos…quedo estéril lo siento pero el daño interno fue grande…por lo demás solo nos queda esperar…ella es fuerte-_Albert sintió una apuñalada en el corazón…las lagrimas empezaron a bajar corriendo por sus mejillas no podía creer que esa mujer casi le quita lo mas que amaba…era como una pesadilla…una maldita pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

_-Lo importante es que ambos están vivos… la transfusión de sangre que fue todo un éxito…el que lo tengas a los dos es un verdadero milagro Albert-_

_-¡Lo sé!...estoy agradecido—_

_-¿Por qué no va a descansar a tu casa?—_

_-¡Gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí…Dr. Stewart por si despierta pero me haría el favor de informarle a mi familia que aun están en la salita que será mejor que se vayan a descansar…Dr. Daniel no diga a mi familia lo de Candy por favor—_

_-¡Claro…no diré nada!_-diciendo eso regreso con Candy…Albert no quería separarse de ella por si despertaba…quería ser el primero que ella viera para decirle que era la mama más hermosa del mundo de un hermoso varón.

Después de haber pasado la noche en el hospital…a la mañana siguiente Archie acompaño a las damas a la mansión en cuanto el Dr. Stewart les contó las buenas noticias…los deseos del Sr. Andrew …menos George que se quedo esperando por si algo se presentaba…además para mantener informada a la Sra. Elroy y la familia.

La noche había caído de nuevo…Albert ya llevaba 3 noches sin dormir no se quería apartar de ella…tomando su mano Albert recostó la cabeza a un lado de la cama hablándole suavemente.

-_Candy mi amor…te amo, por favor mi amor despierta…despierta ya eres mama de un varón…nuestro hijo te espera…despierta amor mío para conocer a nuestro hijo juntos…yo te estoy esperando para conocerlo…despierta amor mío—l_agrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, cayendo en la mano de ella, Albert cerró los ojos poniendo su cabeza a un lado de la cama…cuando sintió de momento una mano que le acariciaba el cabello. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban…con una sonrisa dulce_…_

_-! CANDY MI AMOR!—_

_-Albert de verdad es un niño…está bien…quiero verlo Albert—decía la chica débilmente._

Parándose de un sopetón...le dio un beso a su amada…rápidamente salió al pasillo gritando por un doctor, George que estaba al final del pasillo al escuchar sus gritos corrió hacia la habitación. Al llegar allí dio un respiro de alivio al ver a Candy despierta, rápidamente llegaron las enfermeras y el Dr. Stewart sin saber que sucedia…sonrieron al ver que ya Candy había despertado…rápidamente la examinaron…Candy por su parte quería ver a su hijo…ver como estaba…tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Mi bebe está bien…faltaba un mes…en verdad está bien—repetía la chica mirando a su esposo.

-_Mañana temprano lo veras…te aseguro que está en perfecto estado Candy ahora estas un poco débil…debes descansar recuperar fuerzas…mañana temprano vendré a revisarte…ahora Albert ya que todo está bien deberías descansar usted también…lleva días sin dormir—_

_-¡Albert!_—protesto débilmente Candy…ese le acerco dándole un beso.

_-Quiero quedarme contigo…no quiero dejarte sola…por favor mi amor…estoy bien-_ella sonrió tocando su rostro. Enseguida George telefoneo a la mansión Andrew…dio la excelente noticia…todos daban gracias a Dios por el doble milagro…Annie no dejaba de llorar de alegría. La Tía Abuela quería ir al hospital pero Archie le aconsejo que lo dejara para mañana temprano ya que era algo tarde…que Candy necesita descansar igual que ella. Ella con gran descontento acepto la sugerencia de Archie.

Esa noche Candy no quería descansar más de lo que ya había descansado…al pasar las horas se sentía mucho mejor porque Albert estaba a su lado…su hijo había nacido bien pero se sentía un poco confundida por todo lo que había pasado…el joven se sentó a su lado…tomando su mano platicaron de todo un poco…lo que paso con Madeleine…la discusión con ella…la caída…lo grave ella había llegado…el que George donara su sangre para salvarlos…aquello sorprendió a la joven echándose a llorar… Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_-Perdón Candy por lo que ha pasado en la casa…esa mujer lo único que deseaba era hacerme daño…el que casi los pierdo a los dos fue mi culpa…debí saber lo que sería capaz esa mala mujer cuando fue a la casa…pero las autoridades se harán cargo de ella lo juro Candy…ella pagara…lo pagara caro que deseara…-e_lla lo interrumpe poniendo su dedo en su boca.

-_! Mi amor no fue tu culpa…no importa la maldad de las personas que nos rodea… nadie me va a separar de ti…ya no deseo que sientas rencor contra ella…por favor olvidemos todo...empecemos una vida con nuestro hijo al lado nuestro...las personas que nos aman…que amamos…por favor amor mío ya no más!…olvidalo te lo pido...!si!...—el acerco su frente juntándola con la de su esposa._

_-¡OH Candy! …por eso te amo tanto…por ser como eres-_terminado esas palabras se le acerca a los labios para darle un beso tierno.

La noche transcurrió rápido Candy durmió un rato mientras Albert velaba su sueño…cuando entrando los primero rayos del sol a la habitación Candy y Albert no podían esperar para ver a su hijo…le comento que no lo había visto aun por que deseaba verlo a su lado…el cual ella le sonrió expresándole cuanto lo amaba por esperar por ella. Muy temprano en la mañana ya toda la familia estaban allí…le habían traídos flores…muchos regalos para el nuevo retoño…todos estaban felices de ver a Candy con la misma alegría que ellos amaban…además querían estar tempranito para ver ese hermoso encuentro con el bebe.

Una hora después la enfermera traía en brazos al pequeño milagro…al entrar por la habitación Candy empezó a llorar cuando se lo pusieron en sus brazos, besando con delicadeza la frente del pequeñito…era lo más hermoso que sus ojos había visto…tenía el pelo rubio…sus ojitos eran tan azules como los de su padre…era un Albert en miniatura…Albert dándole un beso a su amada se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo…la familia estaba allí compartiendo ese hermoso encuentro. La tía abuela Elroy no dejaba de decir_._

_-Es un Andrew…William es idéntico a ti…es toda una preciosidad…es un Andrew—_seguía repitiendo con orgullo.

_-¿Como se llamara?-_-pregunto Annie.

Candy tenía en brazos a su hermoso hijo…ambos esposos se miraron..Albert respondió.

-Se llamara _**William George Andrew…**_en honor a ti amigo mío-George sintió un nudo en la garganta…dio las gracias por el honor que le hacían a él, al que Albert le responde.

_-El honor es nuestro George…ni Candy ni mi hijo estarían aquí de no ser por ti amigo mío…eres parte de esta familia…me siento muy honrado de que estés con nosotros…de que estés a nuestro lado—Albert se acerco dándole un fuerte abrazo…el cual el hombre correspondió._

_-Gracias George—dijo el rubio aun abrazándolo…_Candy derramo unas lagrimas al ver tan linda escena.

-_¡Es un hermoso nombre!—dijeron todos…_Albert mira a su hijo en los brazos de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida…pensó…~_Lo dichoso y afortunado que era de tener lo que tenia…se prometió a si mismo que los protegería con su propia vida a sus seres amados!~ _se acerca a la cama.

_-¡TE AMO PEQUEÑA…SIEMPRE TE AMARE!—s_ellando esas palabras eso con un tierno beso en sus labios.

Al fin fuera del hospital después de unas semanas…dando las gracias a todo el personal que la cuido…con su pequeño hijo William George en brazos se dirigieron a la pequeña capilla del Hogar de Pony para presentar a su hijo a Dios…mientras el sacerdote hacía eso…su padrino George sostenía con orgullo al recién nacido.

Desde ese día como Dios como testigo…mas todos los presentes allí …unidos por el gran amor que se tenían el uno al otro olvidaban todos los malos ratos, los rencores, las lágrimas, tristezas, todo ese dolor que sintieron y que les hicieron sentir en algún momento de sus vidas para dar comienzo a la vida hermosa que les aguardaba…desde ese día todo en la gran mansión Andrew fue felicidad con los rayos del sol anunciando que el día gris ya había pasado dejando todos los malos recuerdos a donde pertenecía en el pasado.

Continuara…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 15**

**De corazón espero que les haya gustado…aunque parece ser el final de esta historia no lo es…decidí continua aquí mismo la segunda parte de esta historia de amor…espero seguir contando con su maravillo apoyo…gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día…en especial a Jenny, Luna y Passcusa…**

**Un fuerte abrazo Ladycat**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras, solo la trama son inventados por mí.

Los capítulos que continuaran son de las vivencias de Candy y Albert en su matrimonio…así que los dejos con _**"Siempre te Amare 20 años Después"**_… espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

Siempre de Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 16

**20** **Años Después**

**L**os años siguientes les había traído tanta felicidad a sus vidas…entre subidas y bajadas…peleas y reconciliaciones…el tener a su querido hijo William George a su lado…verlo crecer sanamente…llenaba todo su mundo. La felicidad también llego a todos sus seres amados como el nacimiento de los mellizos Stir y Mary Ann hijos de Annie y Archie. La boda de Patty y Tom seguido después con los nacimientos de sus hijos Tom, Tony y Peter. Para sorpresa de mucho hace unos meses atrás llego Neil…que humildemente fue a la mansión a presentarle a su esposa Catherine que había conocido en la universidad…cuando apenas era un estudiante…ella trabaja como bibliotecaria…fue amor a primera vista…aunque Neil confesó que le fue bien difícil de conquistar a tan hermosa mujer…pero había comprendido que con humildad todo se podía…luego de un feliz matrimonio…fueron bendecidos con su pequeño hijo Jasón… también les conto como su madre y hermana hicieron todo lo posible para separarlos…ya que ellas nunca aceptaron que se casara con una mujer humilde…pero eso no le importo ya que tuvo el apoyo de su padre…que le aconsejo que aunque lo amaba mucho…si quería ser feliz debía de alejarse de su madre…buscar su propia felicidad…se había alejado de su madre y hermana siendo independiente…con la oportunidad de trabajo que le dio Albert logro ser feliz…en verdad fue el único de los Leegan que cambio de corazón.

Pero también esos años nos traía la tristeza de perder a nuestros seres amados. Que con amor siempre recordaríamos…la tía abuela Elroy…que los años mostro que tenía un corazón de oro…el Dr. Daniel Stewart…que le había salvado la vida a ella…a la Srta. Pony que había sido como una madre para Candy. Siempre se prometió que nunca desampararía el Hogar de Pony en donde vivió tantos recuerdos hermosos en donde encontró el amor y la felicidad.

En la Mansión Andrew todo era alegría…muchos preparativos para la llegada de la Universidad del joven William George Andrew que dentro de unos años se haría cargo de los negocios de la familia. En la habitación matrimonial Albert no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa…sensual que estaba su esposa…mientras la veía arreglarse…pensaba lo afortunado que era.

-_¡Que hermosa te vez esta noche pequeña!—a_cercándose a ella con una rosa en sus manos…rodeándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él…deseando amarla en ese momento. Candy lo rodeo por el cuello besándolo le dio las gracias añadiéndole que él estaba sumamente guapísimo.

-_¡Sabes pequeña quisiera hacerte el amor ahora!... ¿Por qué no nos escapamos por la parte de atrás o mejor cancelamos todo…y te pierdes conmigo?—_

_-¡ALBERT!—e_xclamo Candy...tratando en vano de escaparse de sus brazos… volviendo el abrazarla dándole un beso ardiente…-_¡Quizás más tarde amor mío…en un rato llegaran las visitas!—_dándole un besito se salió de sus brazos…él se quedo observándola embelesado aun vestido solo con el pantalón…la observaba de arriba abajo mientras se trataba de recogerse el pelo frente al espejo… sin poder resistirlo camino poniéndose detrás de ella…rodeándola por la cintura con sus manos…empezó a besar su cuello…sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta sus senos tocándolo… susurrándole al oído.

-_¡Te deseo ahora amor…déjame hacerte mía…te deseo pequeña—_susurraba seductoramente en su oído.

_-Albert…los invitados ya deben estar por llegar—dijo ella entre jadeos…_peroeso no lo detuvo…besaba sus hombros para luego subir a su cuello pasando suavemente su lengua…sacando en ella un suspiro de placer.

Comenzó despacio a quitar los botones de su vestido…hasta dejar su espalda al descubierto…girándola hacia él la beso…mordía sus labios…sus lenguas se encontraban ansiosas… no podía mas tan solo deslizo el vestido cayendo este al suelo…despojándola de todo lo que estorbaba… ella por su parte deslizaba sus manos en su pantalón para acariciarlo, incitándolo…tomándola en sus brazos la llevo a la cama…

_-Te amo mi amor…te deseo con locura…se mía…solo mía ahora-_concluyendo esas palabras despojándose de lo que le impedía poseerla…se puso encima entrando en ella muy despacio…con movimientos rítmicos…moviendo sus caderas despacio empezaron ambos a excitarse…ella lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda le susurra.

_-Hazme tuya amor…poséeme…como tú lo sabes hacer—_dijo casi sin aliento…rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

Aquellas siempre sacaban a Albert de si…perdía siempre el control con tan solo tenerla en sus brazos…aumentando la intensidad del fuego que lo quemaba…empujando su poderoso miembro dentro de ella saliendo y entrando… se movía rápido jadeando ambos sin control…abrazándola se giro quedando ella arriba…ella se sostenía de su pecho…mientras seguía el movimiento rápido… Candy se estremecía al contacto de sus manos en sus senos que eran acariciados, apretándolos hundiendo sus manos en ellos…deslizando sus manos a sus caderas ayudándola a moverse con más intensidad…un par de gemidos fuertes salían de sus bocas…incorporándose el quedando frente a ella…mientras seguía moviéndose…la rodeo con sus manos llevándose sus hermosos senos a su boca saboreándolos con locura…ella se aferraba a su pelo jalándolo…el rubio se estremeció con ese contacto subiendo a su cuello encontrando sus labios. Bruscamente se giro quedando otra vez encima de ella… estaba a punto de finalizar el acto moviéndose más rápido y más rápido casi con brusquedad la embestía…unos minutos después llegaron a la gloria…mientras ambos gemían…la beso quedándose un rato los dos acostados recuperando el aliento.

Después de esa gran oleada de placer…la feliz pareja una vez ya arreglados bajaron…al bajar recibieron a Archie y familia que ya habían llegado a pasar las fiestas navideñas con ellos…también estaban felices porque su hijo llegaría mañana.

Todos pasaron al gran salón para platicar…su sobrina Mary Ann le preguntaba a su tía a qué hora llegaba William…cuando de sorpresa entra por la puerta el joven…

-Hola familia—dijo un joven con una gran sonrisa…Candy se paró de alegría…corriendo hacia su hijo…dándole un gran beso…abrazándolo…seguido por su padre.

_-Hijo mío, que sorpresa tan grata…pero pensé que el tren llegaría mañana-_dijo Albert.

-_Pues era así…pero adelante el viaje para llegar un día antes…mi padrino (George) fue a recogerme_ _a la estación…le pedí que no dijera nada quería sorprenderlos-_sonriendo el joven pícaramente.

La noche transcurrió muy tranquila, Albert y Archie hablaban con sus hijos de los negocios…de cómo les iba en la universidad…cosas de hombres…las damas platicaban de los años transcurridos…de otras cosas femeninas…mientras William y Mary cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando…sonrisas de complicidad… dándose cuenta Annie y Candy haciendo que la joven se sonrojara…después de un rato George les informo que la cena estaba servida…cuando se retiraban para tomar el café en el salón Albert sintió un dolor fuerte llevándose la mano a la cabeza…lo cual le provoco un fuerte mareo aguantándose de la mesa.

-_¡PADRE ESTAS BIEN!-_Candy rápidamente llego a su lado.

-_¡ALBERT! ¿QUE TIENES?—_dijo muy preocupada agarrando su brazo.

_-Nada pequeña… hijo platicaremos mañana…por favor disculpen todos…pero creo que estoy algo cansado… ¡Buenas noches!-_Candy también se disculpa con todos…es especial de su hijo… se retira con Albert a la habitación. Dejando a todos muy preocupados en especial al joven William. Candy casi no pudo dormir sabia que algo estaba mal…pero como podía averiguar que le pasaba a su esposo…estuvo largo rato mirándolo dormir, hasta que se durmió a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Candy salió muy temprano del cuarto dejándolo dormido para mandar a preparar el desayuno de Albert…al bajar se encuentra con su hijo en las escaleras_._

_-¡Buenos días Madre!—_

_-¡Buenos día hijo mío!-_dándole un beso en la mejilla_._

_-! Mama como esta mi Padre…descanso bien…puedo verlo ¡-_ella le sonrió dulcemente diciéndole.

–T_al vez mas tarde hijo…tu padre aun duerme…iba a buscar su desayuno para que se quede en cama descansando…pero tu sal con tus primos…diviértete es un hermoso día-estaba muy preocupado…pero por su madre_ acepto…ambos bajaron reuniéndose con los demás, que preguntaban por Albert…enseguida Candy dio los buenos días a todos…se disculpo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Media hora más tarde Candy entro a la habitación muy calladita…al ver que Albert no se había despertado aun…dejo la charola sobre la mesa…se acerco a la cama…acariciándole la frente… sabía que no se sentía muy bien…hacía años que Albert se quejaba de dolores de cabeza leves desde que sufrió el accidente…pero se estaba preocupando porque con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron más frecuentes… pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana…observaba como la nieve había cubierto todo…lo hermoso que se veía…todo tan blanco…sonrió al ver a Stir, Mary Ann y a su hijo Will corriendo por todos lados con los perros como cuando eran niños… riendo, tirándose unos a otros bolas de nieve…cuando sintió un movimiento en la cama…giro la cabeza hacia la cama.

_-Buenos días amor mío…como te sientes hoy—e_l la ilumino con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con amor_._

_-Buenos días a ti también pequeña mía…estoy muy bien gracias…feliz de despertar y verte aquí—pero _cuando se levantaba de la cama un fuerte dolor sintió en la cabeza…..

-_Ahhhhhh!_—cayendo Albert al piso de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza… Candy al verlo se horrorizo corriendo a su lado_._

_-¿Que te pasa mi amor?—_

_-Mi cabeza Candy…Aaahhh…. me duele mucho—_

_-¡Ven recuéstate en la cama…iré por algo para el dolor!—una vez que lo ayudo a llegar a la cama…e_nseguida Candy le dio un vaso con agua con unas pastillitas que estaban en la mesita de noche para los dolores. Albert enseguida las tomo.

_-Vuelvo enseguida llamare al doctor—_

_-¡No te vayas…quédate conmigo pequeña!—_quería objetar pero al mirar sus ojos de suplica…ella se le acerco…dándole un dulce beso en los labios se recostó a su lado empezando a caricias sus cabellos rubios mientras iba cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido con la tranquilidad de que ella estaba a su lado.

Después de un rato Candy sale de la habitación dejándolo profundamente dormido… sabia que algo estaba mal con el…era como recordar cuando vivían en la ciudad… aquellos dolores debido al accidente…sintió miedo de que algo estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Al bajar al salón se encuentra con Annie y Archie que enseguida preguntaron por Albert…..

-_Esta descansando-contesto ella…-otra vez se mareo al sentir el dolor de cabeza…OH, Archie estoy tan preocupada por el—_

-_Candy no te preocupes Albert es fuerte…será el tanto trabajo…las responsabilidades de la empresa…ser cabeza de los Andrew…no debe ser nada malo…pero para tu tranquilidad has que vaya al médico…así veras que todo está bien—_dijo Archie logrando un poco tranquilizarla. Más tarde regreso al dormitorio viendo como su esposo seguía dormido…después de unos minutos ella lo acompaño a su lado velando sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Albert se sentía mejor…esa tarde salió con Candy a dar un paseo por los jardines que estaban cubierto de nieve…platicaban tranquilamente… Candy menciono lo de sus dolores…que debía ir al médico…el por su parte solo trataba de cambiar el tema…no quería hablar de eso…solo quería estar a su lado… dirigiéndose al centro del jardín en donde había un gran árbol que tenia tallados en un corazón sus iniciales…ese árbol significaba mucho, no solo porque lo había plantado junto a su madre cuando era un niño…sino que tenia había sido testigo de su declaración de amor…mientras ella se abrazaba tiernamente a él…volvió a sentir dolor aunque trato de disimularlo…Candy se dio de cuenta de que no se sentía bien…con cautela le sugería que regresaran por qué estaba haciendo mucho frío…mientras ella se agarraba de su brazo sintiéndose segura a su lado regresaron a la casa…sin saber que era muy posible que ese sería el ultimo inviernos que pasarían los dos juntos…

Los días pasaban lentamente…los dolores cada vez eran más frecuentes…temía que aquel accidente que tuvo hace algunos años por la guerra le estuviera afectando por lo que a ella le seguía preocupado…así que le suplico que fuera al hospital para que lo revisara un medico. El no quería verla así y asedio a ir con ella al hospital. Así que al siguiente día muy temprano en la mañana George acompaño al matrimonio al médico…ya allí el mismo medico que lo atendió cuando sufría de amnesia hizo pasar a Albert al consultorio…mientras que ella se quedaba en la sala de espera con George…los minutos pasaban…volviéndose horas…Candy empezaba a inquietarse…pues le parecía eterno…dentro del consultorio el médico le estaba haciendo toda clases de exámenes…desde un examen físico, análisis de sangre, hasta unas placas en la cabeza…le explico con detalles su preocupación por esos síntomas…necesitaba descartar las sospechas que tenia…después de hacerle todo le dio una cita para dentro de una semana…donde le daría al fin un diagnostico…una vez que se despidió de su médico salió reuniéndose con ellos en la sala de espera…siendo recibido con un abrazo de su amada esposa.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo 16**_

_**En el próximo capitulo se sabrá la condición de Albert…No olviden dejar sus comentarios buenos o malos…**_

_**Abrazos Ladycat**_


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemmon

Para las que querian saber que paso con Terry...aqui les dejo este capitulo.

espero que les guste.

* * *

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 17

Mientras tanto en Nueva York Terry se preparaba para salir a escena…siendo uno de los actores más famosos…cotizado que había en el mundo artístico… ni la fama, ni el dinero, ni el titulo que tenía de Duque, nada de eso llenaba su corazón…ni su vida, estaba vació...seis meses más terminaría su gira…cerrando con broche de oro su retiro definitivo. A pesar de haber pasado casi 20 años todo seguía igual en su vida desde que se fue ella…se había vuelto un hombre solitario refugiado en su trabajo que le hacía olvidar por un rato su cruda realidad…sin amor ni el consuelo a su corazón…por consejo de su madre le había pedido la anulación a Susana…Robert le consiguió un excelente abogado…al principio ella se resistió a dárselo…intento varias veces contra su vida, tratando de alguna forma de chantajearlo…pero Terrry se mantuvo firme…no fue a verla…ni si quiera se molestaba en leer los telegramas…ya había tomado una decisión que por nada del mundo cambiaria.

Al fin el juez dio a favor de Terry…anulando el matrimonio ya que no fue consumado…para desgracia del actor ese día tuvo que ver cara a cara a esa mujer…podía ver su rabia en sus ojos…pero eso a él le importo muy poco solo quería deshacerse de ese mal recuerdo…con una gran amargura Susana salió de su vida…no sin dejarle saber muchas cosas… entre ellas el telegrama que él recibió hablando del estado de salud de Candy…que su madre no le hizo llegar a petición de ella…el alivio de saber que Candy se había casado con otro…que nunca estaría junto a Candy…y que si ella no podía ser feliz el tampoco lo seria…no dijo ni una sola palabra…solo salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

Con los años anteriores había tenido varias aventuras fugaces…si había pasado por la cama de muchas mujeres hermosas…muchas amantes pero ninguna llenaba el vacio que sentía su corazón…hasta que conoció a una …esa mujer se había acercado lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar un rato su dolor, su soledad…solo con ella sonreía un poco…la pasaba bien a su lado…se podía decir que la quería…pero se sentía miserable por no amarla como ella merecía…porque por más que luchara aun su corazón, alma, todo su ser le seguían perteneciendo a ella.

Así que cada función…en cualquier lugar que estuviera…era un rotundo éxito. Como siempre agradecía cada aplauso…tratando de sonreír. Sin hablar con nadie se dirigía a su camerino…al llegar allí se topo con una joven que estaba a punto de entrar en su camerino_._

_-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE USTE AQUÍ NIÑA—d_ijo molesto a la pobre muchacha que se había asustado.

-_¡Solo…solo viene a traerles unos ramos de rosas señor!—_dijo acercándose a la chica de una forma amenazante.

_-¡LLEVESELAS…ADEMAS ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN MI AUTORIZACION!-_

_-¡Pero señor…son de sus...—_la joven no pudo ni terminar bien la oración cuando el volvió a gritarle.

_-¡ACASO ESTA SORDA… QUE SE LAS LLEVE LE DIJE!-_grito Terry con tanta fuerza que la joven casi al borde del llanto salió corriendo sin mirar atrás…

Allí en el camerino Terry estaba enojado_…. _

_-¡ LO QUE ME FALTABA…ESE MALDITO AROMA PARA TRAERTE DE NUEVO A MI MEMORIA…SU RECUERDO…¿ME RECORDARAS?... PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO…NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ…VOY A TERMINAR VOLVIENDOME LOCO!...- _tras decir salió a toda prisa de su camerino…sentía que no podía respirar…para dirigirse como de costumbre a la azotea…su refugio para el dolor. Ya allí tocaba su armónica la misma melodía triste.

_**Estoy perdido en el pasado por todo lo que pudo ser, estoy buscando sin sentido el recuerdo de tu piel, estoy cansado de amarte tanto y de las ganas de volver junto a ti. **_

Mientras tocaba una…sin encontrar consuelo a ese dolor que le toco vivir por tonto…sin darse cuenta su mente se transporto al pasado, a Escocia un recuerdo que pensó haber olvidado, hasta ese día…

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace unos años atrás en verano había ido a Escocia en una gira teatral y mientras paseaba por el parque se sentó un rato en la hierba a respirar aquel aire que le traía gratos recuerdos en donde Candy y el tuvieron su primer picnic…su primer beso fugaz…sintiéndose nostálgico saco la armónica que guardaba como un tesoro…cuando la iba a toca recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza que la armónica cayó al suelo.**_

_**Rápidamente unos jovencitos como de unos 6 o 7 años corrían hacia el pidiendo disculpas por la bola. Terry sonrió entregándoselas… **_

_**-¡No hay cuidado muchachos!—el jovencito de cabellos rubios se doblo rápidamente tomo la armónica entregándosela dijo: **_

_**-¡Yo tengo una igual a esta…mi mama me la regalo en mi cumpleaños!.. su mama le regalo esa señor—**_

_**-¡No…esta me regalo alguien muy especial para mi!...— **_

_**-¿Su novia?-preguntaba en niño curioso…lo que hizo sonreír a Terry. **_

_**-¡No…pero fue alguien que ame mucho!—**_

_**-¡OOH!...-cuando iba a estrechar su mano para presentarse con el jovencito… **_

_**-¡WILL…STIR!... ¿DONDE ESTAN?-Terry rápidamente reconoció aquella hermosa voz…no podía creerlo…volvió a mirar al niño…que rápidamente grito…. **_

_**-¡VOY MAMA VOY!...¡Mi primo y yo ya debemos irnos…por favor disculpe otra vez por darle con la bola!...ambos niños salieron corriendo…cuando se iban uno de los niños se detuvo volteándose le dijo:**_

_**-¡ME LLAMO WILL…WILLIAM GEORGE ANDREW WHITE…UN PLACER!-y se fue corriendo. Terry no podía creerlo…era el hijo de Candy…al caminar entre los arbustos por donde los niños se fueron…sus ojos no podían creerlo. **_

_**- ¡ES ELLA, DIOS MÍO CANDY QUE HERMOSA ESTAS NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA!-**_

_**Por un rato se quedo observándolos escondido entre los arbustos…al observar supuso que el otro muchacho y la pequeña niña eran los hijos de Archie y Annie que estaban allí…el niñito rubio era el hijo de él (albert) …al ver que Candy y el pequeño se reunían con el…tomándolo Albert entre sus brazos girando.**_

_**-YA PAPA…YA BAJAME—gritaba entre risas el niño…mientras ella sonreía de felicidad…sintió que el mundo se le venía encima deseando con el alma haber sido el padre de ese niño… estar en el lugar que Albert ocupaba en ese momento. **_

_**Llego un momento que su rostro se endureció por los celos que sentía…pero no tenía derecho…Albert era un gran ser humano…además yo fui quien la alejo… quien la dejo ir en aquella maldita escalera en el hospital…sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas. No podía continuar allí…muriendo de amor… mirando como Albert tenia lo que más amaba a su lado.**_

_**- ¡ADIOS CANDY!-todos reían mientras almorzaban…Candy creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos volteando hacia atrás donde estaban los arbusto pero no había nada, ni nadie. Mientras Terry se perdía entre la multitud, dando un adiós…**_

_**Flashback end**_

Esa fue la última vez que la vio…aunque fue de lejos…no importaba y ahora esto…no podía creer que el último lugar en donde terminaba la gira seria Chicago… estaba tan hundido es su recuerdo que no noto que alguien se acercaba cuando una voz gentil lo hizo salir de ellos para volver a la realidad.

-_¡Terry!—Sabia que te encontraría aquí…no sé porque te empeñas en esconderte de todos y hasta de mi-_dijo una voz femenina…lady Rose Robinson una hermosa viuda inglesa…de pelo negro como la noche, ojos azules…la que conoció algunos años en Londres…muy independiente, divertida, generosa con todos, segura de sí misma…por lo cual no le importaba los comentarios de la gente…de su abierta relación amorosa con el actor…si eso eran ellos amantes desde hacía un tiempo…la única que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a Terry como para verlo sonreír una que otra vez.

_-¡Rose!... ¿Que haces aquí?—_

_-Bueno al fin me notaste…te buscaba para felicitarte por tu gran éxito de hoy e invitarte a cenar…pero acabo de tener una conversación con una jovencita allá abajo…que formaste toda una escena por unas rosas… lastima, pensé que después de pasar tan buenos momentos juntos tu y yo… no se tal vez creí que ya habías superado algunas cosa—dijo soltando un suspiro de _desilusión…-_pero veo que aun sigues unido al pasado-_ella sabía todo lo que había pasado…lo de Susana…su amor por Candy…Terry siempre quiso ser sincero con ella…al menos le debía eso…su sinceridad por eso se lo había contado todo.

_-¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto Terry…hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa tortura sin sentido…tu sabes que Candy está felizmente… hizo su vida…hizo su hogar…sabes que ella desea tu felicidad…_suspirando nuevamente…_ -Sabes que te amo…no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo…solo que me permitas un lugarcito en ese pedazo de hielo donde debería estar tu corazón…que lo intentes sin ningún compromiso—_no la miraba…no sabía que decirle…ella entregaba tanto sin pedir nada…la escuchaba suspirar…volviendo hablarle con gentileza.

_-Puedo hacerte muy feliz si me das la oportunidad…admito que no soy muy buena haciendo cosas del hogar como otras mujeres…pero si soy muy buena haciendo el amor y puedo darte hijos Terry…sé que hay algo muy especial entre nosotros…solo que aun no puedes verlo…acaso no me dirás nada Terry-_acercándole lentamente toma su rostro con sus manos… le da un beso suave en los labios…

_-Esta bien no insistiré mas…veo que de nada sirve…tal vez es así como quieres seguir viviendo solo…con amarguras del pasado—finalizo_ ella entristecida…rozando su rostro suavemente con su mano…-adiós amor-comienza a caminar saliendo de la azotea…

Cuando iba por los pasillos del teatro perdida en sus pensamientos…Terry la tomar su brazo haciéndola girar quedando frente a él…la toma de la cintura…atrayéndola la beso apasionadamente como solo el sabia besarla… haciéndola estremecer de puro deseo…entre besos llegaron al camerino de Terry…allí continua el besándola hasta que…

-_¡Rose yo…perdóname no quiero que pienses que yo solo quiero tu cuerpo…me gustas mucho…se que te quiero…yo quisiera ofrecerte mas pero!—_

_-Ssss lo sé amor…eso es suficiente para mí…no digas nada solo tómame…deja que te haga olvidar aunque sea por un ratito—_dijo la joven acariciando su rostro.

_-Te deseo Rose…hazme olvidar…solo hazme olvidar—ella lo atrajo hacia sus labios…_no deseaba pensar si estaba bien o mal solo lo hizo… hundiéndose en un beso apasionado…quitándole lentamente aquel vestido…deslizando sus dedos por sus senos…despojándola de toda la ropa que quedara la llevo hasta un gran mueble…sin decir nada se quito la ropa…volviendo a besarla de una sola estocada entro en ella…haciéndola suya sin palabras…mordiendo sus labios…tomándola por sus hombros le hizo el amor desesperadamente…ella se estremecía aferrando sus piernas a su cintura por el placer que ese hombre le hacía sentir. Terry se movía a un ritmo endiablado…hundiendo su miembro con fuerza dentro de ella llego a la cima arrancando gritos de placer…solo se hundió en ese deseo loco que ella le hacía sentir.

Varias horas después se separa del dejándolo en el mueble desnudo dormido…se viste sin decir nada…ya arreglada se dirige hacia la puerta…sin ni siquiera sospechar Terry que ella esperaba un hijo suyo… no quería cometer el error que había cometido Susana de obligarlo a permanecer a su lado…no podía hacerle eso…lo quería a su lado pero no por obligación…no por pena…ni por ataduras de un hijo…no era así como lo quería…no después de todo lo que había sufrido. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta…

-_A dónde vas Rose!_–parándose para alcanzarla…la toma por la mano deteniendo su andar.

-Es media noche Terry…la hora perfecta para irme—

-Irte—

-Quieres que me quede—el joven guardo silencio…_-¡Terry regresare en unos días a Inglaterra…no competiré con el pasado…pero si puedes estar dispuesto a dejarlo…te estaré esperando para darte aunque la mayor felicidad…si me lo permites—_

_-Rose yo no sé qué decirte—_quería decirle tantas cosas…pero no sabía cómo…ella era esa luz que temía apagar.

_-No es mucho lo que pido solo estar a tu lado…si deseas que me quede a tu contigo…sabes dónde encontrarme…solo tienes que pedírmelo…deja que mi amor sea suficiente para los dos…pero por favor no tardes amor!-_con un dulce beso en los labios Terry la vio salir de allí sin poder decirle nada…ni una palabra…no podía el negar que ella era realmente hermosísima…que le gustaba mucho…que la deseaba con locura…lo hacía sentir bien, si se sentía bien a su lado…pero no la amaba…sabia la diferencia entre amor y deseo_._

—_Dios mío la quiero…tal vez si quisiera podría amarla…terminar con esta soledad…este vació que me atormenta…es que acaso prefiero esta oscuridad, a la luz que ella me ofrece…-¡NO PUEDO MAS! demonios…será suficiente lo que siento-_se decía…en esos momento no quería pensar…solo quería buscarla pedirle que se quedara a su lado…que no deseaba estar solo…cerro sus ojos unos segundos…vistiéndose rápido salió a buscarla…corrió como un loco…la vio a punto de subirse a un auto.

-Rose espera!—grito…la chica se detuvo girándose para mirarlo…el llego a donde ella agitado agarrándola por los brazos.

_-No te vayas quédate conmigo… quiero intentarlo Rose…te quiero, te necesito…solo quédate a mi lado…si puedes tenerme un poco de paciencia yo…no se con el tiempo yo…-_pero la joven le puso un dedo en los labios…el la miro a los ojos.

-Porque tardaste tanto amor mío—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…regalándole una hermosa sonrisa…se tiro a sus brazos besándolo…Terry la abrazo con tanta fuerza…correspondiendo aquel beso…aquel amor que su alma necesitaba.

hasta aqui el capitulo 17

Que les parecio...no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Besos Ladycat


	18. Chapter 18

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un poquito de lemmon

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo…espero no defraudarlas.

* * *

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 18

Allá temprano en la mañana en Lakewood Albert se prepara para su cita…la semana se había ido lenta pero el día esperado había llegado…había decidido que no quería que Candy lo acompañara a ver los resultados…sentía en el corazón que la noticia no sería buena…así que la noche anterior le pidió a George que lo acompañara antes de que el saliera el sol…así que antes de que Candy se levantara…con un beso en su frente salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

A primer hora de la mañana llegan al hospital en la ciudad de Chicago…enseguida se dirigió a la oficina en donde ya lo estaban esperando. George se queda afuera en la sala esperando mientras Albert seguía directo a la oficina del doctor…ya allí enseguida la enfermera lo hace pasar. Albert esperaba en silencio a que trajeran los resultados que le había hecho el Dr. Steven Patrick con referencias a los frecuentes dolores de cabeza que le estaban provocando varios mareos. Al entra el Dr. Patrick con los resultados en la mano…en seguida que lo vio entrar visualizo en su rostro que algo no estaba bien. El doctor se sienta en su silla soltando un fuerte suspiro abrió el expediente.

_-Albert tengo los resultados listos…me temo que no son buenas noticia...mis sospechas eran ciertas-_Albert lo miro enseguida le pidió que prosiguiera al ver que su médico se había quedado tan callado… _-Los análisis físicos hechos así como los de sangre no están del todo mal…solo estas algo anémico… pero veras la imagen de resonancia magnética (placas) que te hicimos mostraron una gran masa cerca de tu cerebro—_

_-Como que una masa…que dices…que es lo que tengo—_pregunto casi con un hilo de voz.

-Se que no será fácil lo que vas a escuchar…después de revisarlo varias veces…consultar con algunos colegas…no hay dudad…es un TUMOR CANCEROSO…por eso sientes tanto dolor en tu cabeza…quisiera decirte…Dios no se darte alguna esperanza pero…lo siento no hay mucho que pueda hacer…es uno de los más maligno…tan dañinos que existen.

_-¡TUMOR!-_exclamo Albert_…-cómo es posible…como es que…—_el rubio casi no podía hablar…su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos.

_-Pienso que pudo haber sido aquel accidente que te dejo sin memoria un tiempo…con el tiempo se pudo haber formado una masa que con los años se volvió dañina…Albert te advertí que debías hacerte una revisión cada cierto tiempo…si se hubiera descubierto antes…tal vez—_

_-Puede ser operable—_pregunto casi sin pensarlo.

_-No Albert…me temo que es inoperable… una operación de esa magnitud sería bastante peligrosa… la masa es grande…no lo soportarías…podrías quedarte en la mesa de operaciones—_

Albert por su lado solo se había quedado en silencio mientras casi no escuchaba lo que decía…sus explicaciones…recomendaciones…no dejaba de pensar en su dulce Candy…en su hijo como podría decirles esto…como podría causarles este dolor a su familia…saliendo de sus pensamientos interrumpe preguntando….

-_¿Cuánto tiempo me queda Steven?—_el médico cruzo sus dedos...mirándolo a los ojos.

-_¡No se…es difícil saberlo—_mintiópero el rubio lo sabía…necesitaba saber el tiempo que tendría.

_-POR FAVOR CUANTO TIEMPO—_volvió a preguntar más firme…casi subiendo el tono de su voz.

_-No más de dos a tres meses de vida…quizás cuatro—respondió con tristeza…nunca era fácil dar una noticia de esa magnitud…menos a alguien que se le tiene estima…_hubo un silencio en aquella oficina…Albert sintió que el mundo se le caiga encima…_-! En verdad lo siento mucho Albert!...en estos momentos difíciles más los que se aproximan vas a necesitar a toda tu familia—_pero el rubio lo sorprendió con otra pregunta directa.

_-Dime que es lo que debo esperar…necesito saberlo Steven—_con un suspiro empezó a decirle.

_-Los dolores serán más frecuentes e insoportables… ese cansancio que sientes todo el tiempo es solo el comienzo…debido a los dolores podría tener hasta mareos, desmayos…eso sin contar las nauseas, tal vez hasta vómitos…en algunos casos hay hemorragia nasal… tus funciones motoras podrían empezar a fallar…posible ceguera…luego al final pues…pues tu…-_aquel medico no sabía cómo decir esa palabra…que como medico estaba acostumbrado a nombrar.

-Mi muerte—el rubio encontró el valor de nombrar su propio final.

_-Debes decirle a Candy…es_ _necesario que ella lo sepa…ahora más que nunca necesitaras toda la atenciones…sus cuidados…necesitaras a toda tu familia-_Albert cerró sus ojos por un momento…con un suspiro dijo_… _

_¡NO!_-p_or favor te lo pido…no le digan nada no por ahora…son las fiestas navideñas…nuestro hijo está con nosotros en casa…solo déjame buscar las palabras adecuadas—_

_-Sabes que con el pasar de las semanas será obvio que algo anda mal…Candy es enfermera…es muy lista se dará de cuenta eso sin contar que podría verla por aquí en cualquier momento….Albert piénsalo es necesario que ellos…-_pero el volvió a interrumpirlo.

_-Por favor…no digas nada…se lo diré cuando pase las fiestas…no ahora…no quiero causar ese dolor apenas a unos días de navidad—a_l final el Dr. Steven comprendió las razones de Albert…prometiendo no decir nada hasta llegar el momento_…_

_-¡Te daré estas pastillas para el dolor Albert…ten cuidado con ellas…la Demerol es fuertes… te ayudaran al menos por los primeros meses…después con el pasar del tiempo serán cambiadas…aquí tienes una copia de tu expediente por si deseas revisar algo!-_Albert se levanta…extendiendo la mano le da las gracias…prometiendo regresar en unas semanas…saliendo así de la oficina en donde unos minutos después se reúne con George…al salir a pesar de estar nevando era un día hermoso…menos para el rubio que lo estaba viendo todo negro y desolador.

En cuanto salieron me montaron en el carro para dirigirse a Lakewood…Albert iba muy callado sosteniendo fuertemente en sus manos las pruebas de su enfermedad…pensaba toda la dicha que había tenido en estos últimos años al lado de su dulce Candy…la dicha de ser el padre de un muchacho maravilloso…tantas cosas bellas…ahora la vida se lo quiere arrebatar…sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a bajar sin detenerse…George lo miraba de reojo…esperando el momento para preguntar o que quisiera contarle…era obvio que algo estaba mal…en realidad temía lo peor.

En un par de horas llegaron a la mansión en donde la hermosa Candy lo esperaba.

-_¡Albert! ¿Dónde estabas?...estaba preocupada por ti…cuando desperté no te vi…pensé que iríamos juntos al consultorio—_dijo su esposa cruzando sus brazos…tragando hondo le contesta con su mejor sonrisa.

_-Fui a buscar los resultados amor…estabas tan dormida que no quise despertarte además George me acompaño…pero descuida salieron bien todos los resultados…estoy un poco anémico…solo debo descansar…no trabajar tanto…me parece que debo tomar unas largas vacaciones…así que no te preocupes mi amor—_decía mientras se le acerca más tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia él la abraza fuertemente.

-_Estas enfadada conmigo pequeña_—

-_Debería estarlo_—rodeándolo por el cuello regalándole una sonrisa.

_-Estas muy hermosa hoy mi dulce Candy…no olvides cuanto te amo…que siempre te amare-_Candy lo miro sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón…enseguida se aferro a él.

-¡Te amo Albert!-dándole un beso en los labios.

-_¡ASI ME GUSTA VERLOS!—grito con entusiasmo un joven…_ambos miraron hacia las escaleras vieron a su hijo que bajaba con Stir y Mary…después de que se saludaron se dirigieron todos al comedor en donde ya Archie y Annie los esperaban para almorzar.

Esa misma noche Albert estaba en su despacho leyendo unos documentos que Archie le había entregado…cuando golpea la puerta…entra George para avisarle que la cena está servida.

-Gracias iré en unos minutos_-_sabia que algo no estaba bien…conocía demasiado bien a Albert como para saber que algo escondía.

_-¡Sr. Andrew…Albert ¿qué sucede…que le dijo el médico?-_sus hermosos ojos azules se nublaron por las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Dijo que estoy muy enfermo—soltó tan rápido que George no supo como reaccionar de primer instante.

-Enfermo señor…que tiene—el rubio suspiro levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

-Me muero George…la vida se me escapa de las manos—trago hondo antes de continuar…-me estoy muriendo—con una triste sonrisa…-tengo menos de tres meses…más o menos—

-Señor no entiendo…como que se muere…debe ser un error…que es lo que dice—pregunto el hombre con un hilo de voz.

-No hay errores…me diagnosticaron un tumor canceroso en la cabeza…parece que con el tiempo ha estado creciendo…por eso los dolores de cabeza—hubo un silencio sepulcral…-antes de lo que preguntes…no hay nada que se pueda hacer—hubo otro silencio…-no es justo…esto no es JUSTO—dijo dando un puño en su escritorio…George que se encontraba en silencio todo ese tiempo salió de la impresión que se encontraba hasta ese momento.

_-La señora Candy aun no lo sabe…no es así…no cree debería decirle lo que está pasando con usted—_

-_¡NO!_-dijo casi en un grito…George lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_-Pero señor Albert…la señora Candy debe saberlo…no puede ocultarle esto—_

_-¡George por favor!_... _¡no quiero que lo sepa al menos no por ahora…yo buscare la forma de decirle a ella y a mi hijo…pero no ahora…no en esta época!-_ George entendió así que cumpliendo sus deseos… con un dolor en el alma guardo silencio de su enfermedad por las semanas que le siguieron.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente así las fiestas navideñas…mientras tanto día a día…con la ayuda de George lograba ocultaban el dolor que sentía. El día 1 de enero fue de fiesta en la mansión Andrew por el cumpleaños de su hijo William George…fue uno de los más felices para la familia…ya que el joven William declaro su amor a Mary…aprovechando la joven pareja para anunciar su compromiso…con una boda en cuanto terminara los estudios universitarios…después de tan hermoso evento unas semanas después el joven William regreso para concluir sus estudios en la universidad.

Las semanas pasaron…con los días llego febrero…Albert se sentía más cansado cada día…quería hacerle creer a Candy que su cansancio era las responsabilidades del trabajo…tratando de mantenerla tranquila le había pedido a Archie que se encargara de ellos para tomarse un descanso. Ella dudo por un momento de que fuera solo eso… presentía que algo andaba mal…su alma le gritaba a gritos que algo no estaba bien con su amado esposo…por que siempre se veía tan cansado, ojeroso, débil… se había dado cuenta de sus dolores de cabeza frecuente…los mareos…hasta lo había escuchado vomitar…trato de averiguar con George pero él no decía nada…hasta llego al punto de visitar a su médico pero le salió con la confidencialidad de paciente a medico…su angustia aumentaba con los días…así cada vez que preguntaba podía ver su angustia reflejada en sus ojos azules…como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas…así prefirió no molestarlo con más preguntas…solo esperaba que fuera lo fuera él pudiera decirle…que supiera que ella estaba para el siempre sin importar lo que fuera.

Esa noche Candy se retiro temprano a su habitación…aunque esas últimas semanas no podía evitar sentir algo de inquietud que la hacía temblar de miedo… dejando allí a su esposo con George en el despacho, arreglando, preparando y que unos asuntos. Mientras terminaba de firmar el testamento mas otros documentos importantes…para dejar todo en orden con unas instrucciones que le entregaba a George…sentía un dolor muy fuerte que lo hizo estremecer…cegándolo por unos momentos…cuando una gota de sangre cayó en el papel…llevándose los dedos a la nariz vio que estaba sangrando.

-Dios mío que es esto…no ahora por favor Dios no ahora…ayúdame porque tengo miedo…no permitas que me rinda ahora—tomando una servilleta para limpiarse.

_-¡Sr. Albert se encuentra bien!-_ se acerco George algo asustado.

_-¡Estoy bien…ya paso, George…solo es uno de los síntomas pero ya paso!-_George se quedo con él en silencio muy preocupado…hasta que después de un rato en su despacho se sintió mejor.

-George conseguiste lo que te pedí—pregunto el rubio.

-Si señor aquí lo tengo—entregándole una cajita…Albert la abrió mirándola complacido.

-Mañana es San Valentine…crees que le guste a Candy—pregunto sin apartar la mirada de lo que sostenía su mano.

-Le encantara señor…estoy seguro—Albert levanto la cabeza para observarlo.

-George porque nunca te volviste a casar...porque te quedaste solo—el hombre sonrió.

-Porque no hubo otra como ella...en mi corazón solo existe…siempre existirá mi dulce Margaret—dijo George con algo nostalgia…-así como usted siempre existirá en el corazón de la señora Candy-Albert le sonrió.

-Gracias por esas palabras…muchas gracias por estar a mi lado…no se que hubiera hecho sin ti—dijo caminado hacia la puerta…dejando a George petrificado…antes de abrirla se giro hacia su amigo…-George siempre cuidaras de mi familia…no es así…cuando todo pase seguirás cuidando de ellos—el hombre ante aquellas palabras se quedo sin aliento…sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Siempre señor Andrew…hasta mi último aliento cuidare de ellos—dijo tratando de no llorar delante del…-desea que lo acompañe señor-pero Albert le aseguro que ya se sentía mejor…deseándoles buenas noches se retiro a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación noto que Candy estaba bañándose…quitándose la camisa se quedo unos minutos mirando a lo lejos por la ventana…al escucharla cantar se va acercándose al baño lentamente en donde estaba ella…la observaba a través de la cortina lo hermosa silueta...así que sin hacer ruido se empezó a desnudar…entrando a la bañera.

-_¡ALBERT AMOR…ME ASUSTASTES!—girándose hacia él._

-_¡LO SIENTO PEQUEÑA NO QUERIA ASUSTARTE!.._.-allí los dos dentro…entre juegos…risas…besos se bañaron…de pronto se encontró observando de arriba abajo su hermoso cuerpo…estaba realmente hermosa mojada que sentía como se endurecía su parte masculina…la tomo por la cintura para besarla ardientemente…ella se estremeció en sus brazos al contacto de sus besos…que levanto sus manos para rodearlo por el cuello.

Empezó acariciar sus senos circularmente…mientras ella acariciaba su miembro haciéndolo gemir. Albert así mojados la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación depositándola en la cama…mirando aquellos bellos ojos verdes le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo_…_

_-Te deseo mucho…quiero hacerte mía ahora—b_esándola con pasión…besando su cuello…bajando hasta sus senos devorándolos…para volver a sus labios llevándola al deseo mas intimo.

Mil y un te amo rompían el silencio en aquella habitación…saboreo todo su cuerpo…no hubo ninguna parte que el no tocara…besara con locura…como si todo fuera por primera vez…entro en ella de una sola estocada…soltando ambos un grito de placer…empezó a moverse primero despacio…disfrutando de su entrega…entrando saliendo para volver a entrar…ambos movían sus caderas al mismo ritmo…ella lo abrazaba enterando sus uñas…entre susurros de amor…sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos casi bruscos…le hacía el amor desesperado como si su vida dependiera de tenerla en sus brazos…Candy empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre que fue bajando…grito cuando llego aquella oleada…Albert perdió el control con sus besos…con sus caricias interminables…embestía tan rápido que se agarro de la cabecera de la cama tan fuerte que parecía que la rompería…entre jadeos…gemidos llego al orgasmo más exquisitos jamás sentido…dejándose caer sobre su esposa…mientras recuperaban el aliento…unos minutos despacio se giro quedando ella abrazada fuertemente a su pecho.

-Oh Albert eso fue tan maravilloso—suspiro dándole un beso en sus labios…volvió acostarse en su pecho…abrazada por sus brazos.

Mientras la observaba dormir…un fuerte dolor lo invadió…cerro sus ojos no pudo evitar pensar…si había de morir ahora… que mejor forma que amando con toda su fuerza a su mujer…pero por ahora no quería pensar en el miedo que sentia su alma…ni pensar en su maldita enfermedad…ni que la dejaría pronto…no quería pensar porque pelearía contra la misma muerte…sabia que el tiempo estaba en su contra…pero no se iría sin pelear…porque tenía motivos para aferrarse a la vida que se le quería escapar de las manos …si se aferraría a ella por su amada Candy…por su hijo…por amor…con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido a su lado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 18

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios…gracias elyter por esas palabras…me alegro que te guste…espero no decepcionarte con el final de esta trama…así como espero que no se enojen conmigo por lo que le está pasando a Albert…solo espero de corazón seguir contando con su apoyo en esta historia que está llegando a su final.

Un fuerte abrazo Ladycat


	19. Chapter 19

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 19

Allí Lakewood en una habitación una hermosa dama dormía plácidamente… siendo observada por largo rato por Albert que acariciaba su cuerpo…luego de unos minutos se levanto…mas tarde en silencio salió de la habitación…mientras el cálido sol entraba por la ventana…el olor a rosas inundaba la habitación se iba despertando…al estirar el brazo buscando a su amado… se despertó rápidamente al notar que no estaba a su lado…sorprendida de ver todo el cuarto lleno de rosas…rápidamente se levanto…lo busco por todos lados al no verlo…se dirigió al baño. Cuando salía del baño ya preparada para buscarlo abrían la puerta.

-Buenos Días pequeña…Feliz San Valentine—dijo con gran entusiasmo…entregándole un hermosa rosa.

-Oh Albert gracias—rodeándolo con sus brazos lo beso.

-Ven pequeña tengo una sorpresa preparada—tomándola de la mano…salieron a la pequeña salita de la habitación…en donde había una mesa preparada con un delicioso desayuno.

-Que hermosa sorpresa…lo preparaste tu—dijo la rubia tomando el asiento que su esposo le ofrecía para desayunar juntos.

-Si fui yo solito…dime te gustaron las rosas—

-Si mi amor muchas gracias son bellísimas…Albert a donde fuiste tan temprano—pregunto ya que estaba vestido para cabalgar.

-Quise pasear un rato mientras dormías pequeña—dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo…si había ido a cabalgar un rato con su caballo pegasus…deseaba pasar unas horas en la mañana a su lado…porque no sabía si volvería a cabarga.

-Me hubiera gustado ir contigo…me hubieras levantado—dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno pequeña la mañana está empezando…este día es especial…haremos lo que tu desees—dijo acercándose para darle un beso…Candy lo había notado algo pálido…a veces hundido en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba… aquel desayuno olía y sabia delicioso…transporto a Candy aquellos momentos cuando compartían en el pequeño apartamento los dos…recordó soltando un suspiro.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando él se paró a su lado…busco en el bolsillo sacando una cajita pequeña de terciopelo roja…ofreciéndosela…-Feliz San Valentine…espero que te guste—ella lo tomo con alegría…al abrirla se encontró que contenía una hermoso relicario…una cadena en oro blanco…con pequeños diamantitos…tenía encima dos rositas cruzadas en porcelana (dulce candy) especialmente mandado hacer para la ocasión…Albert emocionado le pedía que la abriera…a la que ella abrió enseguida… había una foto de los dos…en el lado izquierdo una pequeña inscripción que decía: _**"Siempre te Amare"**_

Los ojos de Candy se nublaron por las lagrimas…llevando a su pecho el hermoso regalo se paro abrazándolo con toda su fuerza…

-_¡Oh Albert gracias es bellísimo—_el rubio al ver que empezaba a llorar…seco sus lagrimas porque era un día para celebrar…era un día para el amor…-Pónmela Albert—dijo entregándosela para darle la espalda…con suavidad deslizo sus cabellos a un lado poniéndosela beso su cuello…-siempre la usare…siempre estará cerca de mi corazón—girándose lo abrazo con fuerza.

_-Te vez hermosa con el puesto pequeña…qué bueno que te gusto…dime preciosa que te gustaría que hiciéramos hoy-_

_-Lo que tú quieras amor mío…pero antes tengo algo que darte—_salió hacia la habitación al regresar traía un regalo en las manos…que le ofreció con una gran sonrisa…al abrirlo se sorprendió…era un libro pero no cualquier libro…uno muy especial…un ejemplar único.

_-"MARIA"…pequeña no puedo creerlo…como lo encontraste…creí que ya no existía este ejemplar_—dijo abrazándola…amaba esa historia desde niño…siempre le gusto que su madre se lo leyera…a pesar de ser una historia de amor triste…amaba la historia…lamentablemente el único ejemplar lo había perdido cuando sufrió el accidente.

-No fue fácil…llevaba años buscándolo…hasta que al fin lo encontré…de verdad te gusta—

-No sabes cuánto pequeña…muchas gracias—la agarro por la cintura dándole un beso apasionado.

Ese 14 de febrero era mágica para ambos…el día era hermoso…el ambiente era especial…solo eran ellos dos…lentamente se fue separando de ella…caminado hacia la pequeña cajita de música que estaba sobre una mesa…volvió a su lado ofreciéndole su mano…uniendo sus cuerpos con la melodía musical empezaron a bailar con suavidad…las palabras no hacían falta ya que sus ojos lo expresaban todo…aun con ese dolor que lo atormentaba…sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por la mujer que tenia ahora en sus brazos.

Cuando repentinamente Albert detuvo el baile…borrando de sus labios aquella sonrisa…sosteniendo aun la mano de ella…dio un paso hacia atrás…llevándose una de las mano a la nariz…sangre.

-_**-**__¡__**Candy**__!-_fue lo único que pudo decir…antes de que todo se volviera negro…desplomándose al suelo…

_-¡ALBERT MI AMOR! ¿Qué tienes?_ ALBERT… sus ojos se agrandaron de horror al ver sangre…un miedo horrible se apodero de ella al verlo inconsciente…

-_¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME…GEORGE AYUDAME POR FAVOR!_—gritaba desesperada… George fue el primero en llegar… Candy lo abrazaba desesperada…le pedía llorando que la ayudaran…que llamaran al Dr. Patrick.

Después de poner a Albert en la cama…George hizo la llamada explicando lo sucedido. Candy por su parte no se apartaba del…allí se quedo hasta que llego el Dr. Steven Patrick llegara una hora después…le pidió que esperara afuera en lo que lo revisaba…Ella acepto saliendo todos de la habitación…

Mientras esperaban afuera…miraba su vestido…sus manos llenas de sangre Candy pregunta…

_-George tu sabes lo que le pasa…no es así—dijo entre lagrimas…_George suspiro con tristeza contestándole.

-_Sra. Candy yo…-_cuando el Dr. Patrick interrumpe saliendo de la habitación dejando a Albert descansando.

_-Le di un sedante fuerte que lo hará dormir unas horas-_Candy lo miro desesperada esperando que le explicara que le sucedía a su esposo. Steven al notar que Candy no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando con Albert…se le acerco diciéndole que tenía que hablar de algo muy delicado.

Allí en el pasillo el Dr. Steven le explico detalladamente a Candy la condición de Albert…ella que había sido enfermera sabia la gravedad del asunto…lentamente le hablo sobre el tumor…los síntomas…lo que tenía que esperar…hasta de como el tiempo estaba en su contra. Candy llevo sus manos a sus labios las piernas le temblaban…sintiéndose desfallecer siendo aguantada rápidamente por George…no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaba.

-Ahora entiendo todo…los dolores de cabeza…los mareos…ese cansancio día a día…esa tristeza en sus ojos…porque no me lo dijo…porque callaron algo tan grave…PORQUE DIGANME PORQUE—reclamaba llena de dolor.

-Por favor señora tendrá su explicación…por favor escuche…todo fue a petición del señor Andrew…me pidió que no dijera nada…que lo prometiera hasta que el encontrara las palabras adecuadas…solo pensaba en ustedes señora…dígame como podía negarme dígame— Candy se le acerco…agarrándolo por el gabán con fuerza comenzó a llorar en su pecho…George solo dejo que se desahogara…poniendo sus manos en sus hombros…todo aquello parecía una pesadilla…de la cual quería despertar…no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando…solo sabía que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-George como voy a poder...dime co…—no pudo continuar volviendo a llorar.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes por el señor Andrew…también porque aun nos falta decirle a joven William…no puede derrumbarse ahora…la va a necesitar fuerte—Candy se aparto…era cierto necesitaba estar fuerte más aun que faltaba decirle a su hijo la condición de su padre…como podría decirle eso…salió de sus pensamientos cuando Steven puso una mano en su hombro.

_-Candy lo siento mucho no habértelo dicho cuando fuiste pero al igual que George también me lo pidió…cada tiempo que pasen juntos será un regalo…sé que es duro pero tienes que ser fuerte…ahora lo importante es solo hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible-_ella no podía pensar con claridad solo quería volver a su lado…no apartarse del jamás….

-Discúlpenme…gracias por todo…se hará todo lo que recomendaste…pero ahora solo deseo volver a su lado…quiero estar cuando despierte—retirándose sin decir nada más hacia su habitación…

-_¡En verdad no se puede hacer nada Dr. Patrick!—_

_-¡Me temo que no George…serán unos meses difíciles para todos… lo siento en verdad…regresare mañana temprano para ver como continua—dijo retirándose._

Mientras Candy entraba a la habitación con el alma hecha pedazos…acercándose silenciosamente hasta llegar al borde de la cama sentándose con cuidado para no despertarlo…viéndolo dormir tranquilamente pensaba.

_~No entiendo cómo es que de golpe el cielo a cambiado cayéndome encima amor mío… no permitiré que pases esto tu solo…estaré a tu lado—_acercándose le dio un suave beso.

Después de varias horas allí llorando en silencio frente a la ventana…Albert despertó.

_-¡AH! ¿Qué paso?... ¡Candy!... ¿Dónde estás?—decía _Albert buscándola…ella se acerca sentándose a su lado.

_-Aquí estoy mi amor…te desmayaste mientras bailábamos…George llamo a Steven que vino…a verte ense…guida-…su voz se quebró al final…s_u alma no podía más que empezó a llorar_…-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…porque me lo ocultaste…porque?-_ al escucharla se le rompió el corazón…

-Esta enfadada pequeña—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Debería estarlo—dijo con lágrimas.

-_¡Candy perdóname por favor!—decía llevando sus dedos a la mejilla de su esposa secando sus lagrimas…-¡te lo iba a decir pequeña solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo…no podía soportar verte llorar como lo haces ahora… no deseaba causarte este dolor que ahora te estoy causando…que les causare a ustedes dos—dijo _cerrando sus ojos las lagrimas caían…

-Albert…debiste decírmelo amor…solo deseo estar contigo…no estás solo…me tienes a mi…a tu familia-

-Lo sé pequeña…es solo que tengo miedo…miedo de no soportarlo…miedo de lo que pase…tal vez por eso no encontraba las palabras…porque tengo miedo a dejarte—dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No temas mi amor yo estaré contigo siempre…pelearemos juntos esto…no estás solo…porque yo estaré siempre a tu lado-mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder hablar sabiendo como ella sufría tanto o más que el...se incorpora hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente…rodeándola ella con sus brazos…ambos lloraron en un llanto que parecía no terminar jamás_… _

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo 19**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito…gracias por todos sus comentarios en especial a Jenny y Elyter…esta historia se está acercando más a su final…espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

_***La novela "María" es de Jorge Isaac es una hermosa historia de amor…que lucha contra una terrible enfermedad que tiene la protagonista. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Nota: espero que no se enojen conmigo por este capitulo...buenos o malos dejen comentarios.

* * *

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 20

Las semanas pasaron sin ninguna novedad…Albert había convencido a su amada que no le avisara a su hijo aun…deseaba que pudiera terminar sus estudios con tranquilidad…la rubia temía la reacción de su hijo pero aun así mantuvo silencio con cada carta que llegaba. Así fue como fueron pasando los meses viendo como se deterioraba cada día más…a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad casi le estaba costando trabajo levantarse de la cama sin tener una recaída…los dolores se hacían más fuertes…veía con impotencia los malestares que lo atacaban día a día…estaba cada vez más débil…con los días lo veía dormir mucho…y comer poco…estaba segura que sin la ayuda de George no hubiera podido sola…ambos solo veía como desvanecía...como lo perdía.

Así cada noche le leía unas líneas de aquel libro que amaba…ella le leía hasta que se quedaba dormido… en el silencio de la noche oraba mientras el dormía… pedía a Dios lo que parecía imposible…lo pudiera hace posible…o tan solo la oportunidad de estar más tiempo juntos…un milagro es lo que su corazón suplicaba…un milagro que no llegaba.

Era una preciosa mañana de mayo…la primavera podía sentirse en el aire…el canto de los pájaros era una dulce melodía que deleitaba los sentidos…las rosa se abrían mostrando su belleza…si todo estaba en su mayor esplendor…pero la tormenta se acercaba a la mansión con la llegada a Chicago del joven William George que estaba ajeno de lo que pasaba con su padre…mientras tanto como cosa del destino la compañía Stratford también había llegado al teatro de Chicago con ellos Terry Grandchester…que para su suerte la gira terminaba en esa misma ciudad donde había dejado su corazón. Mientras tanto allá en el teatro la compañía Stratford se preparaba para sus últimas funciones…un melancólico Terry se resignaba a que no la vería mas…había pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que la vio…además ahora tenía otras responsabilidades…pensó en ir a visitarlos pero se arrepintió al instante descartando esa idea…sin ni siquiera sospechaba que el que consideraba su amigo la muerte lo reclamaria.

_**Allá en la mansión Andrew**_

Entrado el medio día llego William con la familia de su prometida…estaba feliz porque era mayo se celebraría doble celebración...uno era el cumpleaños de su madre…el otro el aniversario # 20 de sus padres…había pasado tantos meses fuera que solo deseaba abrazar a sus padres…una vez todos en la mansión solo se encontró con su padrino George que lo esperaba serio.

_-Hola padrino-…grito un rubio mirando a todos lados lleno de alegría de estar en casa de nuevo…-¿Donde están mis padres?—_

_-Si George donde están esos tortolos—dijo con una gran sonrisa Archie…seguido por su esposa…los mellizos…_pero al ver el rostro del hombre la sonrisa de todos los presentes desapareció.

-Que sucede padrino…porque esa cara…donde están…porque no están aquí para recibirme—

-William…señores Cornwell…jóvenes por favor pasemos a la sala…es importante lo que debo decirles—nadie entendía cual era el misterio…William solo seguía preguntando qué sucedía…una vez todos allí sentados…George disculpo a la señora Candy…se había ofrecido para darle la noticia a la familia…enseguida les conto con dolor en el alma lo que estaba aconteciendo con referencia a Albert…a su lamentable enfermedad…cada detalle fue dicha de sus labios sin omitir nada…hasta el por qué no se le había dicho nada antes…un silencio sepulcral cayó en aquella habitación…se rompió con el llanto de Annie y Mary…tanto Archie como Stir no salían de su asombro…un fuerte ruido hizo William al ponerse en pie…atrayendo la atención de todos.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO PADRINO…ES UNA BROMA…MAMA…PADRE—grito el joven casi fuera de sí…todos los demás lo miraban asombrados…nunca se pensó que recibirían semejante noticia…borrando toda alegría.

-No es una broma…tu padre se muere William…tienes que ser fuerte muchacho… ya no eres un niño—dijo su padrino muy serio…casi en tono severo…el joven apretaba los puños tan fuertes que se lastimaba la palma…lo siguiente que paso fue en cámara lenta…primero soltó un grito desgarrador…rompió varios objetos a su alrededor…para luego caer de rodillas llorando…nadie se atrevía a moverse…así continuo llorando hasta que sintió que lo abrazaban al levantar su rostro lleno de lagrimas…ahí estaba su madre arrodillada junto a él…se abrazo a ella llorando como cuando era niño...lloro tan fuerte que no hubo ningún ser viviente en aquellos terrenos que no pudiera sentir aquel dolor que sentía su alma…lloro con desesperación agarrado de su madre que lo abrazaba fuertemente…así estuvieron largo rato madre e hijo…una vez más calmado ambos fueron a la habitación donde Albert estaba bajo los efectos de la morfina…nunca pensó ver a su padre en ese estado…a su héroe…su mentor…su todo…arrodillado al lado de su cama volvió a llorar…así se quedo en un llanto silencioso hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A la siguiente mañana William bajo a desayunar…no había podido dormir…en realidad nadie había podido dormir esa noche…después de desayunar todos en silencio…se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres…necesitaba saber cómo estaba su padre…necesitaba verlo…abrazarlo decirle que él estaba ahí a su lado...que lo amaba…en el camino se encontró con George_._

_-¡Buenos días joven William!- _

_-¡Buenos días padrino!—_

_-¡Acabo de llevarles el desayuno a los señores!—d_ecía George con gran pesar.

-_¿Cómo esta?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta._

_-Sigue igual joven…ya casi no está comiendo…lamentablemente la señora Candy tampoco…ahora está despierto…a preguntado por usted… ¿Por qué no va a verlo?...estoy seguro que eso le gustara—_

_-¡Si padrino…así lo haré!—_

_-Con el permiso William—_el joven iba a continuar con su camino…-_¡Joven William!... ¡Trate de ser fuerte!—_

_-Gracias padrino… lo seré…lo seré—dijo con tristeza._

Entro a la pequeña sala de la habitación…ya allí frente a la puerta escucho como su madre le prometía que cuando llegara el momento…descansaría frente al árbol y no en el cementerio familiar…sintió un dolor grande en corazón, al escuchar como su madre lo prometía en llanto…después de unos minutos toco muy suave…al escuchar la voz de su madre abrió la puerta despacio asomando la cabeza.

_-¡Madre no quise molestar solo deseaba saber cómo estaba Papa!—el joven observo a su madre se veía cansada…sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados._

_-¡Hijo mío tu nunca molesta…ven pasa…acércate a tu padre le encantara!-_diciéndole eso…le dice algo suave a Albert al oído dándole un dulce beso a su amado… dirigiéndose hacia su hijo dándole un beso en la frente_…-¡Trata de que no se fatigue tu Padre!—salió _dejándolo a solas con él.

-_¡Ven hijo…acércate!—_dijo con una voz suave casi apagada…acercándose el joven al borde de la cama sentándose a su lado…noto que su padre estaba muy pálido…demacrado…debía sentir dolor por los gestos de su rostro…así que tomo su mano tratando de darle fuerzas…solo aguantaba el llanto de ver a su padre así en aquella cama…

_-¡Buenos días Padre!... ¿Cómo te siente?-_sonriéndole gentilmente como siempre…aun con el dolor que él pudiera estar sintiendo.

-_¡Feliz de verte!... ¡Hijo mío!...como fueron tus exámenes…anda cuéntame—_

_-Salí bien padre…creo que usted estará orgulloso de mí—dijo casi al borde del llanto._

_-William yo siempre estado orgulloso de ti…eres mi mayor orgullo…lo has hecho bien…pronto estarás a cargo…tu…—_pero el joven lo interrumpió.

_-Padre yo no sé si pueda hacerlo…padre yo—_el joven quería hablar pero las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta...no podía pronunciar ni una sola…solo pensaba como de niño solo quería ser como él cuando fuera grande… se sentía muy orgulloso de ser su hijo...admiraba a su padre…lo admiraba más que nunca.

_-Lo harás bien…además George_…_estará a tu lado para guiarte_…_ cuando ya no esté—_el solo bajo la cabeza…-Sé que no a…sido fácil para ti…hijo mío…se que serás fuerte por tu madre—el solo seguía callado escuchándolo…sentía que si hablara lloraría…

_-Mary Ann…ella es una buena muchacha…se que serás tan feliz _como lo he sido yo…_aunque sé que tal vez no esté a tu lado en ese momento tan especial para ti…William hijo mío…mi único hijo…no olvides que estoy orgulloso de el hombre que eres…te amo con toda el alma"… _tomando un respiro largo Albert continuo…ya se sentía fatigado y algo cansado.

-Padre por favor descansa-

-_William, necesito que me hagas una promesa…pase lo que pase…sea quien sea…no te opondrás a la felicidad de tu madre—_escapándosele unas lágrimas a Albert… William no pudo decir palabra…no entendía a que se refería su padre…solo lo abrazo…en sus brazos comenzó llorar….

_-¡Te amo padre…te amo mucho…te lo prometo…te prometo lo que quieras pero no me dejes!—a_mbos se quedaron allí en silencio un largo rato abrazados…Candy que se encontraba sentada a fuera de la habitación no pudo evitarlo…comenzó a llorar…cuando a pareció un pañuelo frente a ella…levantando la cabeza se encontró con George.

-Gracias George…no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti…siempre has estado al pendiente de nosotros…eres un ser maravilloso que es increíble que no te hayas casado-

-Si me case señora…es solo que Dios la llamo a su lado —la rubia se sorprendió.

-No lo sabía…lo siento mucho—

-Por favor señora no se disculpe…fue hace mucho tiempo…además nunca hablamos de eso—la rubia negó con la cabeza…George tomo asiento a su lado…-ella se llamaba Margaret…era muy bella, noble, maravillosa en verdad…me hizo muy feliz en nuestro primer año de matrimonio mas cuando me dijo que sería padre…pero hubo una complicación en el parto…donde tanto ella como mi hija fallecieron—Candy se llevo las mano a la boca…quise disculpase…-descuide señora aunque ellas no están conmigo se que algún día las volveré a ver…volveremos a estar juntos…porque al final nos reunimos con nuestros seres amados—no tuvo que decir nada más para que ella entendiera lo que quería decirle.

-Gracias—el hombre entendió…ambos se quedaron en silencio…hasta que salió William…dándole un beso a su hijo entro a la habitación.

Las semanas siguientes fueron difíciles para la familia…se le había hecho una especie de cama portátil que era llevada al jardín una o dos veces a la semana…allí debajo del gran árbol Albert disfrutaba de la brisa de la primavera junto a su esposa sentada a su lado…el doctor Patrick pasó esas semanas en la mansión para estar al pendiente…mas cuando se negó internarse en un hospital para atenderlo apropiadamente…casi no se dormía bien en la casa…todos estaba pendiente quedándose en los pasillos…turnándose cada uno no deseaban dejarlo solos en especial a Candy que sufría amargamente en silencio. Esa noche ella como siempre se acostó a su lado…acariciando con suavidad su cabello le leía unas líneas más del libro.

_-Te amo Candy…te amo más que a mi vida—_ella dejo de leer para mirarlo_._

_-Yo también te amo Albert…siempre te amare…solo aguanta amor mío—_ella siguió acariciando sus cabellos retornando la lectura hasta que se quedo dormido a su lado…

-Duerme amor mío…que yo velare tus sueños—era duro aceptar que el fin se le acercaba a su amado Albert…aunque con él se hidria una parte de su vida. Las días siguientes Albert había desmejorado mucho…aquella batalla la estaba perdiendo…la masa en su cabeza había crecido tanto que le estaba afectado la visión…la presión era tanta en su cabeza que tenia hemorragias nasales contantes…estaba muy débil…sobre todo cansado…su único consuelo…su mayor fortaleza es que siempre estaba ella…ahí estaría hasta el final…su final.

Esa mañana era hermosa…el sol calentaba la habitación…hacía rato que se había levantado…ya había tomado su desayuno o al menos eso había intentado…allí estaban los dos…como todos los días ella le leía "María"…tenia la mirada fija hacia la ventana…sentía que la vida se le escapaba…lo sentía en su alma…el tiempo estaba en su contra…un tiempo que ya no tenía precisamente ese día…el día que había unido su alma a la de su amada Candy.

-_Feliz Aniversario pequeña_—dijo con suavidad…dejando ella la lectura.

-_Feliz Aniversario amor mío_—dándole un beso…ella lo acariciaba con ternura…se veía pálido…había perdido el color en sus labios…y el calor en su piel.

–_Candy se que Steven no aprobaría esto…pero sabes me gustaría que hiciéramos algo en este día tan especial—dijo casi sin voz por la fatiga._

_-¿Qué cosa amor…haremos lo que tú quieras?—_

–_Me gustaría ir al jardín…deseo estar contigo allí…en nuestro aniversario…es un día hermoso…por favor no me lo niegues—_ella se sorprendió por su petición…sabia que está débil…muy fatigado…no deseaba fatigarlo más de lo que estaba. Así que le pidió a George que llamara a Steven…enseguida sin perder tiempo vino…con el vinieron todos los demás preocupados. Candy pidió algo que a todos los allí presente en aquella habitación se sorprendieron.

_-Quiero ir al jardín Steven…con Candy…deseo estar allí contigo pequeña…por favor vamos allí—la rubia se sentía morir allí mismo…_su esposo suplicaba casi sin fuerzas.

_-¡Pero Albert!—protesto el Dr. Patrick…-Eso no es aconsejable…debes descansar…podrías sufrir una recaída muy seria—_

_-Padre por favor escucha a Steven—_pero Albert los interrumpió casi sin voz…sin fuerzas….

_-Por favor Steven no me niegues estos…no me niegues esto ahora…te lo ruego…_Candy por favor—dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…ella se sentía desfallecer…temía que el salir afuera le haría daño pero no soportaba verlo de esa forma.

_-¡Esta bien amor mío…iremos a donde tú quieras!... ¡Por favor George!-_pidió Candy.

-Como ordene señora—rápidamente George salió de la habitación…mandando a llamar al Capataz…también algunos hombres que trabajaban allí para ayudar a bajarlo al jardín. Steven miro a todos…eso era una mala idea pero al verlo sonreír con descontento acepto.

Todos estaban preocupados por la salud del pero guardaron silencio al verlo tan feliz…unos minutos después George llego informando que estaba todo listo…la cama portátil que habían preparado ya estaba puesta debajo del gran árbol…así que con sumo cuidado lo llevaron entre medio de los rosales hasta llegar donde quería…allí lo pusieron con cuidado…no quedaba acostado pero tampoco muy sentado…solo estaba cómodo…una vez que ella lo arropo con una frisa…se sentó a su lado mirando frente a él…con una reverencia de respeto los empleados se retiraron…un rato después todos los demás también… menos George y William que se quedaron con ellos un rato mas.

**Allá en la terraza de la mansión**

–_Steven no me parece buena idea que esté haciendo este desarreglo…crees que resista a todo esto—d_ecía Archie preocupado…mientras ambos miraban en dirección donde los habían dejado.

_-No lo sé Archie…solo te diré que es increíble como a resistido estos casi seis meses-_

_-A que te refieres—_

–_Me refiero que he tenido casos como el de Albert…he visto como a los solo dos o tres meses máximos de la enfermedad…ya no pueden levantarse…ni hacer nada… lamentablemente hasta morir…pero es increíble como a aguantado el dolor…aun así seguir sonriendo…es de admirar su fuerza de voluntad– _

_-Crees que haya un milagro…tal vez el amor que tiene por Candy sea…no sé-_el doctor lo miro con tristeza…deseaba contestarle que si pero….

–_Creo Archie que cualquier cosa puede suceder…pero me temo que esta pelea la perdió…hay que preparase para lo inevitable—_ante el comentario Archie sintió un nudo en la garganta que tuvo que disimular ante su familia.

Allá en el centro del jardín William observaba a sus padres…su madre estaba sentada a su lado con un libro en las manos…no le era muy fácil aguantar las ganas de llorar…pero debía hacerlo.

–_Acércate hijo mío—e_l joven se acerco tomando su mano.

–_Recuerda que te amo…que estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido tu padre…no olvides lo que platicamos William- _

–_Gracias padre…también te amo…no lo olvidare—_dijo el joven Andrew con un nudo en la garganta…George también se acerco…Albert no tuvo que pronunciar nada para que el hombre entendiera.

_-El honor ha sido mío señor…siempre estaré con ellos hasta mi último aliento_—Albert sonrió…George tomo su mano.

-_Gracias amigo mío_—su voz ya sonaba apagada…George prefirió retirarse antes de que terminara llorando.

-_Me retiro entonces_—con una leve inclinación se retiro…después de un rato William al ver a su padre tan feliz…como lleno de vida…decidió irse…para darles un rato privado a sus padres…después de todo era su aniversario # 20.

_-¡Estarán bien!-_pregunto algo angustiado_._

_-¡Si hijo!—e_l joven se retiro dejándolos solos a los dos…sabia que ese era su momento…deteniéndose por un momento volvió a mirar hacia atrás…vio como su padre levantaba su mano despidiéndose…con pena le respondió igual continuando su camino.

Camino despacio dejando que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas…al levantar la vista se encontró con su padrino que lo esperaba…ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las enormes escaleras de mármol que daban al balcón…allí se encontraron con su tía Annie que preguntaba cómo estaba todo…el joven les dijo que hasta ahora estaba todo bien.

_-¡Van a entrar!—_

_-¡NO tía Annie me quedare aquí…entren ustedes!—_

_-¡Si nos necesitas nos llamas…estaremos aquí mismo!—d_ijo Archie tocando su hombro…todos entraron a la casa quedándose William y George solos parados en el balcón.

_**Allá bajo el árbol**_

Candy estaba sentada a su lado mirando hacia él mientras seguía leyendo aquel libro…el brazo de Albert descansaba en su falda…mientras la otra mano la levantaba de vez en cuando para acariciarle el rostro o jugar con sus risos…así permaneció escuchando la dulce voz de su amada…mientras también se escuchaba el canto de las aves…el viento soplando trayendo el dulce aroma de las rosas…realmente era un día hermoso…tan hermoso como el día de su boda…mientras leía las últimas líneas de aquel libro titulado "María"...Candy sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta con el final tan triste de aquella historia de amor…tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas para cuando cerró el libro.

_-Fue hermoso…gracias por leerlo para mi pequeña—_

_-De nada mi amor…fue una historia muy hermosa—_

_-Pero no tan hermosa como lo eres tu amada mía…en verdad me siento tan feliz hoy… de estar a tu lado—_ambos sonrieron…deseando con el corazón que ese día nunca terminara…despacio levanto su mano hacia su rostro acariciándolo…-_¡ Te amo Candy…amor mío cuando llegue el momento-_

–_Albert_ por favor no hablemos de eso ahora—por un momento la tristeza lo invadió…se sentía cansado…sentía que el tiempo se le iba de las manos…sentía que ya no le quedaba nada.

_-¡Pequeña perdóname por toda esta pena…por no poder mantener mi promesa de estar siempre juntos…quería envejecer a tu lado…nunca dejarte!—_sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-_Te amo…no hay nada que perdonar…porque estamos juntos…así estaremos hasta el final... ¡Solo aguanta…no me dejes sola…aguanta amor mío—dijo entre lagrimas…_Albert acaricio aquel hermoso rostro con sus dedos sintiendo las lagrimas…pensó.

~_Dios concédeme mi más anhelado deseo solo una vez más…__dejarme verla_~ por unos minutos volvió un brillo en sus ojos azules pudiendo mirar de nuevo una vez más aquellos hermosos ojos verdes…a su amada Candy…la dueña de su alma…de todo su mundo.

-_¡No estarás sola amor mío…yo estaré siempre estaré contigo…no lo olvides nunca… siempre!..._ella acariciaba su rostro con dulzura…_–Candy e sido tan feliz en estos 20 años…he tenido más de lo que he soñado…que ya no tengo miedo pequeña…estoy listo para irme…ya no siento nada ni siento dolor…solo siento dejarte…dejarlos a los dos-…_su respiración era débil…-_estoy cansado…tan cansado—_ella se acerco poniendo su cabeza en su pecho comenzó a llorar.

_-Albert…mi amor…descansa yo velare tus sueños siempre—_fue lo único que pudo decir…como explicar con palabras que no deseaba que la abandonara…que no se fuera…como.

_-Me das un beso—_dijo casi sin voz…tratando de aguantar las lagrimas levanto la cabeza…mirándolo a los ojos…inclinándose hacia él se besaron…suavemente expresando un sentimiento que ni la misma muerte borraría…lentamente ella se aparto dejando su frente pegada a la suya_…-Todo mi amor se queda contigo…siempre pequeña…siempre te amare_—dijo despacio acariciando el rostro de su amada Candy…soltando un profundo suspiro…embozando una última sonrisa cerro sus ojos…la mano que acariciaba su rostro se fue deslizando hasta caer a un lado.

Los ojos de ella ya no veían…se nublaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban…lagrimas que ahora empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas cayendo en el rostro de amado esposo…tomo el rostro en sus manos…mientras de sus labios temblorosos solo salía una súplica.

_- ¡ALBERT!... ¡ALBERT!...__ vuelve por favor…vuelve amor…no te vayas…no me dejes vuelve-_el rostro de su esposo se empezó a llenar por las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella…mientras ella despacio con sus manos levanto la cabeza de su amado príncipe pegándolo a su pecho…abrazándolo con fuera…rompió a llorar…su llanto fue tan desgarrador que el mismo cielo sintió aquel inmenso dolor…si un dolor que sentía ahora su alma por la muerte de su amado príncipe…su amado Albert.

**Allá en el balcón William y George platicaban**_**….**_

_-Esto no será fácil padrino—_decía el joven Andrew mirando el camino que conducía a donde estaban sus padres.

_-Lo sé William…pero debemos ser fuerte—_el joven observo a su padrino que se había quedado en silencio.

-_Escuchas eso_—dijo el hombre con tristeza…el joven solo se limito a escuchar…ahí estaba el llanto que se escuchaba.

_-Es mama_—dijo antes de salir corriendo entre los rosales hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba su madre llorando…se quedo petrificado en el mismo sitio con el corazón partido…acercándose lentamente cayó de rodillas tomando la mano de su padre.

_-¡PADRE! ¡PADRE NO!-_sin poder decir nada mas rompió a llorar el muchacho sin consuelo…George llego detrás del joven.

–_Dios mío no puede ser-_murmuro George llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas.

En unos minutos todos en la casa se percataron de lo sucedido…solo llanto…solo dolor se sentía en aquella mansión…apartar a Candy del cuerpo sin vida de su amado no fue fácil…su propio hijo fue el tuvo el valor de hacerlo…mientras Archie con George se encargaban de los tramites fúnebres…por más que su familia estuviera a su lado…aunque su hijo también lo estuviera sabia que una parte de ella se había ido…se había ido con su amado príncipe.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo 20**_

_**No sé cómo expresar bien lo que siento con este capítulo…solo son sentimientos vividos.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Un fuerte abrazo Ladycat**_


	21. Chapter 21

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 21

Allá en el teatro ya era tarde Terry se dirigía a su camerino a recoger algunas cosas para irse al hotel a descansar…ya que saldrían temprano a Nueva York… pasando por el lado de unos empleados escucho que hablaban algo de la familia Andrew…

_-Lo más seguro es que planean alguna fiesta o algo así…que mas da-murmuro_ sintiendo algo de coraje…sin prestarles atención siguió a su camerino, como siempre sin hablar con nadie…encerándose en el…no deseaba pensar en nada…solo deseaba irse lo más rápido de esa ciudad antes de terminar haciendo lo que ha estado evitando desde que llego…porque aunque su corazón había encontrado algo de paz en los brazos de otra mujer…la amaba aun…la amaba de esa forma demencial…se odio por ese sentimiento…se odio por preguntarse si ella lo recordaría…se odio por querer ir a verla…se odio mas por sentir celos…en verdad esta maldito con ese amor…sonrió porque sabía que siempre seria así...con ese último pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Temprano en la mañana Terry ya lo tenía todo preparado para su regreso a Nueva York… pensaba en su hijo Grahan…su pequeño…en la dulce Rose…en volver a verlos…regresar a su lado…un refugio que ella le ofrecía…y que agradecía haber encontrado…si agradecía porque no haber sido así lo más seguro es que se hubiera vuelto loco o hubiera hecho alguna locura. Ya se disponía a salir cuando se encontró con Robert que al parecer lo estaba buscando desde ayer…sosteniendo un periódico en sus manos.

-_¡Buenos días Robert!...iba a buscarte este momento…me quede dormido aquí mismo…pero ya estoy listo-_el actor pudo percibir que algo estaba mal por el rostro de su amigo…_-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué esa cara? –_

_-Terry lo siento…no tengo buenas noticias-_Terry se asusto.

_-¿Qué sucede Robert…es mi hijo?... ¡dime por Dios Robert!—_

_-Tu hijo está bien…es tu amigo Albert…Terry el falleció…Albert falleció ayer… lo siento mucho en verdad Terry-_Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-_¡De qué demonios hablas…eso no puede ser!-_tomando a su amigo por los hombros…lo empujo pegándolo contra la pared.

_-¡Toma Terry convéncete tu mismo!-_grito entregándole Robert el periódico con la triste noticia…donde anunciaba en las primeras páginas la muerte de Sir William Albert Andrew…sus ojos se nublaron, no podía creerlo_. _

_-¡MUERTO!...es que no puede ser…Dios Mío Candy-_saliendo corriendo de allí.

-_¡TERRY…ESPERA A DONDE VAS…ESPERA!-_gritaban el hombre viéndolo salir a toda prisa del teatro.

Allá en la Mansión Andrew la familia…amigos se preparaban para dar el último adiós a Albert…siendo llevado el féretro por el jardín hasta su última morada por su hijo William, George, Archie y Stir (hijo de archie)…mientras Annie acompañaba a una destrozada Candy. Llegando la familia, amigos, la servidumbre…en donde el pidió ser sepultado…frente al gran árbol donde sus pequeñas flores servirían de manto a su eterno descanso…entre los llantos de los presentes…el padre dio un hermoso sermón, conocía a Albert desde que a penas era un niño… expreso con gran dolor todo lo que sentía su corazón por aquel hombre tan maravilloso que ya no estaba entre nosotros…al terminar le pidió a George que hablara en representación de la familia.

-El señor George Andley dirá unas palabras en nombre de la familia Andrew antes del descenso—dijo el padre haciéndose a un lado.

-En nombre de la familia Andrew deseo dar las gracias por todas sus condolencias…fue un honor para mí estar al lado del señor Andrew todos estos años…el fue mi amigo…fue un hombre maravilloso al que todos extrañaremos…un esposo y padre extraordinario…el mejor amigo, hijo, hermano…el mundo ha perdido a un gran ser humano-…George sentía un nudo en la garganta…-pero el…pero el cielo ha ganado a un ángel…hasta pronto amigo mío—soltando una rosa encima del féretro…sus palabras fueron realmente emotivas pero no pudo continuar por el llanto…una vez terminadas esas palabras comenzó el descenso.

William abrazaba a su madre con fuerza…sentía que si la soltaba se desplomaría mientras bajaban el féretro de su padre para darle entierro…poco a poco todos le iban dando el pésame a la familia dirigiéndose a la casa…hasta solo quedar ellos dos aun abrazados hasta que los trabajadores terminaron de sepultarlo.

_-¡Hola Candy!_—al girar la cabeza se encontró de al frente a Neil con su esposa e hijo…saludando también a todos los presentes que se encontraban.

_-Nuestro más sentido_ _pésame…lo sentimos mucho Candy-_dándole la joven un abrazo fuerte a Candy…otro a William_…_Neil abrazo al joven…luego de unos minutos William los dejo conversar solos…reuniéndose con la familia que esperaba algo apartados.

_-¡Gracias Catherine!...gracias a los dos—_bajo la cabeza al sentir que le jalaban el vestido.

-Mi más sentido písame…seniora bonita—dijo el pequeño…Candy sonrió.

-Gracias caballerito—dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño.

–_No queríamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti-_dijo Neil.

-_¡Gracias por venir!...pero entonces ya se regresan a Europa—_

–_Si Candy…mañana mismo nos regresamos…no deseo descuidar la confianza que me dio Albert con la empresa allá en Europa-Neil se quedo en silencio unos minutos…_

-_–Los dejo para que conversen…amor te esperare en las escaleras…_ de nuevo Candy mis más sentidas condolencias—dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Candy…se marcho la joven…los demás aun seguían allí alejados un poco.

_-¡Candy el era un buen hombre…no solo porque me perdono…también porque me brindo su apoyo…confiando en mi…nunca le fallare nunca… si algún día nos necesitas no dudes en llamarnos, Candy—e_lla lo miro al escuchar aquellas palabras tan bonita de los labios de Neil…notando enseguida la tristeza que él sentía… _-Candy no debes olvidar que tienes personas que te aman…tu hijo William, que te ama y te necesita._

_-¡Gracias Neil!—_sabia que en esos momentos no había palabra que pudiera consolar a un corazón tan herido_._

–_Bueno ya debemos irnos…cuídate por favor…llamamos para lo que sea-_diciendo eso toma su mano depositando un beso en esta…retirándoles para despedirse…se fue encontrarse con su esposa…se quedo allí parada cuando Annie se acerco.

_-Candy no crees que deberías entrar-_decía con tristeza Annie.

_-No Annie prefiero quedarme un rato mas…por favor te haría cargo de todo—_ambas se abrazaron.

_-¡Claro que sí!—l_uego de un rato los Cornwell también se retiraron para atender a las personas…William y George se quedaron con ella hasta entrar bien la tarde.

_-Mama se está haciendo algo tarde-_Candy lo miro a los ojos…sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

–_Lo sé hijo mío…solo quisiera estar a solas un rato…por favor…estaré bien-_el no deseaba dejarla sola pero George con un leve toque en el hombro le dejo saber que todo estaría bien.

-_¡Esta bien mama!-_William deposito un tierno beso en la frente a su madre…_-te esperaremos en las escaleras-_ambos se fueron perdiéndose ambos entre los rosales de aquel hermoso jardín…ya sola se dejo caer desahogo todo el dolor que su corazón sentía…llorando sin parar…así permaneció por un largo rato hasta sentirse más tranquila.

Cuando se disponía a irse escucho el sonido de una armónica a sus espaldas…al voltearse vio a Terry tocando aquella armónica con tanta pena y dolor que podía estremecer hasta el mismo cielo… Candy lo vio que había cambiado…sus cabellos estaban algo grises…su rostro era más duro pero era él…el mismo rebelde e indomable Terry Grandchester…lo mismo se podría decir que él pensó algo similar…el verla a pesar de los años tan bella lo sorprendió…las mismas pecas…si esa era su bella Candy…su tarzan pecosa…no había cambiado en nada, solo en la tristeza que ahora sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban… la miraba mientras tocaba la melodía. Al terminar la melodía se le acerco a ella…depositando unas hermosas rosas sobre la tierra recién puesta. Las palabras sobraban…las lagrimas hablaban por si solas…el dolor que ambos sentían los unía en ese momento…deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos…confortarla…dejarle saber si pudiera cambiar su vida por la del…lo haría por no verla sufrir como sufría.

-_¡Candy!...lo lamento con el alma—_

_-¡Gracias por venir!... ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?—_

–_Estaba aquí en Chicago terminando la gira teatral…cuando Robert me dio la noticia…arranque enseguida…-en verdad lo siento Candy…no entiendo… ¿Qué paso…como?—_Candy cayó por unos minutos…respiro hondo para no llorar le contesta.

—E_staba enfermo Terry…una enfermedad terminal…que término en unos meses por arrebatármelo…dejándome sola—_rompiendo a llorar de nuevo…sin terminar lo que le contaba.

Terry no sabía qué hacer…no encontraba las palabras adecuadas…temía abrazarla pero no pudo más…la estrecho entre sus brazos.

–_Candy no estás sola…Dios mío si yo pudiera…te juro que si yo pudiera—decía _abrazándola a su pecho…sin poder decir nada mas hundiéndose ambos en un llanto… luego de unos minutos abrazados…ella se aparto un poco del.

–_Gracias por esas palabras…también por venir Terry—_dijo aun con lagrimas…que fueron secadas por las manos del actor…que acaricio sin querer su mejilla.

_-No tienes que darlas…consideraba a Albert mi amigo…lo apreciaba muchísimo… además sabes que siempre contaras conmigo incondicionalmente…estaré cuando me necesites o si solo deseas platicar estaré para ti—d_ecía Terry tomando su mano inclinándose caballerosamente deposito un beso en ella…cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Disculpa madre...estaba preocupado—decía el joven Andrew acercándose…Candy al verlo sonrió.

-Ven hijo permíteme presentarte un buen amigo al señor Terry Grandchester…Terry él es mi hijo William George-

-Mucho gusto William…mis sinceras condolencias…tu padre era un ser humano maravilloso…un gran amigo-

-Muchas gracias señor Grandchester…es un verdadero placer en conocerlo—dijo el joven dándole la mano…después solo silencio…hasta que-disculpe señor Grandchester pero yo a usted lo conozco…creo que lo he visto antes—decía el joven entrecerrado los ojos como tratando de recordar algo.

-Claro que lo conoces hijo…Terry es un famoso actor de teatro…es muy conocido—

-Candy que dices…favor que me haces—

-Si lo sé madre…pero estoy seguro que lo he visto antes señor—

-Por favor solo llámame Terry—dijo con una sonrisa…al cual hizo recordar a William donde lo había visto…abriendo los ojos grande.

-Ya recordé…usted fue el que mi primo y yo le dimos el pelotazo en la cabeza cuando niños—dijo haciendo reír a Terry…por otro lado Candy no salía de su asombro…recordaba bien ese día…mientras almorzaban su hijo le había contado…recordó que fueron a disculparse con el caballero e invitarlo tal vez almorzar…pero no estaba…quien hubiera dicho que ese mismo hombre era el mismísimo Terry Grandchester. Después de unos minutos de hablar de aquel suceso…William sugirió regresar a la casa ya que era tarde…así que Candy se despidió.

-Iremos a la casa…gustas acompañarnos-

_-Gracias tal vez mas tarde… tocare una vez más por mi amigo Candy…será mi forma de despedirme—_ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-Gracias una vez más por haber venido—_

_-Fue un verdadero placer conocerte William…eres el vivo retrato de tu padre—_dijo estrechándole la mano.

_-Gracias señor…otra vez disculpe por la bola—Terry rio…_luego se giro hacia_ Candy…_la abrazo fuerte…siempre había querido tenerla en sus brazos pero no en esas circunstancias…no así...lentamente se separo de ella sosteniendo su mano deposito un beso.

_-Adiós Terry—_

_-Hasta pronto Candy-_en esa despedida sus manos se separaron…mientras la veía alejarse del brazo de su hijo…la vio girar su cabeza a donde se encontraba Albert enterrado para continuar su camino…quedándose solo allí, volviendo a mirar en donde se hallaba enterrado el que fue más que un amigo…volviendo a tocar una vez más la misma melodía de despedida…que una vez le toco a Candy…aquella noche de separación…una vez termino solo se quedo en silencio allí parado.

_-Adiós amigo_—susurro.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 21

Una vez más muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Abrazos Ladycat


	22. Chapter 22

Siempre te Amare

20 años Despues

Capitulo 22

Pasaron unas semanas desde que su amado príncipe había muerto…la muerte repentina del gran semental Pegasus…el caballo blanco de Albert…padre de muchos pura sangre ahora también se había ido…aquello fue demasiado para Candy…después de eso ya no salía de su habitación…parada en muchas ocasiones frente a la ventana…quería estar sola…no comía casi…dormía poco o solo lloraba en la cama hasta que el agotamiento la vencía…en muchas ocasiones Terry la visitaba pero como siempre no lo recibía…en realidad no veía a nadie… así pasaron los meses hundiéndose en ese dolor cada día.

El invierno llego forrando los terrenos de un manto blanco…William estaba muy preocupado por ella…sabia que la muerte de su padre le había afectado mucho…lo peor era que no sabía cómo ayudarla a superar ese dolor. Una mañana temprano como siempre lo hacia Dorothy la doncella le llevaba el desayuno a Candy…al entrar a la habitación la oyó murmurar algo.

_-¿Señora Candy se encuentra bien?-_al acercarse a ella noto que algo estaba muy mal…con cuidado toco su frente…grito.

_-¡DIOS MÍO!..._e_sta ardiendo en fiebre-_saliendo corriendo de la habitación gritando por ayuda…los gritos se escucharon por la casa…llegando primero el joven William.

_-¿Qué pasa?—dijo a la mujer._

_-La señora Andrew está muy mal…tiene mucha fiebre—_el joven no la dejo ni terminal…salió como rayo a la habitación de su madre…al William tocar a su madre le grito a la muchacha que llamara el Dr. Patrick…

_-¡DILE QUE ES MUY URGENTE…BUSCA A GEORGE!-_la doncella salía corriendo del cuarto tropezando con George que en cuanto entro noto el mal estado de Candy…tenía mucha fiebre…temblando de pies a cabeza…sudando frío…su situación parecía complicarse…solo repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Albert.

_¡SSSSssss tranquila madre!-_decía el joven mientras sostenía su mano… como unos 55 minutos después llego Steven siendo recibido por George que le explicaba la condición de ella dirigiéndose ambos rápidamente a la habitación…estando allí la reviso…todos notaron que algo no estaba bien por el rostro del médico.

-_Será mejor hospitalizarla enseguida…me temo que su condición es algo seria—_

_-¡Pero es necesario…en su condición es buena idea moverla…además hace mucho frio-_protesto William.

-_William las cosas podrían ponerse graves…en el hospital habrá los medios para atenderla…entiendes…debo llamar a la ambulancia_…aceptando el joven rápidamente el doctor se comunico a la clínica pidiendo una ambulancia de urgencia.

Esa mañana transcurría lentamente para todos mientras esperaban en la salita espera del hospital,…veían como entraban y salían médicos…enfermeras del cuarto…después de casi 24 horas de espera salía Steven.

-_¿COMO ESTA?_ –preguntaron todos_._

_-Me temo que la fiebre no sede…le hicimos varios análisis…no hay explicación de por qué esa fiebre…pero te diré de seguir así temo que la perderemos—_el joven Andrew al escuchar eso perdió los estribos.

_-¡PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO…QUE NO SE_ _PUEDE HACER NADA!_—gritaba angustiado William…siendo tranquilizado por George—

_-Se que es difícil…peo hacemos todo lo posible William… ella no lucha…se rinde…es como si no tuviera deseos de vivir…lo siento solo nos queda esperar…un milagro-_William no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Dos días habían pasado desde el ingreso de Candy al hospital…no había mucha mejoría…la fiebre no cedía… seguía con los delirios. William no sabía qué hacer no se quería apartar de ella…no dormía…ni había probado bocado…por más que Archie insistía en quedarse con ella…seguía negándose…tampoco George se había ido…siempre estaba cerca por si lo necesitaba.

-_Hijo por qué no vas a la casa a descansar o al menos ve a comer algo…no quiero que te enfermes…tu tío Archie y yo nos podemos quedar-_pero él no quería.

_-Gracias tía Annie en verdad estoy bien pero me quedare hasta que ella mejore…vayan a descansar ustedes—_después de un rato salieron para descansar un poco…comer algo…traerle algo a William y a George.

Esa noche Annie regreso se ofreció a quedarse acompañarlo para que descansara al menos un poco_... -William por qué no vas a cambiarte…comes un poco…te hará bien…no conviene que este te enfermes…que dirá tu mama…también llévate a George que tampoco ha descansado nada—el soltó un suspiro._

_-Esta bien tía Annie tu ganas… iré a comer algo…no tardaremos-_William se fue tranquilo asegurándole Annie que le llamaría si algo pasaba. Varios minutos pasaron cuando tocaron la puerta…Annie fue abrir la puerta…

-_¿Cómo está Annie?—_ella no se sorprendió…sabía que no se había ido…lo había visto rondando preguntando por su salud.

_-¡Sigue igual!...quieres pasa Terry—_

_-¡Gracias Annie…gracias por dejarme verla!—_

_-¡No tienes que darlas…iré a buscar un café!—_Annie salió de la misma dejándolo solo…al verla tan pálida en aquella cama se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…se le acerco empezando acariciar sus rizos…deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos para que supiera que no estaba sola pero_… _

_-¡Candy amor mío…tanta es tu pena que no deseas vivir…si pudiera aliviar ese dolor con gusto lo haría…cambiaria de lugar con él…solo para que fueras feliz…no estuvieras tan triste poniendo tu vida en peligro…no te rindas pecosa—_decía acariciando su rostro_…_cuando Annie abrió la puerta…se inclino para darle un beso en los labios…

_-¡ALBERT!—d_eliro mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban…Terry cerro sus ojos…seco las lagrimas de ella con sus dedos…depositando un dulce beso en la frente… apartándose lentamente de ella…salió enseguida de la habitación_…_

_-¡Gracias Annie…dale las gracias a Flammy…me hospedo en el hotel Royal…por favor déjame saber cualquier cosa!- _

_-¡Esta bien Terry…te avisare cualquier cosa!-_despidiendo cortésmente de ella… mirando una vez más al cuarto…se alejaba por los pasillos.

–_Sera posible que a pesar de los años aun la amas…oh Terry que pena la tuya—susurro_ Annie sintiendo tristeza por el…

Las 6 AM ya William estaba junto a su madre…Annie sentía tanto dolor al ver a su hermana así…ver como su sobrino se desplomaba con los días…William nuevamente tomo su mano diciéndole suavemente….

-_¡Despierta…despierta madre por favor…yo te necesito…necesito que Despiertes!- _repetía una y otra vez el joven.

_**Candy abrió los ojos lentamente…se encontraba acostada en verde pasto…miro hacia todos lados desorientada…levantándose se puso a mirar alrededor…su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver donde estaba.**_

_**-¡No puede ser estoy en la Colina de Pony…como antes!-...mientras miraba todo a su alrededor con el corazón lleno de una felicidad que no podía explicar…cuando escucho una gaita sonando a lo lejos…al voltearse, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…. **_

_**¡ALBERT…ALBERT!-...grito corriendo hacia él…bajando del hermoso caballo abrió sus brazos para recibirla…¡OH ALBERT!...Albert yo creí…no importa eso ahora…porque estás aquí…estoy de nuevo contigo—repetía entre lagrimas…Albert no dejaba de abrazarla sin decir nada…así permanecieron largo rato…lentamente se separo de ella tomando con sus manos su rostro con dulzura le dijo:**_

_**-¡Candy mi dulce Candy te amo tanto…te amare siempre…te he echado de menos pequeña…no sabes como quisiera quedarme abrazado a ti por siempre pero debes volver—**_

_**-¡NO!-...grito ella aferrándose a su cuerpo…comenzó a llorar… -No me pidas eso amor mío…quiero quedarme contigo aquí siempre-aquellos ojos azules miraban con ternura.**_

_**-Estaremos juntos para siempre…pero no hoy…no ahora, debes volver con ellos amor mío-Candy se aferro a su pecho negando con la cabeza…mientras la lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…no desea apartarse del…estaban juntos en su Colina donde lo vio por primera vez…era hermoso no deseaba renunciar a la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo. **_

_**Albert volvió a tomar su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… **_

_**-¡Tienes que seguir viviendo pequeña…hay tanto que hacer y lo más importante nuestro hijo aun te necesita…hay tantas personas que te aman, por eso debes regresar a ellos!…ella levanto sus manos tomando su rostro preguntándole… **_

_**-¿Qué hay con nosotros?-Albert la abrazo fuertemente.**_

_**-Estaremos juntos amor mío…te prometo que cuando llegue el momento yo iré por ti…te prometo que así será ángel mío—**_

_**-¡OH Albert quiero quedarme contigo…no deseo volver…no me dejes no otra vez…por favor…déjame quedarme—**_**el permaneció en silencio mientras ella permanecía entre sus brazos. **

_**-Pequeña mía deseo con todo el corazón que te quedes conmigo eternamente…pero no es el tiempo…no ahora—decía con una voz tan melodiosa.**_

_**-No me dejes-susurraba aun es su pecho.**_

_**-Nunca te dejare…estaré siempre contigo…estaremos juntos pero tienes que vivir…eres fuerte amor mío…la mujer con que me case jamás se rendiría…es lo que siempre ame de ti…te estaré esperando hasta reunirnos otra vez…mientras tanto los estaré cuidando a William y a**__**ti—mientras terminaba esas dulces palabras se apartaba de ella gentilmente…tomando su rostro con sus manos…mientras eran bañados por las lagrimas de ella… cerrando sus ojos se inclino suavemente hacia ella dándole el beso más hermoso…-Te amo Candy…siempre te amare…ahora vuelve amor mío…vuelve que William te llama…anda vuelve—acariciando su rostro una vez más repetía mientras se alejaba de ella perdiéndose su imagen…su voz en el viento.**_

_**-Espera Albert no te vayas—Candy corría con desesperación tratando de alcanzarlo…pero solo escuchaba su voz a lo lejos… **_

_**-¡DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA…DEBES VOLVER…VUELVE!-**_

En la habitación un joven rubio suplicaba a la mujer que le dio la vida que volviera con el…no soportaría perderla a ella también…así que solo le rogaba_._

_-¡Despierta…despierta mama…por favor…te necesito!...no te rindas-_ le hablaba su hijo suavemente mientras por sus ojos las lagrimas bajaban sin control…cayendo en las manos de ella. La desesperanza se apoderaba de el al ver que su madre había perdido la voluntad de vivir. Cuando un movimiento suave lo hizo levantar la cabeza….el muchacho al verla salió corriendo.

-_¡DOCTOR…NECESITO UN DOCTOR!-_gritaba el joven desde la puerta…enseguida entro el doctor con dos enfermeras.

-_¿Qué pasó despertó?—_

_-¡NO doctor Steven pero movió la mano…fue un movimiento suave pero la movió!-_enseguida empezó a revisarla…ni el mismo sabía cómo pero parecía estar respondiendo al antibiótico.

-L_a fiebre está cediendo…es increíble pero sus signos vitales se normalizan William… gracias a Dios ya está empezando a reaccionar al medicamento—e_n ese momento George, Archie regresaban con algo para comer para William y Annie…cuando se encontraron con la bueno noticia de la posible recuperación de Candy…todos sonrieron aliviados dando gracias a Dios…mientras William que se había apoyado a la pared lloraba en silencio.

Después de un rato Steven abandono la habitación con noticias muy alentadoras para la familia….

-_¿Por qué no vas a descansar hijo ?—_

_-Te lo agradezco tío pero deseo quedarme—dijo m_ientras se acercaba a la cama dando entender a todos que no se iría de allí…el cansancio no lo había vencido aun…

-_¡ALBERT…no te vayas Albert!—_repetía ella mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-_¡SSss tranquila madre… todo estará bien…tranquila!—_después de estar la familia todo el día en la habitación se retiraron quedándose George como siempre a su lado. A la siguiente mañana mientras William le acomodaba los rizos mientras esperaba a George que fue a buscarle algo para merendar.

-_AAhh!... ¿Qué paso?—dijo la rubia frotándose la cabeza._

_-¡MAMA GRACIAS A DIOS CREÍ QUE TE PERDIA!-_fue lo único que pudo decir el joven en ese momento ahogado por el llanto…tocándose Candy la frente haciendo un intento por incorporarse pero un mareo la obligo a acostarse…

-_¡NO MAMA…NO HAGAS ESO…AUN ESTAS ALGO DEBIL!—dijo algo serio. _

_-¡Pero qué paso hijo!...donde estoy—_

_-¡Mama estuviste 4 días muy enferma…estas en la clínica…no recuerdas nada—ella negó._

_-Espera por favor no te levantes…debo llamar al doctor—pero en ese momento._

_-¡OH veo que al fin se despertó la bella durmiente!-_Candy volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz_—_

_-Dr. Steven—_dijo la ella algo aturdida_._

_-Vaya si nos diste tremendo susto Candy—_acercándose rápidamente para revisarla_…_

_-tu mejoría al fin es notable—_

_-¿Podré irme?-_Steven sonrió. _–Que encantadora…me temo mi querida señora que deberá quedarse uno días más…usted como enfermera sabe que hay que esperar por si hay alguna recaída—_

_-Muy bien como usted diga—_dijo una resignada Candy.

Media hora después le llevaron el desayuno…su hijo muy atento le ayudo acomodarse para que desayunara…luego se sentó a un lado mirando la tristeza que sentía su madre…sabía que no había sido fácil. Así que con una enorme sonrisa empezó a platicarle cuando era niño…todas las travesura que Stir y el habían hecho que por supuesto ella no sabia…cuando molestaban a Mary…otras inventadas hasta lograr al fin verla sonreír. Al poco rato llego George que suspiro aliviado…seguido por Archie, Annie y los chicos…entrando apresurados al ver que Candy había despertado…entre abrazos…besos pasaron la mañana.

_-¡Tía Candy eres la enferma más hermosa que he visto…serás la mas consentida!-_ Annie sonriendo dijo.

-_Así es hijo…ahora en adelante no te libraras de nosotros hasta que te encuentres muy bien—_

_-Se los agradezco a todos pero de verdad ya me siento bien- -_diciendo eso trato de incorporarse para levantarse de la cama pero volvió a marearse…William apresuradamente llego hasta ella.

_-¡Por favor mama…no hagas eso…todavía estas algo débil…vuelve a acostarte!—la rubia le sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su hijo._

_-¡Sí señor!-dijo ella asiendo un salido de soldado…que provoco risas…Archie se le acerco a William. _

_-Ya debes ir a descansar…nosotros la cuidaremos—_

_-Pero tío Archie sabiendo cómo es mama podrás con ella—_

_-¡No te preocupes primo si intenta levantarse la amararemos a la cama…así podremos estar todos tranquilos hasta que la den de alta!—r_espondió el joven haciendo un guiño…todos comenzaron a reír al comentario.

Los día siguientes transcurrieron bastante normal…su cuarto estaba lleno de flores…de hermosas tarjetas de los empleados que estaban orando por su salud…que esperaban con ansias su regreso al hogar. Candy iba de los mas bien…tomaba sus alimentos…sus medicamentos…esos días no le quedo más remedio que descansar.

Una noche ella insistió que estaba mejor…que el doctor la daría de alta mañana… deseaba que todo, absolutamente todos se fueran a descansar…no aceptando un no por respuestas…aceptaron por que el doctor aseguro que estaría bien…

-_¡Buenas Noches!... ¡Te amamos! …¡Nos veremos mañana!—_era lo que se escucha en la habitación…entre besos…abrazos se despidieron todos de ella…no querían irse ninguno…pero se fueron más tranquilos al ella prometer no levantarse sin ayuda.

Esa noche como muchas otras lloraba…nunca lo hizo delante de los que se habían preocupado por ella pero a solas si podía hacerlo…sin que nadie la viera o se preocupara por ella…cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Pase por favor—dijo secándose la lagrimas.

–hola Candy…puedo pasar—

-¡Flammy…que sorpresa…claro por favor pasa!

-¿Cómo estás?

–Bien gracias a todos ustedes—

–Candy…me alegra escuchar eso…perdona que te moleste…pero hay alguien allá afuera que desea verte…ha insistido tanto…esperado para verte…ni siquiera ha dejado de venir desde que estas aquí…pero le dije que te preguntaría primero—

_-¿Quién es Flammy?—pregunto._

_-¡El señor Terry Grandchester!-Candy se sorprendió…no podía creer que estuviera todavía en Chicago._

_-¿Qué le digo?... ¡Si o No!-_ella lo pensó un momento.

_-Por favor Flammy hazlo pasar—_

_-¿Estas segura Candy?—_

_-¡Sí!..Estoy segura-_la enfermera salió de la habitación en rumbo a donde Terry esperaba impacientemente…temiendo que ella no quisiera verlo.

Después de un rato tocaron a la puerta.

— _¡Pase por favor!-_contesto ella…la puerta se abrió lentamente…allí estaba parado en la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos…entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

_-¡Hola pecosa!...dime como estas-_

_-¡Hola Terry!...muy bien gracias-_acercándose a ella dándole las rosas…se sentó a su lado…_–Gracias son muy bellas—_

_-De nada…aunque no son tan bellas como tu—_por un momentoninguno de los dos encontraba que decir…quedándose ambos en silencio unos minutos…

_-Pensé que ya te habías ido de Chicago—_

_-Como irme pecosa…sabiendo como estabas—le _dijo sin apartar la vista de su_ rostro…_que aunque estaba algo pálida no perdía la hermosura.

_**~OH Candy…mi dulce Candy como quisiera decirte que te amo…aunque he tratado de ser feliz con Rose…de haber tenido la dicha de ser padre de un hermoso niño…no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años…pero debo guardar silencio…debo callar para siempre este sentimiento~**_ pensaba Terry sintiendo miserable por tener esos sentimientos por ella.

_-¡Terry!... ¿Estás bien?—dijo _ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Sí!..Bueno no quería irme hasta ver que ya estabas fuera de peligro…eres mi amiga…estaba preocupado por ti—_contesto el rápidamente.

—_Bueno gracias a Dios ya estoy bien—_

_-Eso se ve—_le contesto guiñándole un ojo… haciéndola sonrojarse por la forma el que la miraba.

Ambos estuvieron largo rato platicando de todo un poco…Terry le contó del amargo divorcio de Susana…como había mejorado la relación con su padre…de que había tomado el titulo de Duque…su decisión de retirarse…de su pequeño hijo Grahan…de la relación que tenia con Rose…el que ella decidiera no casarse…porque prefería las cosas como estaban…ella por su parte no hablo casi solo se limito a escucharlo…así pasaron las horas sin darse cuenta…hasta que entro Flammy.

–_Siento mucho interrumpirlos… pero ya es muy tarde…además el Sr. Grandchester no debería estar aquí la hora de visita ya paso…y Candy debería estar descansando—_

_-Por favor…discúlpanos Flammy la hora se nos paso…_ Flammy acepto las disculpas… pidiéndole que avanzara antes de que entrara el otro turno…y no pudiera sacarlo discretamente del hospital…salió de la habitación…esperándolo en los pasillos_. _

_-¡Perdóname Candy tu deberías descansar y yo te estoy…-_ella lo interrumpió.

–_No te disculpes Terry…gracias por preocuparte por mí… por venir a verme…eres un gran amigo…además fue bueno verte de nuevo –_esa palabra le causo una sensación extraña…si eso es lo que siempre serian amigos.

_-Lo mismo digo yo…bueno Candy aunque desearía quedarme más tiempo ya debo irme…no deseo causarle problemas a Flammy…por favor cuídate mucho y si me lo permites te escribiré de vez en cuando para saber de ti…de la familia…espero que tú me escribas también– _

_-¡Así lo hare…por favor cuida a tu hijo…tu también cuídate!-_se acerco a ella depositándole un beso en la mejilla…acariciando su rostro una vez más.

_-¡Adiós Terry…gracias por la visita!—_

_-¡Hasta siempre pecosa!-_guiñándole un ojosalió por la puerta perdiéndose como siempre entre los pasillos del hospital.

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado…como siempre espero contar con sus comentarios…deseo agradecerles en especial a:**_

_**Luna**_

_**Jenny**_

_**Enilem**_

_**Elyter**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios me llenan de alegría…espero que el siguiente capítulo que es el final no las decepciones.**_

_**Un fuerte abrazo Ladycat**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes de Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras orinales…solo la trama es inventado por mí.

_**Dedicatoria: **_Esta historia que ha llegado a su final se la dedico a una persona muy especial que ya no está conmigo…mi fuente de inspiración…mi mama.

Gracias a todas(os) aquí los dejos con el final..._**"Siempre te Amare 20 años Después"**_

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Siempre te Amare

20 años Después

Capitulo 23

El gran día había llegado al fin ya estaba de alta…el frio lo sintió en su rostro pero no importo porque estaría de nuevo en su hogar…salió en sillón de ruedas por recomendación del médico…acompañada por Annie y su hijo. Afuera los espera George con el auto ya listo…feliz de verla fuera de peligro.

–_Me alegra verla bien señora Candy—_

_-¡Gracias George!...todo está bien en la casa—_

_-¡Si madame en orden…todos estaban preocupados por usted!…han dejado muchas tarjetas de amistades…deseándole una pronta recuperación—ella sonrió._

_-Bueno mama déjame ayudarte-_George abría la puerta…mientras el joven la ayudaba a levantarse para montarse en el carro. A las afueras del hospital Terry estaba parado en una esquina…la veía a lo lejos…se sentía feliz de que ya estuviera mejor y fuera de peligro_._

_-¡Que bueno verte mejor mi hermosa pecosa…cuídate mucho hermosa!-_al levantar ella su cabeza se encontró con la mirada del a lo lejos.

_-¡Adiós Terry!—susurro _con una sonrisa…un simple saludo con la cabeza ambos tomaron diferentes rumbos.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida por todos con alegría…nunca imagino ser recibida con tanto afán…aunque quería quedarse compartiendo con todos ellos…por insistencia de William, Annie y demás descansaría…así que paso unas semanas en cama…con todos los cuidados recibidos se recupero casi por completo.

Una mañana temprano ella bajo encontrándose con su hijo…ambos habían quedado en ir a donde su padre descansaba…el joven Andrew temió por un momento que su madre recayera por ese día especifico…pero tampoco quería decirle que no…ella había esperado pacientemente ese día.

Al llegar al árbol donde descansaba su amado…todo estaba rodeado por un manto blanco…allí entre la nieve había una placa en mármol con una dedicatoria…_**A**__**la Memoria de William Albert Andrew…**__**Amado Esposo y Padre…Siempre te amaremos y recordaremos…**_su corazón se estremeció dejando que sus mejillas fueran bañadas por sus lagrimas…su hijo la abrazo a su pecho.

–_Madre será mejor que regresemos…creo que esto es algo pronto para ti…además hace frio—_ella admiraba a su hijo…tan joven…su madurez era notable…había sido más fuerte que ella…pensó que su padre estaría muy orgulloso como lo estaba ella_._

_-Eres igual que tu padre—dijo casi en un hilo de voz. _

–_¡Físicamente!_-dijo el joven sonriéndole.

–_Si te pareces mucho…pero no es eso a que me refiero hijo– _

_-¿Entonces a que mama?–_

_-En tu fortaleza…eres fuerte así como lo fue tu padre hasta el final…hay muchas cualidades que tienes de del…estoy muy orgullosa del hombre que te has convertido…se que tu padre lo está también-su hijo solo se quedo en silencio unos minutos._

_-Gracias madre…por esas palabras—la tristeza de ella era evidente…–Madre será mejor regresar…volveremos mañana—_

_-¡No!...estoy bien-_agarrado ella de su brazo ambos se acercaron al centro.

–_¡Esta bien lo que mande a poner mama!—_

_-¡Si hijo...esta realmente hermoso… Feliz San Valentine mi amor!—_si ese día era más que especial…la hizo recordar todo…sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al arrodillarse para poner las rosas en el suelo al lado de la placa de su amado…William a ver como se ponía la ayudo a levantarse del suelo…ambos se sentaron un rato en la pequeña banca sin decir nada…solo se quedaron contemplando aquel día blanco.

Los años siguientes la vida le había dado alegría…con una familia muy unida a ella…como siempre George al pendiente de todos. Varios años después con la ayuda de George su hijo William ya un hombre de 21 años había tomado el mando de las empresas Andrew. Unos meses después se caso con Mary…deseando con el alma que fuera tan feliz como lo fue ella también con su padre. El matrimonio de su hijo con Mary había sido bendecido…con el nacimientos de sus 2 nietos…le habían dado mucha alegría no tan solo a ella sino también a sus otros abuelos Archie y Annie…claro que ambas abuelas eran muy consentidoras con los niños. Stir también se había casado con una buena muchacha…ya era padre de una hermosa niña...con los siguientes años la mansión Andrew estaba llena de alegría de nuevo.

Aunque los años pasaban no dejaba de ser una mujer sumamente hermosa para su edad pero la tristeza que llevaba en el alma la deterioraba día tras día…aquella fiebre la había afectado al tal grado…que no volvió a ser la misma…enfermándose del corazón…los médicos ya le habían dicho de su mal cardiaco…que si quería alargar su vida por más tiempo lo mejor era tomas las cosas con calma…pero ella sabía que se había roto desde el día que su amado se fue.

Los meses pasaron, así como cada estación del año…día tras día ella sin falta iba a llevarle rosas al descanso eterno de su amado príncipe…pero solo una vez al año en el aniversario de Albert había algo diferente…antes de que ella llegara…ya habían puesto dos rosas cruzadas…sonrió al escuchar el sonido de una vieja armónica…allí estaba Terry en la distancia parado con la armónica en las manos como todos los años sin falta…dos o tres veces al año recibía una carta suya…se notaba los años pasados pero era el mismo…aquel rebelde e indomable que conocía...desde la distancia Terry la observaba.

_~Ni todos los años que han pasado han quitado tu belleza Candy…ni de mi corazón ese amor~_ pensaba Terry con tristeza…con una inclinación con la cabeza…una sonrisa ambos daban un saludo y una despedida…retirándose de allí.

–_Adiós querido Terry…adiós—si era una despedida…se despedía para siempre…mientras lo veía alejarse…sin saber que su alma guardaba_ el secreto del gran amor que aun le tenía a ella…que moriría teniéndole.

_**Al año siguiente **_

Había estado con la familia compartiendo todos en la terraza…inclusive George estaba con ellos…los niños lo adoraban…le decían Tío George…eso lo hacía sentir muy dichosos. Era un hermoso día de primavera…las rosas habían florecido…los pájaros cantaban…era realmente un día perfecto…en silencio contemplaba a su familia… la alegría de sus nietos William Jr…la pequeña Cindy Ann…su hijo la luz de sus ojos…pero algo faltaba…le faltaba su amado esposo…su amado príncipe…hubiera sido perfecto con él a su lado.

Mientras todos platicaban plácidamente…ella se sentó a lado de George…tomo su mano.

–_George quisiera agradecerte todos estos años que has estados conmigo…ayudando a William…con la familia… no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…pero sé que mientras puedas seguirás cuidándolos…guiando a William…lo seguirás haciendo-_

–_Así es señora…siempre será así…hasta mi último suspiro de aliento—e_lla le dio un abrazo…un beso en la mejilla deseándole salud para que pudiera a concejal a William en todo…_– acaso se está despidiendo de mi señora Candy—ella acaricio su mejilla._

–_Estoy algo cansada…solo deseo descansar…podre por que estarás a su lado…te quiero mucho adiós—_al terminar esas palabras se levanta…dejando a George con una sensación de tristeza.

– _¿A dónde vas mama –dijo su hijo llegando a su lado._

_-Iré a dar un paseo por los jardines—_

–_Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor que debes descansar…no es bueno que des caminatas largas…por favor mama recuerda tu corazón… yo iré contigo—_dice William algo preocupado…temía que esas caminatas que a veces ella deseaba dar le afectaran…que no pudiera aguantarlas por mas tiempo.

–_Puedo ir contigo abuelita_—grito su nieta…Candy bien amorosa abrazo a su nieta.

–_Luego mi niña…hijo iré a ver a tu padre…estaré bien_—dijo con una leve sonrisa…William agarro la mano de su hija…sabía que su madre deseaba estar a solas en el aniversario de su padre…pero no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación.

–_Te veremos luego mama—_Candy se acerco a su hijo tomando el rostro de su hijo le dio un beso en la frente.

–_Si amor te veré luego… los amo a todos hijo mío…nunca lo olvides—_

–_Yo también te amo madre_-sintiendo William una sensación extraña en el corazón…con aquellas palabras parecía que su madre se despedía del…allí se quedo mirando a su madre alejarse del.

Caminaba por el camino dejando a su familia en aquel lugar…se giro mirándolos con amor por última vez…camino dirigiéndose hacia el jardín…caminado lentamente entre los rosales…su corazón latía despacio sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho pero al fin llego a donde su amado Albert descansaba…por un rato se quedo parada frente a la placa rodeada de pequeñas florecitas…en donde ya habían un par de rosas.

–_Amor mío como te e extrañado_-se sentó al lado…con su mano sacaba las florecitas que estaban sobre la placa de mármol…miro al gran árbol testigo del amor que juraron hace años atrás…sosteniendo el relicario…sintió un dolor…llevándoselo al pecho…escucho que la llamaban.

_**-"Candy"-**_embozando un dulce sonrisa al escuchar una voz que salía de los rosales que había soñado volver a escuchar…allí estaban sus hermosos ojos azules que la miraban…caminaba despacio hacia ella…su corazón palpitaba como tambor…sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al verlo parado frente a ella…vestido totalmente de blanco sonriéndole…

-Albert viniste…al fin llegaste—

-_**Si**_ _**Candy…amor mío…ya es hora pequeña…hora de irnos**_—decía tan suavemente…_**-siempre juntos-…**_su voz sonaba armoniosa mientras le ofrecía la mano…ella estiro la suya tomándosela con fuerza.

Allá en la mansión William noto algo diferente en los jardines…en el viento…en los rosales…en todo allí al rededor…algo había cambiado.

–_Amor estas bien-_pregunto Mary.

–_Si es solo que…no importa…son cosas mías…iré a buscar a mama se está haciendo tarde…estoy preocupado_—con un beso a su esposa se dispuso a buscarla.

—_Puedo acompañarte papito-_dijo la pequeña…le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

–_Claro hija ven…vamos a buscar a tu abuelita—_

_-¡Viva, viva!—g_ritaba la pequeña emocionada.

Entrando por los caminos del jardín jugaba con su pequeña…luego de un rato dieron con ella…acostada al lado de la placa.

–_¡Allí esta Papa… con el abuelo!_—exclamo la niña…al llegar el sonrió al verla…pensó que se había dormido.

-_¡SHsss no hagas ruido está dormida Papito!... ¡abuelita despierta!—_decía la pequeña muy bajito.

_-¡Madre despierta se está haciendo algo tarde!—_empezaron a llamarla suavemente para no asustarla pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al percatarse que no estaba dormida su madre…rápidamente se volteo hacia su hija tomándolo por los hombros.

_-Cindy ve por tío George…también por tus abuelos…dile que vengan…después quédate en la casa—_

–_¿Papito que pasa?... ¡Abuelita!—_

_-¡Ve hija…hazme caso…ahora corre!-_luego que la niña se fue corriendo… se acerco hincándose hacia ella…vio el relicario que su padre le regalo sosteniéndolo fuertemente con su mano… toco suavemente su rostro…tomándola con gentileza la abrazo a su pecho…su dulce madre se había ido…había muerto…dándole un beso en la frente la tomo en sus brazos…al levantar su rostro se encontró con su padrino que camina hacia él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

-Era tiempo…ahora están juntos—

-Lo sé padrino—dijo casi sin voz por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta…cuando llego Archie con Annie…se detuvieron en seco al verlo con su madre en sus brazos no hubo que preguntar nada…lentamente Annie se acerco…seco las lagrimas de su sobrino…

-Vamos hijo…vamos a llevarla a la casa—el solo asintió...quería decir tantas cosas…gritar que se le partía el corazón con su partida…pero no podía decir nada…la ultima sonrisa en los labios de su madre lo dejo sin palabras…entendió que se había ido feliz…al fin sus padres estaban juntos…solo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran…mientras camina hacia la casa…George continuo en el mismo sitio unos minutos más…cuando se iba con los demás escucho una voz…

_**~Cuida de ellos~…**_lentamente él se giro…por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando algún truco…ahí estaban parados abrazado con una sonrisa…ambos desaparecieron con el soplo del viento de primavera.

-Así lo hare…hasta mi último soplo de aliento…cuidare de ellos—dijo con una sonrisa…para girarse caminado hacia la mansión.

El año siguiente mientras William llevaba rosas al descanso de sus padres… enterrados en el mismo lugar frente aquel gran árbol…encontró rosas blanca no solo para su padre sino también en donde su madre descansaba…sabía que estarían allí todos los años.

Así una vez al año…sin falta William llevaba las rosas dulce candy a sus padres en el aniversario de ambos…pero siempre antes de que el llegara había un par de rosas rojas o blancas en cada una de las placas de mármol. Así que siempre en algún lugar de aquellos terrenos se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de una vieja armónica que tocaba una dulce melodía…que esta vez hablaba sobre una hermosa mujer que al fin se reunía con su amado príncipe de la colina por la eternidad.

_Fin_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo final de siempre te amare…espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado…quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios en especial a Luna, Jenny, Anilem, Elyter, Passcusa muchas gracias chicas por ese apoyo de principio a fin…hice una creación para ustedes…si desean verla pueden contactarme a mi email que esta en mi perfil para enviárselas espero que les gustes…y las personas que sigan entrando a leer este historia muchas gracias.**_

_**Buenos Días…Tardes o Noches…desde la isla del encanto…**_

_**Un abrazo bien grande**_

_**Ladycat**_


End file.
